Destiny
by Evangeline Hanazono
Summary: Hermione Granger est la meilleure élève de sa maison et se voit promue préfète-en-chef. Mais derrière son sourire se cache un triste secret. Et le jour où Malefoy perce un petit trou dans cette carapace, Hermione ne tient plus. Et le pire, c'est que la seule personne à qui elle veut en parler n'est nul autre que ce Serpentard. Quelles en seront les conséquences ? A vous de lire. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici le Chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**_

- Miss Granger ! Mr Potter ! Vous êtes en retard, puis-je en savoir la raison ?

- Nous sommes vraiment désolée Professeur, Harry n'arrivait pas à marcher correctement à cause de sa jambe, et les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leurs tête alors...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, allez vous asseoir. Fit le professeur McGonagall en pointant les sièges d'un geste de la main.

Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'avait pas survécu à une chute en balai lors d'un match de Quidditch contre les Sepentard. Ce qui lui avait apporté des moqueries de la part de la bande à Draco Malefoy. Mais Hermione avait un don pour fermer la bouche de ses serpents. Le cours se passa sans encombre à part les cinq ou six fois ou Harry cognait sa jambe endolorie dans le pied de la table. Il était si maladroit que le brune commençait à douter sur le fait qu'il était celui qui sauverait le monde sorcier. Même Ronald était moins maladroit pensa-t-elle. En sortant de la salle, le Professeur McGonagall appela Hermione qui se raidit en entendant son nom.

- Miss Granger, approchez-vous je vous prie.

- Oui Professeur ?

- Mr Potter, dites à Mr Weasley de vous raccompagner.

Hermione se retourna vers Harry en lui envoyant un sourire désolé. Ron le raccompagna et le Professeur s'approcha de Hermione.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes l'élève la plus brillante des Griffondors et je sais que personne ne peux le nier. Vous êtes également quelqu'un de responsable. C'est pourquoi, je vais vous faire une proposition. Bien sûr cela entraînera quelques changement ainsi qu'un petit inconvénient.

- De quoi s'agit-il Professeur ?

- En tant que directrice de la Maison Griffondor j'ai fini par déterminer son Préfets-En-Chef. Et nous vous avons choisi.

- C'est vraiment incroyable Professeur! Répondit Hermione se retenant de sauter dans tout les sens tellement la nouvelle la ravissait.

- Cependant.. Reprit Minerva. Vous devrez changer de dortoir et loger dans le dortoir des préfets avec votre homologue. Je sais pertinemment que vous n'allez pas apprécier mais votre homologue n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un Serpentard.

- Professeur, vous savez que nos maisons se détestent, alors pourquoi nous mettre ensemble ? Je pense qu'avoir un homologue de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle serait plus approprié.

- Je le pense également mais je ne peux contester les ordre Miss Granger. Dumledore lui même l'a décidé. Il pense que faire cela rapprochera vos Maison.

- Très bien.. Dit alors Hermione à contre-cœur.

Après tout c'est Dumbledore en personne qui avait choisi et Hermione respectait beaucoup le Directeur. Même si il avait souvent des idées des plus farfelues.

- Pour ce qui est de votre homologue, c'est le Professeur Rogue qui se chargera de le désigner. Je pense qu'à cette heure, vos bagages sont déjà dans votre nouveau dortoir, ainsi que votre homologue Serpentard.

- Professeur, et si je ne m'entends pas avec mon homologue ? Est-ce que-

- Vous devrez faire avec, mais entre nous Miss Granger, je vous souhaites bonne chance, je sais que vous ferez du bon travail. Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire pincé avant de s'en aller.

Hermione pensait que le Professeur McGonagall fuyait devant toute les questions qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à lui poser. Et bien sûr elle connaissait très bien Hermione et si elle lui posait toute ses question elle aurait fini par essayer de convaincre Dumbledore de lui changer son homologue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se dirigea alors jusque la tour des Griffondor afin d'annoncer la bonne et la mauvaise nouvelle à ses amis. Elle prononça le mot de passe devant la grande dame et le portrait s'ouvrit. Elle aperçu immédiatement Ron et Harry ainsi que Ginny assis dans le canapé.

- Ecoutez-ça ! Dit-elle en surgissant de nulle part.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda alors Ginny.

- Le professeur McGonagall voulait me parler et devinait ce qu'elle m'a dit?

- Ché pas? Dit alors Ron la bouche occupée par un paquet de chocogrenouille.

- Très classe Ronald. Dit-elle avant de regarder Harry. J'ai obtenu le poste de Préfète-En-Chef!

- Félicitations Hermione ! Dirent alors Ginny et Harry en se levant pour lui faire un câlin.

- Je suis pas si étonné moi ! Dit alors Ron.

- Tu es pas possible Ron, félicite Hermione au moins au lieu de t'empiffrer ! Je doutes que tu puisse passer les sélections de Quidditch si ton balais ne peux pas te porter ! Dit alors Ginny.

- Oh ! Tais-toi Ginny, je réussirais, j'écraserais même McLagen tu verras!

- En attendant, lui il a des abdos et toi... tu as... Je préfère me taire. Bon Hermione, quand est-ce que tu emménages dans ton nouveau dortoir ?

La remarque de Ginny sur les abdos de Cormac McLagen choqua quelques peu Harry mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude discret et lui sourit. Un sourire qui en disait assez pour qu'Harry décrispe son visage jaloux. Ils n'étaient même pas encore ensemble qu'il se montrait possessif envers Ginny. Mais Hermione savait que leur sentiments étaient réciproque et qu'il finiraient ensemble tôt ou tard. Mais pour ce qui en était de sa relation avec Ron, rien n'avançait.

- Je dois y aller justement, mes affaires ont déjà été installée. Je suis juste venue vous annoncer les nouvelles.

- Vraiment ? Mais on pourra pas faire une petite soirée pour fêter ça ? S'indigna alors la rouquine.

- On pourra le faire une autre fois et puis de toute façon, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, je dois me préparer pour les ASPICS.

- Bon sang Hermione, on est rentré il y a un mois à peine..

- Oh, ça va Harry, on moins je ne me suis pas cassée une jambe dès les premier mois! Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Ouais, mais ça n'a aucun rapport ! Répondit alors Harry en faisait une grimace de gamin.

- Hermione.. Je voulais passer encore une soirée avec toi.. Dit alors Ginny avec une mine triste.

- Je suis désolée Ginny, une prochaine fois peut-être ? Et puis si tu es triste tu auras juste à demander à Harry de te consoler. Répondit la brune avec un sourire narquois.

La cadette Weasley commença à rougir et à sourire aussi. Harry qui avait entendu détourna son regard. Décidément, ils étaient tellement facile à taquiner. C'est à ce moment que Ron choisi de parler pour dire,

- Pas question, Harry est mon ami, il ne va certainement pas passer du temps avec ma sœur, ce serait ridicule.. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Dit-il pour se donner de la contenance.

- Euh... Je..

- Je vais y aller moi, je dois découvrir qui est mon homologue... Je n'en ai pas très envie puisque Dumbledore lui-même à décidé que ce serait un Serpent... A demain tout le monde !

Hermione sortit de la pièce moins joyeuse qu'en y entrant laissant ses trois amis la bouche ouverte.

- Elle a un homologue Serpentard ? Sérieux ? Dumbledore à perdu la tête !

- Il vont s'entre-tuer... S'exclama Ron.

- Mais Hermione est plus forte qu'eux, elle saura quoi faire j'en suis sûr ! N'est-ce pas ? Dit Harry un peu moins sûr de lui.

- Bien sûr que oui elle y arrivera ! Elle est une Griffondor ! Les garçons voyons ! Franchement! Dit Ginny en s'en allant dans son dortoir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs du château, elle n'était pas vraiment pressée de découvrir qui était son homologue. Elle en voulait un peu à Dumbledore d'avoir choisi la maison qui s'entendait le moins avec la sienne. Elle arriva devant le tableau de son nouveau dortoir et l'observa un peu. Il était plutôt original, il s'agissait de deux personnes, une fille et un garçon, assise côte à côte dans ce qu'elle devinait une salle de classe et se donnait des coups de coudes l'un après l'autre. La fille était brune et avait des cheveux indisciplinés comme les siens et on pouvait remarquer un crayon à papier sur son côté de la table. Elle assimila le personnage à elle même, le crayon à papier étant un objet Moldu qu'elle utilisait souvent en cours. Elle regarda ensuite le garçon mais il n'était pas descriptible, il était quelque peu flou. On pouvait juste deviner que c'était un garçon et il avait un balai collé à son bureau. Un joueur de Quidditch peu être. Tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas réuni en une seule et même personne. Un joueur de Quidditch de Serpentard. Merlin, sauvez-là.

Elle prononça le mot de passe et le portrait s'ouvrit. Elle entra et fut émerveiller par les lieux. Elle était dans la pièce commune. Les murs étaient de la même couleur que le parquet vernis et la salle était composée de 3 petites fenêtres. Des canapés et des fauteuils aux couleurs des maisons des deux préfets. Celui qui arborait la couleur des Serpentard avait un creux dans le sien. Bizarre.. Cependant elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et décida de monter à l'étage afin de découvrir sa chambre. Un couloir séparait les deux chambre. Uniquement le noms de leurs maison était gravé sur la porte. Elle entra dans sa chambre et fut ravie de voir que sa chambre, en plus d'être grande, arborait les couleurs de sa maison. Elle déposa ses livres sur sa table de chevet et ouvrit son armoire. Ses vêtements étaient tous bien rangé et sur une étagère tous ses livres étaient exposés. Enfin.. tous.. les plus importants. Le reste de ses bouquins étaient rangés dans un coin dans un petit placard. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour explorer le reste de son dortoir en évitant bien sûr la porte du Serpentard. Il ne restait donc qu'une seule porte. La salle de bain. Elle retint un hoquet d'horreur en pensant qu'elle devrait partager cette pièce avec un Serpent. C'était un peu problématique. Mais un Collaporta suffirait, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou. La salle de bain était immaculée et vraiment belle. Plus petite que les chambre certes, mais elle était bien. Il y avait deux lavabos et une baignoire-douche. Et partis chercher ses affaires qu'elle pouvait laisser dans la salle de bain et les plaça immédiatement. Elle sortis de la pièce et se dirigea vers la pièce commune un livre à la main_. "L'histoire de Poudlard". _Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil rouge et commença sa lecture. Trente minutes passèrent et le portrait s'ouvrit. Elle se redressa rapidement et fixa la porte. Elle entendis de son homologue parler avec une personne à l'extérieur l'entendis dire:

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Allez casses-toi ! Rigolait-il.

Il avait un rire horrible, et quand il ferma la porte et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait pour homologue un Serpentard, qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle n'aimait pas. Mais elle aurait pu tomber sur pire.. Draco Malefoy par exemple. Vincent Crabbe était son homologue. Sérieusement ? Crabbe ? Et McGonagall qui disait qu'elle était responsable et tout pleins de chose. Elle pensait avoir quelqu'un d'intelligent au moins, car elle s'avait pertinemment que personne chez les Serpentard n'était responsable. Mais Crabbe n'obtenait jamais d'Optimal comme elle. Il avait des notes le plus souvent proche de Troll ou Désolant. Il n'avait obtenue qu'une fois un Acceptable. Alors pourquoi lui ?

- Putain.. La Sang-De-Bourbe est PeC ? On aura tout vu ! Dit-il alors.

- J'ai eu la même réaction que toi en te voyant Crabbe. Dit alors Hermione en recommençant à lire son livre comme si de rien était.

- Répètes un peu ça pour voir ? Dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Je disais que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es Préfet!

Crabbe s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort, mais il ne savait pas lequel lui lancer. Hermione eut donc le temps de le désarmer avant de lui ordonner de s'asseoir. Il la traita de Sang-De-Bourbe une fois de plus mais obtempéra. Il n'avait pas le choix puisque sa baguette était avec elle et qu'il était vraiment impuissant sans sa baguette.

- Fixons les règles, je pense que tu apprécies ma présence autant que j'apprécie la tienne, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

- J'apprécie encore moins ta présence que tu apprécies la mienne ! Dit-il peut sûr de lui.

- Arrêtes de t'embrouiller tout seul et écoutes moi. Comme j'ai pu le constater nous avons une salle de bain commune alors comme je me lèves plus tôt que toi j'en suis sûre j'irais me doucher en premier et-

- Je me doucherais pas après un Sang-De-Bourbe ! Je serais encore plus sale !

- Tu devras te lever tôt alors ! Dit-elle à bout de nerf.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Crabbe, tu me soûles ! Tu te lèves tôt tu pars en premier, tu te lèves tard tu pars après moi ! FIN ! Pour les rondes on commencera à 21h et je t'attendrais ici. Si tu es en retard plus de cinq fois je le dirais au Professeur.

- Oh ! Fait pas ta faillote ! Tu me soûles aussi ! J'ai pas envie de partager mon air avec une-

- Oui je sais et moi non plus !

- Ok alors après cette conversation on ne se parles plus ! Sauf en cas de grande nécessité.

- Fin de la conversation. Dit alors la brune.

Hermione prit son bouquin sous son bras et monta dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla. Elle posa son livre et partis se mettre en pyjama après sa douche. Elle se glissa ensuite sous la couette. Et repensa à sa journée, elle était heureuse d'avoir obtenu se poste mis à part le problème nommé Crabbe. Elle repensa à Ginny qui voulait lui faire une soirée pour fêter ça. Ce qui lui fit pense à Ronald. Cet idiot ne l'avait même pas félicité.. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il la serre dans ses bras comme l'avait fait Harry et Ginny. Elle aurait été heureuse que Ron lui adresse un sourire mais rien. Juste une bouche pleine de chocogrenouille qui disait qu'il le savait déjà. Il aurait tout de même pu faire semblant au moins! Mais non ! Il était fidèle à son attitude de crétin ! Hermione l'aimait mais il ne voyait rien. Hermione pourrait lui déclarer ses sentiments qu'il ne comprendrait pas ou bien qu'il en rirait. Et c'était cette deuxième option qui empêcher la brune de se confesser. Ginny essayait de la rassurer, mais elle n'en était pas convaincu. Au départ elle pensait que Ron pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour lui mais plus le temps passait et moins elle y croyait. En plus de ça, depuis qu'elle avait visité la boutique des Fred et Georges, elle avait remarqué que Lavande Brown tournait autour de Ron. Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment comprendre et cela arrangeait la brune mais elle n'aimait pas le fait que Lavande soit entreprenante et vienne ne serais-ce que lui parler. Ron était à elle et elle uniquement. La brune ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne humeur et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que les ronflement de Crabbe attaquèrent ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-on ronfler aussi fort ? Il aurait pu insonoriser sa pièce. Une fois prête, la brune prit ses affaires et rejoignit la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Fit-elle.

- Salut ! Répondirent ses amis en chœur.

- Comment s'est passée ta première nuit en tant que préfète ? Qui est ton homologue Serpentard ? Demanda alors Ginny impatiente.

- Ma première nuit s'est plutôt bien passée mis à part le fait d'avoir apprit que mon homologue n'est ni plus ni moins que Crabbe..

- Sérieux ? Je pensais que les PeC était des personnes intelligentes ! C'est pas ça normalement ?

- Je le pensais aussi, mais à croire que Rogue n'en avait rien à faire de qui était Préfet. Mais tant que je n'ai pas Malefoy, tout va bien. Dit-elle en se servant du jus de Citrouille.

- Ouais, mais avoir un idiot comme Crabbe en préfet, Rogue à dû recevoir un coup sur la tête! Fit Harry.

- N'en parlons plus.. On a cours de soins au créatures magique avec eux aujourd'hui, c'est déjà assez.

- Tu as raison Mione.

Une fois leur estomac remplis, ils se dirigèrent en cours de Sortilèges qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Hermione fit gagner 30 points à sa maison mais Ron leur en fit perdre 5. Hermione lui en voulu et du coup elle ne lui parla pas plus jusque la fin du cours.

- Bon sang Hermione ! C'est juste 5 points, c'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça !

- Mais ce sont 5 points des 30 que j'ai pu avoir ! Et toi tu envois des boulettes de parchemins sur MacMillan, vraiment..

Hermione ne laissa pas Ron se justifier et accéléra le pas afin de s'éloigner. Il savait qu'Hermione était comme ça. Même pas il a penser à s'excuser. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était avec Ronald qu'elle se disputait le plus? Un proverbe dit "Qui aime bien châtie bien" mais là, elle avait l'impression de se disputer plus avec lui qu'avec Malefoy ! Hermione fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Elle en venait même à le comparer avec le pire élève de Poudlard.. Et voilà qu'une tête blonde fit son apparition devant elle..

- Hey Granger! On s'est disputé avec la Belette à ce qui paraît ? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Malefoy. Cracha-t-elle.

- Tout le monde le sais, et juste pour cinq misérables points.. Tu fait pitié Granger.

- Fiche-moi la paix sale fouine !

- Répètes un peu ça pour voir ? Dit-il à présent énervé.

- Décidément vous êtes tous sourd à Serpentard! Crabbe disait la même chose hier.

- Crabbe ? Ah oui ! Le "PeC". Dit-il en souriant. Comment ça s'est passé il t'a remis à ta place ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe puisse être Préfète.

- Vous êtes à cours de dialogue aussi chez vous ? Je n'arrive pas non plus à comprendre comment Crabbe, une personne avec le cerveau de celui de la taille d'un poisson puisse l'être.

- Mais elle à le sens de l'humour Granger! Dit-il en feignant d'être étonné.

- Au revoir Malefoy !

Hermione s'en alla à la rencontre du professeur qui n'était ni plus ni moins Qu'Hagrid.

- Bonjour Hagrid!

- Oh Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Où sont Harry et Ron ?

- Plus loin. Je vais bien, j'ai été choisi comme Préfète en Chef ! Dit-elle tout sourire.

- Félicitation ! Dit-il en lui offrant une poignée de main. Bon, rassemblez vous tous ici ! Aujourd'hui, dans ce cours, vous aurez à élever un bébé Chartier. Pour cela vous vous mettrez par deux, une fille et un garçon.

Hermione lança un regard à Harry à ce moment et il compris qu'elle n'avait pas envie de travailler avec Ron mais avec lui. Il sourit alors ce qu'elle prit comme un oui. Malheureusement pour elle, Hagrid n'avait pas fini de parler.

- Cependant, je sais que cela ne va pas vous plaire mais vous devrez faire équipe avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de votre maison. Un peu de silence je vous prie. Je sais que personne d'entre vous ne veux choisir son partenaire alors la magie le fera. Voici quatre sac remplis de pierres magiques. Il y aura deux sacs pour les Gryffondors et deux sacs pour les Serpentard. Les filles mettez vous en face d'un sac de votre maison et les garçons faites de même. Maintenant piochez une pierre à l'intérieur.

Chacun piocha une pierre. Toute les pierres étaient rondes et transparentes. Hermione ne voyait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir former des groupes. Mais Hagrid leurs expliqua que lorsqu'il prononcera un nombre, deux pierres s'illumineront et les deux détenteurs de pierres sont partenaires. Ron dû faire équipe avec Millicent Bullstrode et Harry avec Pansy Parkinson. Hermione rit intérieurement du fait que Ron ait pour partenaire Bullstrode. Bien fait pour lui. Mais lorsque se pierre s'illumina, elle du rendre les armes et son visage se crispa en découvrant qu'elle avait pour partenaire son pire ennemi. Draco Malefoy. Bien sûr tout deux protestèrent comme tous les autres élèves mais ils ne pouvaient pas élever un animal ou quoi que ce soit ensemble! Mais malgré toutes les protestations Hagrid fini par faire revenir le silence/

- Vous devrez vous en occuper pendant 4 moins entier vous le garderez le soir à tour de rôle et vous vous comporterez comme si il était votre propre enfant. Cela faut pour 60% de votre note finale dans cette matière.

- Jamais je ne pourrais avoir un enfant avec une fille comme Granger!

- Rassure toi, moi non plus je ne voudrais pas avoir un enfant avec toi ! Pour qu'il ai une tête de fouine ? Très peu pour moi !

- Ah oui ! Tu préfères les tête rousses toi! Dit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- La ferme Malefoy ! Dit-elle en prenant le petit animal et en s'en allant.

Hermione remonta jusqu'au château toute seule suivit de Malefoy. Hagrid leur avait dit de rester toute la journée avec leur Chartier afin qu'il comprenne qu'ils allaient s'occuper de lui. Ils étaient donc contraint de rester ensemble toute l'après-midi. Hermione n'en avait pas du tout envie mais ce travail était important si elle voulait obtenir un Optimal. Et elle VOULAIT obtenir un Optimal. Arrivée au château, ce fut l'heure de déjeuner.

- Je prends le Chartier avec moi pour déjeuner. On se retrouve devant la Grande Porte quand on a fini.

- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre Granger! Tu devra m'attendre devant la Grande porte quand tu auras fini.

Hermione poussa un soupir et s'en alla à sa table. Rien ne servait à argumenter avec lui. Le Chartier qui était dans ses bras monta sur son épaule une fois qu'elle fut assise et se redressa. Elle se servit de quoi manger et le Chartier descendit de son épaule et se dressa devant elle avant de tendre ses deux minuscules pattes pour lui demander à manger. Hermione sourit et fit apparaître une petite assiette dans laquelle elle lui donna un peu de nourriture. Hermione lui montrait des plats et il hochait la tête si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Puis une fois fait il commença à manger.

-Il est vraiment chou ton Chartier dit alors Ginny. Le tien aussi Harry. Mais où est le tien Ron ?

- Bullstrode..

- Oh ! Elle avait peut être peur que tu oublie de le nourrir car tu serais trop occupé à te nourrir! Répondit-elle moqueuse.

- L'année prochaine tu pourras en élever un aussi. Dit alors la brune.

- J'aimerais beaucoup ! Mais j'espère ne pas avoir à travailler avec un Serpent comme vous. Tu es avec qui au fait ?

- Malefoy..

- Oh ! C'est vrai que quitte à tomber sur un Serpentard autant tomber sur lui !

- Tu t'entends parler Ginny ? Malefoy ? On se déteste je te signal. Dit-elle en se levant.

Ginny la suivit et les garçons restèrent à table.

- Mais n'empêche qu'il est vraiment sexy Malefoy ! Tu as déjà vu ses abdos ?

- Ginny si Harry t'entendais, il-

- Mais il ne m'entends pas et on ne sort pas ensemble. Mais revenons à ses abdos.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ses abdos Ginny.. Soupira-t-elle.

- Je l'ai ai vu une fois. Après un entraînement de Quidditch avec eux. Juste après être descendu de son balai il a enlevé son haut, et par Merlin.. C'était magnifique !

- Ginny s'il te plaît.. Dit-elle un peu dégoûtée.

- C'est on je te taquines juste. Bon je te laisse j'ai cours moi.

- OK travailles bien.

- Ouais ouais..

Hermione n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car à peine Ginny partie, Malefoy arriva.

- T'es la depuis quand ?

- A peine une minute.

- Seulement ? Je pensais t'avoir fait poireauter plus longtemps!

- Pfff..

Hermione sortis du château et si dirigea vers un parce pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe avec le Chartier.

- Granger.. Je te hais.

- Moi aussi je te hais Malefoy. Répondit-elle indifférente.

- Pourquoi je suis tombé avec une Sang-De-Bourbe comme toi ?

- Arrêtes de te plaindre.

- Mais-

- Hahahaha.. Rigola-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que..

Malefoy se retourna et vit le Chartier qui était debout sur une Hermione allongée. Le Chartier semblait heureux avec elle et ils jouaient ensemble. Il se glissa sous la robe de sorcière d'Hermione et elle l'ouvrit pour pouvoir faire sortir son petit animal. Puis elle se leva avant d'enlever complètement sa robe. Hermione était heureuse devant ses yeux et il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter ça, qu'il ne supportait pas la voir sourire, mais se surprenait à lui trouver un beau sourire.

- Malefoy ? Fit-elle en lui faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il sèchement.

- C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de répondre comme ça..

- Tu veux quoi..

- Je me demandais juste qui devrais le garder pour ce soir ?

- J'en sais rien..

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'y intéresser! Je te signal que cela vaut pour 60% de notre note finale !

- T'es vraiment soûlante avec tes cours Granger!

- Décides-toi ! Tu veux le garder ce soir ou pas ? Dit-elle à bout.

- J'ai pas envie de le garder..

- D'accord, mais demain tu devras-

- Je sais Granger !

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as à la fin !

- Je fais équipe avec toi ! Granger on peut pas travailler ensemble on se hais ! Et je supporte pas de rester avec toi ! Tu es une Sang-De-Bourbe et-

- MALEFOY ! Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de travailler avec toi ? Franchement ! Tes sentiments à mon égard son réciproque ! Je ne peux pas parler avec toi sans qu'au bout de deux phrase il y ait une dispute ! Je déteste toute ta personne, tu es arrogant, vil, méchant, idiot et j'en passe ! Lâcha-t-elle à bout de souffle. Et le pire c'est que ce n'est uniquement qu'avec moi... Dit-elle plus bas.

- Et toi tu es quoi en hein ? Tu te prends pour une sainte ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Tu fais la gueule à Weaslaid uniquement parce qu'il t'as fait perdre cinq points. Le jour où il t'en fera perdre vingt, j'ose pas imaginer ce que tu lui feras ! T'as vu ! Je prend même le partis de ce crétin tellement je te hais ! Je me demandes comment Potty et la Belette font pour supporter une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme toi ! Tu es la pire personne que j'ai rencontré ! Tes parents doivent pleurer tout les jours de t'avoir comme fille !

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Malefoy. Fit-elle avant de se mettre dos à lui.

Ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait fait mal. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Ses yeux lui piquaient horriblement. C'est vrai, après tout c'était Malefoy, elle n'avait jamais espéré un compliment ou quoi que ce soit de positif venant de lui, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il parlerai de ses parents. Car le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ce n'était que la pure vérité. Les parents d'Hermione n'avaient jamais approuvé le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière. Ils étaient catégoriquement contre le fait qu'elle partes à Poudlard. "C'est de la folie !" Disait-il. "Que diront les gens, s'il apprenaient que notre fille était un monstre !". Elle ne voulait pas y penser, la manière dont ses parents s'étaient empressés de la jeter dans le Poudlard Express dès sa première année et en l'interdisant formellement de revenir pendant les vacances, le fait qu'ils attendaient son retour à la fin de l'année pour brûler toutes les lettres non-ouvertes qu'elle les avaient envoyés et le faire devant ses yeux. Ses parents la haïssaient plus que Malefoy elle en était sûre. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas s'accrocher aux autres à cause de ça. Mais Harry et Ron étaient entrés dans sa vie. Surtout Ron.

Le Chartier commença à couiner en voyant sa "mère" pleurer silencieusement. Elle se retenait d'avoir des hoquet afin qu'IL ne comprenne pas qu'elle pleurait, mais en vain. Malefoy avait déchiré tout les bandages qui maintenait son cœur brisé en place depuis 6 ans. En une seule phrase. Le petit Chartier couinait de plus en plus fort ce que énerva Malefoy qui se leva pour prendre l'animal afin de le faire taire. Mais en se positionnant devant Hermione il vit que le Chartier avait l'air paniqué. En le voyant se dernier couina sur Draco et pointa de la patte Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils et vit qu'Hermione était recroquevillée sur elle même.

- Granger ?

- ...

- Hey, Granger ?

- ...

- Putain Granger ! Réponds quand je te parles !

- La..laisse moi..

- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre et réponds !

- Va-t'en ! Essaya-t-elle de crier.

- Pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce qu'il se passe ! Dit-il en caressant le pauvre Chartier qui couinait toujours.

-...

Devant le mutisme de sa partenaire, Malefoy se mit à réfléchir, il pourrait partir et la laisser en plan, mais indirectement cela signifierait qu'il avait écouté Granger et il ne voulait pas écouter Granger. Et en plus de ça, il avait l'impression que si elle continuait d'être comme ça c'est qu'elle n'allait pas bien et donc qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper du Chartier et lui ne voulait pas s'en occuper. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une solution, essayer d'être gentil. Il s'accroupit alors et posa une main sur son épaule non sans ressentir l'envie de l'enlever tout de suite.

- Granger.. Qu'est ce que t'as ? Souffla-t-il alors.

- Me.. Me touches pas M..Malefoy.

- Enfin Granger ! J'essaie de me montrer sympa envers toi et tu m'envoies balader ! T'es vraiment chiante !

- Je t'ai jamais dit de venir m'aider !

- Tu as un problème alors. Conclut-il.

- Non..

- Bien sûr que si.

- Fiche moi la paix Malefoy ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Malefoy aperçu son visage baigné de larmes, elle lui lança un rapide regard emplis de tristesse avant de s'enfuir, laissant le Chartier avec lui.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La Griffondor courrait dans les couloirs jusque dans sa chambre de préfète et s'effondra sur son lit. La dernière méchanceté de Malefoy repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. Les images de ses parents dégoûtés d'elle. Toute les horreurs qu'elle à vécu pendant les vacances qui précédaient sa première année. IL n'avait pas conscience de tout ça et elle lui en voulait. Elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras. Son père ou sa mère. Peut-être Ron voudrait-il le faire ? Non. Il demanderait pourquoi et elle ne serait pas capable de retenir ses larmes. Jamais il ne lui ferait un câlins juste comme ça. Harry le pourrait mais il demanderait ce qui lui arrive après et elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle voulait juste un câlin...

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, verrouilla la porte et partis prendre un bain. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas. Même si les sanglots se faisaient plus rare. Elle plongea sa tête entièrement dans la baignoire afin de mêler ses larmes à l'eau de son bain. Elle aimait faire ça, cela la réconfortait un peu en se disant que son chagrin était petit comparé à toute l'eau qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle finit pas sortir de la douche et s'habilla avant de regarder son visage dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle avait une mine horrible. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir. Mais avant ça, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau afin de tirer une feuille de parchemin.

_Cher Papa et Maman,_

_Vous me manquez terriblement. A chaque fois que je commence à vous écrire, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Mais cette fois, les larmes sont déjà là. Aujourd'hui mon pire ennemie Draco Malefoy m'a fait pleurer. Il n'a fait que dire la vérité pourtant, mais je ne voulait pas l'entendre, surtout de sa bouche. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir qui c'est. Sauf si vous aviez reçu mes lettres de deuxième année où je vous racontais tout ce qu'il me faisait. De tout les noms dont il me traitait. C'est une horrible journée que je passe en ce moment... J'ai été promue au rang de Préfète-En-Chef ! La seule bonne nouvelle de la semaine. Mon homologue est un Serpentard comme Malefoy. Mais on ne se parles pas et je me portes bien comme ça. Enfin.. un peu mieux.. Je suis désolée d'être une honte pour vous..._

_Je vous aimes._

_Hermione G._

Elle plia son parchemin le mit dans une enveloppe qu'elle ferma soigneusement. Puis fit grossir un coffre qui avait pris une taille microscopique sur son bureau afin d'y entreposer la lettre avec des centaines d'autres. Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire comme si elle envoyait des lettre à ses parents, ils ne le recevaient pas mais elle se sentais mieux de cette façon. Autrement, elle n'aurait pas tenue. Depuis sa troisième année, Hermione louait un appartement quand elle revenait dans le monde Moldu. Ses parents ne faisaient que lui verser de l'argent mais ils n'avaient plus aucun contact. Ils ne la voyaient plus comme leur fille. Hermione se sentait pitoyable d'avoir pleuré devant lui mais elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Elle s'allongea sur son lit quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié le Chartier avec Malefoy. Elle se leva d'un bond et lança un sort sur son visage afin de camoufler temporairement sa mauvaise mine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione attendit qu'un Serpentard arrive afin de pouvoir lui demander si Malefoy était à l'intérieur. Il n'était plus dehors et elle n'avait pas la tête à chercher partout. Une Serpentard arriva et lança un regard mauvais à Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voudrais savoir si Malefoy est à l'intérieur, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

- Et pourquoi tu veux parler à Draco ?

- C'est à propos de notre devoir..

- Oh ! Je vais voir alors. Mais ne t'avises pas de le draguer tu m'entends !

- Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça Parkinson.

- Drakichouuuuu ! Gloussa-t-elle.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Draco sortit du portrait.

- Oh.. Granger. Dit-il quelque peu mal à l'aise. La voir pleurer l'avait fait se sentir bizarre.

- Je.. je.. Le Chartier je.. Balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu es venue le chercher c'est ça ? Dit-il en devinant.

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête et fixait ses chaussures, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Le bout d'ombre qu'elle voyait de Malefoy s'en alla et elle releva la tête intriguée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec le Chartier et Hermione s'empressa de s'intéresser à nouveau à ses chaussures. En temps normal elle n'aurait jamais fait ça mais maintenant qu'il avait ré-ouvert une blessure qui commençait uniquement à se refermer, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire face pendant un moment. Ce qui tombait mal car ils devaient travailler ensemble pour les quatre prochains mois.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux le prendre ? Je peux m'en occuper sinon.

Hermione fut surprise de sa réaction mais répondit:

- Tu voulais pas le prendre tout à l'heure alors on à décidé que je le prendrais, point ! Donnes le moi!

- Mais tu es sûre que tu-

- Je peux très bien m'en occuper Malefoy.

Malefoy se renfrogna mais lui donna le Chartier avant de caresser le crâne de la petite bête. Hermione le prit et s'en alla à toute vitesse, ce que le blond ne manqua pas de remarquer. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre Hermione se jeta dans son lit. Le Chartier quand à lui explora la chambre quelques minutes avant d'entendre des sanglots, sanglots qui s'amplifiaient. Il remonta en vitesse sur le lit afin de renifler le visage d'Hermione. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'enroula sous sa couette. Et elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard avec le Chartier, en pensant qu'elle devrait lui trouver un nom.

_**Voilà. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! J'y répondrais volontiers 3**_

_**Bisous ! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre que je viens tout juste de terminer. J'écris les chapitre quand l'inspiration me vient alors je m'excuse par avance pour mon irrégularité future :3 **

**Je réponds aux Reviews si je peux mais généralement je pense que je répondrais à tous :3 J'essaierais de le faire dans l'ordre aussi.**

**Je vous laisse alors. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

**Miss Plume Acide:** Hello ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour tout te dire au départ je voulais que Drago soit quelqu'un de super détestable. Mais je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer de le changer un peu. En espérant qu'il plaira aux lectrices. Même si moi-même j'aime beaucoup le Drago Malefoy méchant et dragueur qui s'adoucit au cours du temps :3 Pour ce qui est de Crabbe il me fallait un personnage que je n'apprécie pas du tout pour trouver des choses à dire. J'ai d'abord hésité avec Blaise Zabini mais je pense l'introduire dans l'histoire plus tard mais plutôt comme quelqu'un d'assez drôle. Et pour répondre à ta question de la période, cela se passe lors de la 6ème année. Je pense peut être intégrer un des fameux repas des chouchous de Slughorn :3 Voilà, j'espère avoir pu t'éclairer un peu :)

**Mama-PeaceLove: **Merci beaucoup :3

**espe29:**Merci beaucoup ! Un Chartier est une sorte de furet mais il a la capacité de parler et généralement son vocabulaire n'est composé que de gros mots. Mais dans l'histoire j'essaie de le rendre plutôt chou sans pour autant le changer complètement. Voilà, j'espère que ma définition était assez claire :)

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

Drago était dans sa chambre sur son lit lui aussi. Avoir vu la brune pleurer avait remué quelque chose en lui. Il ne savait pas quoi mais, il savait qu'il n'avait pas aimé la voir pleurer. En général il s'en ficherait qu'une fille comme elle pleure, et il en rirait si c'était lui qui l'avait fait pleurer mais la c'était différent. Bien sûr, il s'avait qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait fait pleurer mais il était persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Granger. Et il était maintenant tiraillé entre essayer de savoir ou n'en avoir rien à faire. Mais sa curiosité l'emportait. Il gifla mentalement en pensant que Granger aussi aurait cédé à la curiosité. Il fini par se lever et aller se mettre en pyjama pour se glisser sous ses draps de soie au couleurs de sa maison. Bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Granger, son visage était en permanence dans sa tête. Elle pleurait et il commençait à regretter ses paroles. Il l'a haïssait, il en était sûr mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle allait bien ou si elle pleurait encore. Mais qu'aurait il fait si Granger pleurait devant lui ? Rien. Il aurait fuit encore, ne voualnt pas affronter encore une fois le visage larmoyant de cette fille.

Il essaya de se changer les idées en pensant au Quidditch, ils avaient un match contre les Griffondors dans une semaine et il devait avoir une réunion avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Peut-être que le jour du match Granger serait là ? Et peut être que le match lui changera les idées ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demandes. Enfin pas de venir le regarder lui plus particulièrement mais-. Minute! Pourquoi ce cherchait-il des excuses alors qu'il pensait ? Personne ne peux savoir ce qu'il pense de toute façon. Et il pensait encore à Granger, décidement cette fille était envahissante. Il essaya de penser à autre chose. Les filles par exemple. Pansy passait son temps à lui courrir après sous prétexte qu'ils étaient fiancée. Mais il ne voulait pas de Pansy, elle était trop collante ! Il voulait une fille qui est différente ! Tout mais pas Pansy ! Même Granger serait- Noooon ! Pas encore ! Il s'enfonça dans son oreiller en essayant de ne plus penser à Granger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione avait une tête horrible à son réveil, ses yeux était gonflés et rougit par les pleurs, ses cheveux était plus emmélés que jamais. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirgea vers la salle de bain pendant que le Chartier dormait encore. L'image que lui renvoyant son miroir l'horrifiait. Elle ne pouvait pas se présenter comme ça devant ses amis, il lui poseraient des questions et elle ne voulait pas encore pleurer, il ne voulaient pas qu'il la prennent en pitié et elle voulait encore moins leur en parler. Ils la verraient differement elle en était sûre et ce ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Après tout, elle pouvait se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment de sa vie et que dans quelques jours ou semaine tout irait bien à nouveau. Oui, penser comme ça était mieux que de se rappeler de **ça. **

Elle sortit de la salle de bain après avoir lancé une quantité de sortilèges sur son visage et se dirigea vers la grande salle le Chartier sur sa tête. Sur son chemin elle croisa Malefoy avec sa bande. Il la regarda passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la grande Porte. Elle avait gardé les yeux sur ses chaussures et fit mine de sourire en arriva à sa table. Ron avait gardé une place à côté de lui pour elle. Cela lui fit plaisir et elle lui addressa un charrmant sourire. Sincère. Le Chartier sauta sur la table pour se ruer sur un des plats devant lequel il commença à crier "Ça ! Ça !"

- Il est en forme ton Chartier dis-donc ! Dit Ron.

- Oui, il a du bien dormir. Sourit-elle.

- Moi le mien n'a pas arrêter de brailler toute la nuit et personne à pu dormir ! Répondit le roux en pointant sa petite bête qui dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux.

- Ah oui ! J'ai vu Neville ce matin, il avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Dit Ginny.

- Oui, il arrêtait pas d'hurler dans les oreille du pauvre Neville hier soir. Dit alors Harry qui arborait d'énormes cernes.

- Et ton Chartier à toi Harry, il est où ?

- Parkinson l'a prit. Elle veut impressioner Drago avec ses capacités à être mère ! Mais ça n'a pas du bien fonctionner, regarde là. Dit-il en pointant la table des Serpentards.

En effet, Pansy Parkinson était vraiment fatiguée. Elle ne réagissait même plus au flot de paroles que débitait Bullstrode, elles qui adoraient parler encore et encore. Le regard d'Hermione balaya la table des Serpentard et s'arrêta sur un blond qui la fixait, il n'essayait même pas de se faire discret. Hermione pouvait parfaitement distinguer ses yeux gris et avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient la transpercer et qu'il pourrait ensuite pouvoir lire en elle. Elle était comme hypnotisée par son regard. Et lorsque les paroles de Drago firent surface dans sa tête. Cela la ramena sur Terre et elle plongea son regard sur son porridge, puis sur son Chartier qui grignotait.

Ron lui fit sortir de ses pensées en parlant des nouvelles séléctions de Quidditch qui auront lieu demain. Ils étaient en sixième année et il fallait repasser les séléctions. Il espérait secrètement qu'Harry le choisirait tout de même pour être gardien comme il était son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait la jambe complètement guérrie grâce aux potions que Mrs. Pompresh lui avait presque enfoncé dans la gorge à son arrivée à l'infirmerie. Mais Hermione fit promettre à Harry de rester impartial.

Le reste de la journée, se passa plutôt bien. Elle réussit à éviter Malefoy plusieurs fois et dès qu'ils eurent fini les cours, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre de Préfète avec le Chartier. C'était le tour de Malefoy de le prendre, elle le savait, mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait lui donner sans lui faire face. Et puis elle préférait s'imaginer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce projet et qu'il ne viendrait pas le réclamer. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle pensa trop vite.

- Salut, mec. Dit la voix de Crabbe.

- Granger est là? Dit alors une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

- En haut dans sa chambre. Mais, pourquoi tu veux parler à cette Sang-De-Bourbe ?

- On travail ensemble je te signal crétin! Dit-il un peu plus fort en s'énervant.

- C'est bon calme-toi..

- Tu me donnes pas d'ordre sombre imbécile !

- Oui mais toi de m'a pourtant forcé à-

- Fermes-là idiot ! Où est la chambre de Granger ?

Hermione se raidit en entendant ça. Elle ferma sa porte doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et partis se mettre sur son bureau. Le Chartier la suivie et s'installa tranquillement sur l'enorme pile de livre qui reposait sur son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et son coeur battait à tout rompre. Jamais Malefoy ne l'avait autant faite stresser ainsi. Hermione se retourna mais resta assise, trop perturbée pour se lever.

- Granger ?

- ...

- Je suis venu chercher le Chartier.

- Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici ! Il n'y a que les préfets qui peuvent être là. Cracha-t-elle.

- Tu vas te calmer ! Je suis juste venu reccupérer la bestiole.

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Granger ? Tu es différente de d'habitude.

- Ooh ! Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est nouveau ça ! Parce que je ne comprend vraiment pas là. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou quoi que ce soit, je me débrouille bien par moi-même !

- Tu fais chier Granger ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Toi aussi Malefoy ! Prend le et va-t-en. Je viendrais le réccuperer demain matin.

- Je le gardes. Si tu veux le voir, tu devrais te pointer au parc demain aprem. Si tu pense que je m'en fou de se devoir, tu te mets la baguette dans l'oeil ! Même si c'est cet ignorant de garde chasse qui fait le cours, je compte bien avoir un O.

Et c'est sur ses paroles qu'il s'en alla avec le Chartier. Hermione resta surprise. Il était sérieux à propos de ce devoir, mais ça voulait dire qu'il voudrait y être impliquée autant qu'elle. Elle commença à travailler et au bout d'une heure et demie, elle partit prendre sa douche et se glissa sous ses draps mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Grâce devoir, que représentait le Chartier, les élèves avaient leurs après-midi de libre trois fois par semaine pour pouvoir s'occuper de leur animal. Notre Griffondor était partie au parc. Lors du déjeuner on pouvait sentir une certaine tension. Ron mangeait doucement, ce qui n'était pas normal et Harry et Ginny ne savaient pas quoi lui dire. Hermione finissait de manger lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy se lever et partir avec le Chartier. Elle avala un verre de jus de citrouille et se tourna vers Ron avec un sourire tendre et lui dit "Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir, je n'en doutes pas une seule seconde. J'aurais aimé venir t'encourager mais je ne peux pas. Désolée et amuses-toi bien Ronald!" Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva et déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue du rouquin avant de partir à toute vitesse. Ron lâcha sa cuillère et resta immobile un moment alors qu'Harry et Ginny souriaient.

Elle continua de marcher dans le parc en se remémorant ce dejeuner et souriait bêtement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de deux élèves.

- Tu as lu ça ? C'est horrible tu trouves pas ?

- Oui, la Gazette a fait fort pour dénicher quelque chose comme ça !

- En même temps ce genre de chose est plutôt rare. C'est honteux de faire ça !

- Cette famille doit être déshonnorée !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Cacher son enfant dans des cachots pendant 15 ans sous prétexte qu'ils ont honte que eux, Sang-Purs aient un enfant Cracmol, il faut le faire !

- C'est vraiment horrible d'avoir des parents qui on honte de leurs enfants parce qu'ils sont différents.

Le sourire niais d'Hermione s'éffaça et les larmes prirent place. Elle se mit à marcher plus rapidement tout en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui osaient s'échapper. Elle arriva dans un endroit très calme où il n'y avait personne. Elle se laissa glisser contre un arbre et là, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Tout son être lui faisait mal, elle sentait ses entrailles se déchirer.

Ses parents la haïssaient, ils lui avaient dit les choses en face. Elle voyait le dégoût sur leurs visage quand elle avait fait de la magie sans s'en rendre compte chez elle et que la vaisselle s'était faite toute seule. Sa mère était arrivée et avait brisé toute la vaiselle propre et lui avait fait nettoyer avec ses mains nues. Son père lisait tranquillement le journal et sa mère arrosait les plantes. Elle aurait pu les détester, et elle le voulait. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait, elle se rappelait les merveilleux moment qu'elle avait passé avec eux avant ses dix ans.

Elle en venait même parfois à regretter d'être une sorcière et d'avoir reçu sa lettre. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu rencontrer Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et bien d'autres. Ils étaient ses précieux trésors, et Ron était son joyaux. Elle était contradictoire dans son esprit, ce qui la perturbait encore plus.

Des cris commençaient à sortir de sa bouche. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours alors elle pouvait se le permettre. Une infime partie de sa douleurs se traduisaient en cris. Sa tête commença à lui faire mal mais elle pleurait toujours. Et plus le temps passait, plus ses sanglots se faisaient moins bruyant et elle s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte.

Quelque temps plus tard, elle sentit de la chaleur autour d'elle et c'était agréable. La chaleur était de plus en plus présente. Et elle comprit que quelqu'un l'enlaçait. Elle resserra alors son étreinte autour de cette personne qui lui donnait se dont elle avait besoin depuis longtemps. Le front de la brune se retrouva au niveau du cou de cette même personne. Sa peau était chaude et agréable. Hermione comprit alors que ce n'était pas un rêve lorsqu'elle bougea trop brusquement et entendit une voix pousser un cri de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en s'excusant sans savoir à qui elle parlait.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais p- Malefoy ! Dit-elle surprise.

- Ouch ! Granger, bouge pas comme ça, ma jambe, ma jambe ! Lève-toi !

Hermione se leva d'un bond en faisant glisser une couverture qui se trouvait sur elle. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Comment s'est elle retrouver à enlacer Malefoy ?!

- Qu'est qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe que tu m'as donné un coup de main dans le nez. Dit-il en touchant son nez.

- Montres moi. Dit-elle alors. Episkey !

- Putain.. Oh? Je vais mieux. Tu as fait quoi ?

- Réparé. Tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant ?

- Expliquer quoi ?

- Malefoy ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Mais.. Ah ! Tu veux pas t'asseoir avant ? J'aime pas lever la tête pour parler aux gens.

Hermione obtempéra en soupirant à l'attitude d'enfant gatée de Malefoy.

- Tu étais assise toute seule à un arbre et je te cherchais puisque tu venais pas je pensais que tu savais pas où j'étais donc je me suis levé et-

- Qu'est ce que je faisait dans tes bras ! Cria-t-elle.

- Tu dormais. Je t'ai trouvée endormie contre un arbre le visage pleins de larmes Granger. Et tu grelottais alors je t'ai porté jusqu'où j'étais avec le Chartier mais à peine je t'ai prise dans mes bras, que tu t'es accrochée à moi.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Et Malefoy afficha un sourire narquois qui lui valut un petit coup de poing dans l'estomac. Hermione sentit alors que sa peau était dure. Ginny devait avoir raison pour ses abdos. Elle se mit alors à rougir en pensant aux abdos de Malefoy.

- Tu veux les voirs ? Dit-il avec un sourire typiquement Malefoyen.

Il avait pu deviner ce à quoi elle pensait. Ce qui arracha un petit sourire à la brune avant de se retourner et le traiter de crétin.

- Granger ?

- Hmm... Dit-elle en regardant le Chartier jouer dans l'herbe.

- Je sais que tu vas t'énerver mais, tu pleurais encore quand je t'avais dans les bras et j'ai voulu te déposer ici et te couvrir, mais tu ne voulais pas me lâcher... Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas avec toi. Et j'ai la forte impression que c'est un peu à cause de moi je me trompe ?

- ...

- Tu sais, on se déteste mais je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute. Enfin.. en partie mais pas complètement. J'ai raison ?

- ...

- Granger, réponds-moi. Dit-il presque suppliant.

- Tu.. t'inquètes pour moi ?

- Je... non ! Dit-il trop rapidement pour être sincère. Enfaite.. pas vraiment mais plutôt un petit peu.. Oui.

Hermione se retourna rapidement et Drago évita son regard. Elle croyait avoir mal compris mais l'air penaud que prenait Malefoy lui prouvait que non.

- Pourquoi ? Fut la seule réponse qu'elle prononcer.

- J'en sais vraiment rien. Mais je sais que je supportes pas de te voir comme ça alors que je te déteste. Mais je me sentirais pas comme ça je pense, si tes amis voyaient que tu te sens mal.

Hermione le regardait comme si elle voyait un inconnu. Elle ne connaissait pas Malefoy comme ça. Et lui avait compris que ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de lui alors que ses amis n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas heureuse.

- Mais après, c'est toi qui fait en sorte qu'ils ne voient rien.

Elle le regardait de plus en plus bizarrement cette fois. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et étonnament, elle trouvait ça réconfortant. Elle n'avait rien à dire et il comprenait qu'elle était mal, lui, son ennemi de toujours.

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait même pas les retenires. Elle le regardait avec des yeux brillant de larmes. A peine quelques secondes passèrent et sans rien dire, Drago ouvrit ses bras et elle vint s'y loger. Sans un mot, avec uniquement le bruit du vent passant à travers les feuilles des arbres, Hermione recommença à pleurer. Malefoy ne parlait pas et se contentait juste de la serrer dans ses bras très fort. Les mains d'Hermione étaient contre le torse du blond et elle pouvait sentir qu'il était musclé et dégageait beaucoup de chaleur. Et elle avait envie de chaleur. Elle posa alors sa main à plat sur torse alors qu'elle était toujours blottie contre lui et sentit les battements réguliers du blond.

- Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu touches ? Dit-il d'un ton narquois.

- Je.. nulle part.. c'est juste que c'est chaud et..

- Je t'embêtes Granger ! Dit-il alors.

- Idiot. Dit-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans le coup de Drago.

- Tu n'as pas soif ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu as tellement pleurer, je sais pas, tu pourrais te déssecher de l'intérieur ! Dit-il avec un air sérieux.

- Hahaha.. Ne t'inquètes pas pour ça et puis, où irais-tu chercher l'eau dit moi ?

- Je suis un sorcier Granger, un Aguamenti et c'est bon.

- Un sorcier...

- Oui Granger, un sorcier. C'est bien ! Tu es prêtes pour passer en première année ! Se moqua-t-il.

Hermione se redressa et lui addressa un sourire. Avant de redevenir sérieuse et de lui demander.

- Si tu était un Cracmol, comment tes parents réagiraient-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais pas comme cette famille dans la Gazette. Ils seraient déçus - et surtout mon père - mais je pense que ça ne changerait rien au fait que je sois leurs fils unique.

- Ah..

- Pourquoi ? Ça t'as perturbé l'article de la Gazette ? Me dit pas que c'est à cause de ça que t'es triste !

- Non... Dit-elle en ayant envie de pleurer à nouveau.

- Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Dit-il en voyant Hermione se renfermer.

- Oui. Tu voudrais pas qu'on lui donne un nom ?

- Au Chartier ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de dire Chartier à chaque fois. Et puis cette petite boule blanche mérite un nom. Il est adorable comparé aux Chartiers des autres.

- Il ? Parce que c'est un mâle ?

- Euh.. Je sais pas... Je pourrait le demander à Hagrid la prochaine fois.

- D'ici là on peux pas lui donner de nom.

- On peut tout de même chercher ?

- Tu en as vraiment marre hein ? De l'appeler Chartier.

- Oui. Dit-elle en traçant des cercles sur le torse du blond avec son doigt.

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- Je sais pas, je pensais à flocon. Comme il est tout blanc et qu'il est beau.

- Un vrai Malefoy !

- Parce qu'il est tout blanc ? Dit-elle alors narquoise.

- Non. Parce qu'il est beau bien sûr. Dis moi que je suis pas beau. Dit-il en gonflant son torse.

- Tu es affreux Malefoy! Dit-elle en tirant la langue.

- Ouch! Granger, mon égo! Tu lui fait mal là! Je suis musclé quand même ? Dit il en contractant son bras.

- Bon d'accord, peut être un peu.

- Un peu ?! Seulement ?! Regarde un peu ça.

Il bougea un peu Granger et souleva sa chemise, laissant entrevoir ses abdos magnifique. Hermione resta scotchée devant l'oeuvre d'art que lui offrait Drago. Et ne pu détourner son regard.

- Verdict ? Dit alors Drago naquois. Même si je pense déjà avoir ma réponse.

-...

- Granger, mes yeux sont plus haut.

- Je.. euh... Dit-elle en regardant à nouveau Drago dans ses yeux. Tes yeux sont bleu ?

- Finement observée. (1)

- Hahaha..

- Sinon je suis d'accord avec Flocon. En plus ça fait mixte, du coup peut importe ce qu'il est ce sera bon.

- Oui.

Hermione était toujours blottie contre lui et elle avait complètement oublié ses parents pendant un moment. Elle remarqua alors que la main de Malefoy était sur sa hanche et la maintenait tout contre lui et il caressait son dos avec son pouce. Elle sentit rougir, mais releva la tête en addressant un sourire sincère à Drago.

- Merci.

- Merci pourquoi ? Demanda alors le blond incrédule.

- Tu m'as fait me sentir mieux et tu n'as pas posé de question.

- Oh ! Je meurs d'envie de savoir mais j'ai pas envie que tu sois triste à nouveau alors voilà.

- Merci.

- Encore ? J'ai rarement entendu ça de ta bouche. Enfaite.. Jamais.

- Idiot ! Souria-t-elle alors.

- Ouais.. bon, je préfère quand tu me remercies ! Dit-il en tirant la langue.

Hermione se mit à rire et Drago se surpris à la détailler. Elle avait un beau visage quand elle souriait. Hermione se redressa alors et pris le le Chartier avec elle.

- Tu t'appelles flocon. Dit-elle en caressant la petite bête.

- Faucon ? Répéta-t-il alors.

- Non, tu n'est pas un oiseau. Flooocon.

- Faucon. Répéta-t-il.

- Tu sais Granger, ses bestioles, quand elle parlent ne font que dire des gros mots. Alors, je pense pas qu'il parle d'oiseaux. Tu sais si tu sépare chaque syllabe ça fait.

- Fau-con ? Ooooh ! Faux con ! Non ! Malefoy fait quelque chose !

- J'y peux rien moi ! Et puis maintenant espéront que ce soit un mâle parce qu'au féminin ça passe moins bien.

- Malefoy...

- Bon Granger. Je vais y aller. Je dois m'entraîner au Quidditch demain matin donc je vais me coucher super tôt. Tu viendras au match ?

- Je sais pas encore.

- Tu viendras si Weasmoche est pris j'en suis sûr.

- Ne l'appel pas comme ça!

- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre !

- Aarf ! Bonne nuit Malefoy ! Dit-elle en commençant à partir avec Faucon.

- Bonne nuit Granger. Dit il en la rattrapant et lui embrassant le front. Si jamais tu te sens encore mal, tu peux venir me voir.

Drago parti les mains dans les poches et Hermione resta immobile. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago Malefoy, lui proposait son aide.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione était dans son lit et pensait à Malefoy. Il avait été vraiment gentil aujourd'hui. Et elle se sentait bien avec lui. Elle aimerait bien que Ron le prenne dans ses bras aussi longtemps que Drago l'avait fait. Jamais elle aurait pensé que celui qui la consolerais le mieux serait son pire ennemi. Et surtout, jamais elle ne pourrait en parler à ses amis. Leur dire que Drago avait été vraiment gentil avec elle, ils trouveraient sa louche et Harry se mettrai à faire un rapport avec Voldemort et Ron serait peut être jaloux. Même si cette deuxième proposition était tentante. Mais avec un autre garçon que Malefoy car il prendrait ça plus pour une trahison.

Faucon, - puisqu'il ne savait pas dire flocon - était assis sur le bureau d'Hermione où il trônait sur une éternelle pile de livre. Hermione ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau et pris un parchemin et sa plume.

_Chers Papa et Maman._

_Aujourd'hui dans la Gazette du Sorcier, le journal quotidien de ce monde que vous détestez, on parlait en première page d'une famille de Sang-Pur, une famille dont les deux parents sont des sorciers, qui avaient caché l'existence de leur fille qui était une Cracmol. Autrement dit, son histoire est identique à la mienne. J'avais pourtant bien commencé la journée, j'avais même réussi à embrasser Ron sur la joue et j'avais bien vu que cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. _

_J'étais vraiment heureuse, et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre cet idiot de Malefoy pour m'occuper de Faucon, un Chartier dont nous devons nous occuper ensemble pendant quatres mois. Je voulais l'appeler Flocon mais il n'arrive pas à le dire. Bref, j'étais dans le parc quand j'ai entendu parlé de la famille Sang-Pur. Et je vous ai relié à ça. Je sais que c'est horrible mais ils avaient honte de leur enfant, comme vous avez honte de moi alors je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et j'ai pleuré. Pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir contre un arbre seule._

_Mais quand je me suis réveillée, Malefoy était avec moi. Il me tenait dans ses bras et il a réussi à me consoler. Je vous ai oublié pendant un moment et je me sentais vraiment mieux. Il ne faisait que me tenir dans ses bras et pourtant, mais je n'avais plus mal. Etre avec Malefoy me faisait vraiment du bien, mais j'aurais aimé que ce soit Ronald. _

_Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression de Ron n'en a rien à faire de moi... Je l'aime tellement, mais je ne peux pas lui dire, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me rejettes et que plus rien ne soit plus jamais pareil entre nous. Harry pourrait essayer de comprendre et me consoler, je suis sûre qu'il le fera, mais il ne pourra pas comprendre. Lui et Ginny sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, leur amour est réciproque. Mais le mien est à sens unique j'en ai bien peur. J'ai même l'impression de l'avoir trahi quand j'y pense. Parce que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy n'aurait pas dû se faire... Et ça aurait dû etre LUI ! Mais je ne peux rien y faire._

_Je... __Vous n'en avez rien à faire de toute façon... Mais heureusement que je peux écrire ces lettre. Je ne m'en sortirais pas sinon._

_Bonne nuit. _

_Hermione G._

Hermione replia la lettre et formula un "Amplificatum" puis plaça la lettre dans le coffre pour terminer par un "Reducto". Puis alla se coucher, elle dormirait bien ce soir. Et ce, grâce à Drago Malefoy.

Le lendemain, Hermione, qui avait bien dormi, se réveilla de bonne humeur et elle avit bonne mine cette fois. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se doucher puis revint dans sa chambre pour réveiller le Chartier mais ce ne fut pas la peine car a peine la brune ouvrit la porte de sa chambre que Faucon bondit sur elle en criant "BOUFFER ! BOUFFER !" Hermione n'apprécia pas ce ton et se mit a sermonner le petit animal, qui s'arrêta d'un coup de hurler.

Elle le mit sur son épaule et descendit jusque la grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi et il n'y avait pas cours, alors il n'y avait pas autant d'élèves que d'habitude, la majorité d'entre eux préférant faire une grasse matinée. À table elle ne rencontra que Neville, Luna et Ginny. Il y en avait d'autres, mais elle ne parlait que très peu aux autres membres de sa maison.

Les trois filles discutèrent entre elles pendant que Neville lisait un livre de Botanique nommé ... . Il adorait cette matière et tout le monde le savait, et aujourd'hui il allait partir avec le Professeur Chourave pendant tout le week-end rechercher des plantes en dehors du château. Il était tout excité depuis plusieurs jour, et là il était silencieux, Hermione avait l'impression que Neville allait aspirer le livre rien qu'en le regardant.

Elle continua de discuter avec les filles lorsqu'elle vit le Professeur McGonagall se lever précipitamment et sortir de la salle rapidement. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Hermione se demanda ce qui se passait mais cela ne piqua que très peu sa "curiosité maladive" comme disait Malefoy.

Bizarrement, le fait de penser à Malefoy la fit sourire. Mais son sourire disparu tout aussitôt et elle se mit à réfléchir. Certes, Malefoy avait été vraiment gentil avec elle hier, et elle ignorait toujours pourquoi, mais maintenant, comment devrait-elle réagir face à Malefoy ? Devrait-elle agir comme si de rien était et continuer à se lancer des piques ? Ou devrait-elle agir gentiment avec lui ? La deuxième proposition lui semblait tellement irréaliste, mais maintenant qu'elle y avait pensé, ça l'était moins. Peut importe comment elle tournait la question dans sa tête, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Ginny lui fit sortir de ses pensées en lui posant une question.

- T'en penses quoi ?

- A propos de quoi ? Répondit alors la brune perdue.

- Du bal ! Tu ne nous écoutais pas hein, avoue.

- Oui désolée, j'étais en train de me demander pourquoi McGonagall était sortie comme ça. Mentit la brune.

- Elle a sûrement dû apprendre quelque chose. Dit alors la rousse en haussant les épaules. Mais revenons au bal. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'Harry va se décider à me proposer d'y aller avec lui ?

- Ginny, le bal est en décembre, et nous venons de rentrer en cours, et donc nous sommes en fin septembre. Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

- Tu parles bien des ASPICS alors qu'ils ne sont qu'à la fin de l'année SCOLAIRE..

- C'est différent, là ça concerne notre avenir !

- Là aussi ! Ça concerne mon avenir avec Harry !

- T'es vraiment pas possible. Dit la brune en riant.

- Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu penses que mon crétin de frère, va te le demander ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à la possibilité qu'il ne l'inviterai pas. Et si il y allait avec Lavande ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu voir Ron depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans l'appartement des préfets. Peut être que cette fille c'était rapproché de lui en son absence ? Peut être que Ron commençait a ressentir quelque chose pour Lavande? Et non pour elle ? Hermione avait oublié de répondre à Ginny et cette dernière pensa qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Elles continuèrent de déjeuner tranquillement.

Une fois rassasiée elle se leva et partis en direction de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement. Faucon était avec elle. Madame Pince piquera une crise si elle entrait dans la bibliothèque avec lui. Hermione pensa que Madame Pince préférerait avoir de la poussière sur ses grimoires que des poils d'animaux. Elle ne voyait qu'une solution, le donner à Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de le voir, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. En plus elle ne savait pas ou il se trouvait. Elle se mit donc à attendre qu'il arrive et se posta contre un mur en face de la grande porte. Faucon descendit de son épaule et courait un peu partout, mais restait à la vu de la lionne. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Drago arriva accompagné de toute sa bande. Hermione se raidit en le voyant. Et comme ses amis étaient là elle décida de faire comme si de rien était.

- Malefoy !

- Granger ? Dit il un peu surpris.

- J'ai besoin d'aller travailler et je ne pense pas que Mme Pince l'acceptera, alors j'ai besoin que tu le garde. Dit elle en lui donnant Faucon.

- Euh.. OK.. Dit-il un peu confus.

- Très bien. Je le récupérerait plus tard. Dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Drago ne compris pas pourquoi Hermione réagissait comme si de rien était. Peut être avait-il été utilisé par Granger juste pour qu'elle le réconforte? Cette hypothèse l'énervait vraiment beaucoup. Mais quelque part, cela le rendait un peu triste. Juste un peu... Enfin un peu plus qu'un peu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione était assise et avait éparpillé de long parchemins partout sur sa table. Elle devait rendre un devoir dans un mois. Elle avait le temps bien sûr, mais qui ne savait pas qu'Hermione aimait prendre de l'avance sur tout. Elle avait presque fini sa traduction de Runes à rendre. En même cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'elle y travaillait. Ensuite, elle lirait en diagonal le prochain cours de Rogue. Même si en troisième année elle avait bien lu son cours d'avant, ils avaient étudié les loup-garous et les animagus au lieu des pitiponks. Bien sûr Rogue n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque. C'est pour ça que maintenant elle le faisait très rapidement.

Une fois terminée. Hermione rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac. Elle sortit et tomba nez à nez à Malefoy qui l'attendais assis sur le rebord d'un grande fenêtre en face la porte de la bibliothèque. Drago s'approcha d'elle avec une démarche nonchalante.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Dit-il énervé.

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy ? Dit-elle en lui lançant un mauvais regard.

- De ta manière de t'addresser à moi plus tôt ! Quand tu m'as refilé Faucon !

- Quoi ? Dit-elle incrédule.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu viens me parler ?

- Oh ! Je vois ! Tu réagis comme si de rien était alors? Tu t'es servi de moi alors ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Dit-il alors que ça machoire se contractait.

- Quoi ?! Tu penses que je me suis servie de toi ? C'est toi qui est venu ! Je t'ai jamais dit de venir m'aider ou quoi que ce soit ! S'énerva la lionne.

- Oh ! Pourtant tu en as bien profité hein ! J'avais commencé à croire que peut être tu n'étais pas aussi insupportable que ça ! Mais je me suis bien trompée ! Si Weasley apprenait ce qui s'est passé entre nous ! Je pense qu'il pèterais un cable.. Dit-il en commençant à sourire.

- Non.. Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Malefoy !

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas aussi vil que tu le crois ! Et dire que j'avais commencé à t'apprécier ! Dit-il en lui lançant un regard à la fois triste et dégouté.

**(1) J'ai repris cette phrase dans le film Harry Potter Et La Coupe De Feu. Au cas où vous ne vous rappelleriez pas, c'est au moment où Ron et Harry discutent pendant qu'il travaillent dans une salle avec Rogue et d'autres élèves et qu'il cherchent des cavalières. Puis Ron demande maladroitement à Hermione si elle pourrait aller au Bal avec l'un deux. C'est une réplique d'Hermione elle même, ce qui m'a décroché un petit sourire pendant que j'écrivais cette scène. :3**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus :) Laissez moi des reviews et peut être que Drago vous montrera ses abdos :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à toutes ! Pour l'instant, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre et donc, j'ai le temps de poster chaque semaine. Mais durant ces deux prochaines semaines je ne pourrait pas écrire car je prépare un oral très important alors je m'excuse par avance. Je suis très préssée d'écrire le Chapitre 4, mais priorités oblige, je dois me concentrer sur mes études... Bon, voici les Réponses Aux Reviews !**

**espe29**: Merci pour ta review :3 Oui il pourrait, mais l'histoire serait plutôt ennuyeuse sans les disputes de ce couple. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien les faire se disputer. :3 Merci !

**Miss Plume Acide**: Hello ! De rien, au début de ma fic j'ai complètement oublié de le préciser. Pour ce qui est de la guerre, je pense en parler aussi. Mais pas vraiment du déroulement de la guerre mais plus du point de vu de Drago et Hermione. Le fait qu'il se soient rapprochés et qu'il doivent se battre l'un contre l'autre. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment je vais le faire mais j'y réfléchi dès à présent. Mais la guerre aura un gros impact sur leur relation.

Pour ce qui est de Crabbe, dans se chapitre tu verras, enfin, tu liras et tu me diras ta réaction car cela par un peu de Crabbe ainsi que de son poste. Mais je te laisse lire :3 J'aurais en effet pu choisi Théo mais pour moi il est intelligent mais aussi sympathique que Pansy alors que Crabbe est un parfait idiot. Ce qui est plus facile pour ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de faire apparaître Blaise car il est l'humour qui manquait au Serpentard, de mon point de vu bien sûr. Je suis contente que tu apprécie Faucon, il est présent aussi dans se chapitre. Pour les lettres d'Hermione, je me suis basée sur moi. J'écris les moments les plus triste dans des lettre comme elle. Alors je trouvais que c'est un bon moyen pour elle de gérer sa tristesse.

Pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Hermione je t'invite à lire ma réponse à la review d'espe29 :3

Voilà ! Tes reviews si développées me font vraiment plaisir ! Et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à y répondre. A toute les autres aussi évidemment. :3

**Cassandre**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! :)

**Voilà, je vous laissse lire maintenant :3**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Cela faisait une semaine entière qu'Hermione n'avait pas revue Malefoy. Bien sûr, elle le voyait en cours mais il ne lui addressait pas un seul regard. Et les rares fois où leurs regards se croisaient dans la Grande Salle, le blond lui lançait des regards noirs. Hermione s'en voulait vraiment. Elle voulait et ressentait le besoin de s'excuser alors qu'avant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à s'excuser auprès de Malefoy. Ils se détestaient alors il n'y avait pas lieu de s'excuser à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient.

Faucon était resté avec Malefoy, Hermione se devait donc de faire le premier pas ne serait-ce que pour récupérer l'animal. Ses amis étaient inquiets car Hermione n'aurait jamais bâclé son travail et le fait de le laisser à Malefoy pendant une semaine entière, n'était pas passé inaperçu. Ginny compris alors que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa meilleure amie et décida qu'elles devaient avoir une discussion et rapidement. Après le déjeuner dans la grande salle, la cadette Weasley attrapa Hermione qui ne pu protester et elles se dirigèrent toute deux dans la cour du château laissant Harry et Ron en plant. Elles marchaient lorsque la rousse se mit à parler.

- Hermione. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Dit-elle calmement.

- Comment ça ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose il y a une semaine, j'ai raison ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? Dit Hermione qui se raidit.

- Parce que ça se voit. Tu n'as pas récupéré ton Chartier avec Malefoy non plus. C'est à cause de lui ? Si c'est ça je peux aller lui régler son compte ! S'emporta Ginny. Je lui lancerais un Chauve-Fu-

- Non! Ne fait pas ça. Sourit la brune.

- Alors? C'est vraiment à cause de lui?

- Oui.. Enfin, non! Un peu? C'est compliqué... Soupira alors la brune.

- Je peux essayer de comprendre.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire... Souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?! Je suis ta meilleure amie non ? On se dit tout ! Enfin.. JE te dis tout..

- Ecoutes Ginny.. Je voudrais t'en parler mais je ne suis pas encore prête à le faire..

- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche alors ?

- Je... S'il te plaît... Je te promets de tout te dire quand je serais prête... Attends jusque là je t'en prie.

- ... Très bien. Soupira la rouquine voyant le regard suppliant d'Hermione.

- Merci. Sourit-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de marcher. Au départ, elle ne parlaient pas, la discussion précédente avait engendré un silence pesant. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny proposa à Hermione d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Elle acquiesça et elle partirent.

A peine arrivée que Ginny se précipita au magasin Gaichiffon, un magasin de prêt-à-porter. Dans la vitrine, il y avait déjà les nouveaux arrivages de vêtement pour le Bal de Noël. Ginny secoua un peu la brune qui avait été ramollie par la discussion et lui dit de chercher une robe. A peine entrée dans le magasin, Hermione perdu Ginny de vue. Elle marcha alors d'un pas lent vers les immenses rayons de robes. Il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs. De différentes tailles également. Il y en avait de très courtes comme de très longues. Il y en avait même quelques une assez osés pour un Bal. Elle assimila alors ce genre de robes sexy à Parkinson. Elle était sûre qu'elle tenterai de draguer Drago avec se genre de robe. La brune eut alors un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle continua alors sont chemin et arriva devant les robes longues. Elle avait toujours aimé les robes vraiment longues. Pas celle qui traînaient par terre, mais celle ou on ne voyait plus ses pieds. Elle n'était pas complexée par ses pieds, mais les longues robes lui faisaient croire qu'elle était une princesse. Avant, sa mère avait l'habitude de lui coudre de magnifiques robes de princesses pour les fêtes costumées. Des robes longues et brillantes...

Ce souvenir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle les empêcha de sortir. Elle continua son chemin, et tomba nez à nez avec LA robe parfaite. Elle était longue comme elle le voulait et de couleur rouge sang, aux couleurs maison et de Noël également. Les manches de la robe étaient de part et d'autre des épaules du mannequin et les laissaient dénudées. La robe possédait un tissu en plus, transparent et fluide qui se plaquait bien sur la robe et qui était parsemé de paillettes et qui donnait de l'éclat à la robe. Elle fit le tour pour regarder les dos de la robe et fut émerveillée. La robe était dos nu en V, et avait un petit lacet qui reliait les deux manches entres elles. Vraiment, elle était parfaite. Elle s'en approcha pour regarder le prix. 1.000 Gallions! Hermione resta bouche bée devant le prix. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'avoir avant le bal. Ses parents ne lui donnaient pas assez d'argent et jamais elle n'oserais leur demander quoi que ce soit. Si elle voulait cette robe, elle devrait travailler. Elle trouvait la robe tout de même assez chère et partit voir une vendeuse.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oui ? Dit alors une vendeuse souriante indienne. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Oui? J'aime beaucoup cette robe mais elle est vraiment très chère... Est-ce possible de la payer en plusieurs fois ?

- Oh ! Oui, en effet cette robe n'est pas donnée. Mais c'est tout simplement parce que les paillettes que vous voyez sont faites en or. Si elle était faite avec un matériaux habituel, elle serait entre 200 et 400 Gallions. Et je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse vous la faire payer en plusieurs fois. Avant nous le faisions, mais la maison à perdu beaucoup d'argent à cause d'impayés et Monsieur le patron à été claire. Je suis vraiment désolée. Dit-elle tristement. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous irait à merveille en plus !

- Merci. Rougit-elle. Mais avez vous d'autres robes de ce genre à me montrer alors ?

- Oui oui. Mais je doutes qu'elles vous plaisent. Une fois qu'on pose ses yeux sur cette robe, tout nous paraît fade.

- Oui...

- Mais si vous pouvez la payer ne venez que le mardi. C'est le seul jour de la semaine où elle est visible.

- Visible ? Les autres jours elle est invisible ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Non, c'est n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Sourit l'indienne. C'est juste que Monsieur le patron à ses habitudes et il fait ce qu'il veut. Et il a décidé que les autres jours la robe ne serait pas en magasin. Mais elle ne devient pas invisible. Ce ne serait pas pratique si vous aviez une fête un autre jour qu'un mardi. Dit alors la vendeuse avec sourire.

- Ah ! D'accord !

- Voici les robes qui sont à peu près pareilles. Je vous laisse les regarder. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Merci.

Plus Hermione regardait les robes, et plus elle se disait que la vendeuse avait raison. Aucune ne lui plaisait vraiment. Elle arrêta donc de chercher et se dirigea vers une tête rousse qu'elle avait vu passer à toute vitesse.

- Ginny !

- Oh ! Hermione ! Je suis au paradis ! Il y a tellement de belles robes ! Tiens regardes celle que j'ai choisi ! Je ne peux pas l'acheter maintenant, mais je vais demander à la vendeuse d'en garder une pour moi !

La brune regarda la robe de Ginny. Elle était rose pale et satinée. C'était une robe droite assez simple fendu d'un côté tout de la jambe jusque mi-cuisse. Le haut était un bustier sans manches. Ginny serait magnifique dedans.

Elle aurait aimé voir la réaction de Ron si elle avait pu porter la robe de ses rêves.

Ginny était partie parler avec la vendeuse, Hermione commença à marcher dans le magasin et arriva au niveau des smokings. Elle en aperçu un qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Harry lors de Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et elle rit en repensant au fait que le smoking avait l'air trop grand sur lui. Elle continua de regarder en imaginant Ron dans l'un d'eux, quand son regard s'arrêta sur un smoking en particulier. Il était noir avec des bordures vertes foncées sur la veste. La chemise était très belle même si elle était blanche comme toute les autres. Un cravate verte assortie aux bordures de la veste du smoking. Le vert était la couleurs des Serpentard.

Et sans s'en rendre compte elle imaginait un certain vert et argent dedans. Il serait vraiment très beau dedans. Déjà qu'il était assez beau. Hermione se gifla mentalement à cette pensée, et une seconde fois parce que malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Avec les années IL était devenu un bel homme, et elle le préférais avec sa coiffure de maintenant, parce qu'avec les cheveux tirés en arrière il avait l'air d'un vrai fils à papa. Même si il l'était vraiment.

- Hé ho ? Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oh ! Oui ! Désolée, tu disais ? Dit-elle en détachant son regard du smoking vert.

- Je disais juste que j'ai pu réserver la robe est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller boire une Bierraubeurre avant de repartir au château ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

Les deux jeunes filles saluèrent la vendeuse avant de sortir et se dirigèrent en direction de Poudlard. Les Trois Balais se trouvant à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard. En entrant, elle aperçu McLaggen qui la regardait de haut en bas. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise et s'accrocha au bras de son amie et essaya de faire comme si de rien était même si elle sentait le regard de ce crétin profond lui brûler le dos. Ginny commanda deux Bierraubeurre et elle partirent s'asseoir loin de la vue de Cormac. Ginny et elle commencèrent à papoter parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout d'Harry et de Ronald. Hermione engageait volontiers la discussion quand il s'agissait d'Harry mais pour ce qui était de Ron, elle en parlait que très peu. Parce que penser à Ron lui faisait penser à Drago et à ce qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et avait l'impression de trahir Ron. Une fois leur Bierraubeurre vidées, elle se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le château.

Hermione appréhendais un peu de rentrer au château, car elle devrait aller récupérer Faucon et donc parler avec Malefoy. Elle aurait aimé croiser Malefoy seul dans un couloir avec Faucon pour le prendre et puis s'enfuir. Mais c'était rêver.

Ginny laissa Hermione aux portes du château en voyant Dean, son "petit-ami". Ginny était venue voir Hermione quand Dean lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle. Hermione lui conseilla d'accepter. Comme ça peut-être qu'Harry la verrait enfin comme une petite-amie potentielle. Et cela avait marché.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notre rouge et or marchait dans les couloir de Poudlard en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des Serpentards. Elle voyait leur portrait, lorsqu'il s'ouvrit laissant sortir une tête blonde. Sans comprendre Hermione se cacha lorsqu'il se dirigea vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais elle se cacha quand même. Mais très mal car lorsque Drago arriva à son niveau, il continua son chemin et disant.

- Tu te caches vraiment très mal Granger.

- Attends ! Malefoy ! Dit-elle en sortant de sa "cachette".

- Quoi ? Dit-il froidement.

- Je.. je voudrais..

- Tu voudrais quoi ! Dit-il en s'arrêtant, restant toujours dos à elle.

- C'est pas la peine de hurler comme ça ! Dit-elle alors.

- Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ? Dit-il en se retournant. On a toujours discuté comme ça non ? En se hurlant dessus. Criait-il.

- Mais.. je préférais la dernière fois quand tu-

- Quand j'ai été gentil avec toi ?! N'y pense même plus ! La seule et unique fois où je l'ai fait, le lendemain tu as fait comme si de rien était !

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je savais pas comment réagir !

- Tu rigoles ? Tu aurais pu parler comme il y a une semaine ! Comme si on était pas ennemis...

- Mais il y avait tes amis, et je te rappel que nous SOMMES ennemis !

- Appel ça comme tu veux mais ces gens ne sont pas mes amis ! A part Blaise, les autres me suivent à cause de mon nom. Et je n'ai pas honte ou peur de réagir gentiment uniquement parce que je suis un Serpentard ! Oui nous sommes ennemis, mais tu peux pas dire que ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine n'était rien ! Je n'irais pas jusque dire que nous sommes amis mais il n'y avait pas de haine entre nous à ce moment !

Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, et se contenta de baisser la tête. Après tout, Malefoy avait raison. Elle avait vraiment apprécié ce moment avec lui. Et elle avait réagit comme une idiote...

- Je suis désolée... Laissa-t-elle alors échapper.

Drago parut surpris quelque secondes. Mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Mais tu avoueras tout de même que ce qui s'est passé était bizarre. Tu m'as réconfortée et je t'en remercie, vraiment. Mais je n'avais pas envie que tes amis me fassent des réflexions...

- Sur quoi ? Sur quoi aurait-ils pu faire des réflexions ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Peut être sur le fait que j'aurais été polie. Ou même que je te souries.

- Tu penses vraiment que les Serpentards sont des ordures hein ? Les Griffondors sont les meilleurs ! Hourra ! Et les Serpentard, sont tous des mangemorts.. Ouuuuh ! Dit-il méchamment.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Malefoy !

- C'est tout comme. Tu penses que juste parce que tu seras polie avec l'un d'entre nous, tu seras traitée comme si tu étais faible ?

- Oui ! Je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe tu as oublié ? Ton expression favorite à mon égard ! Vous vous considérez déjà comme supérieur ! Surtout aux gens comme moi, sous prétexte que notre sang n'est pas le même ! Et c'est vous qui vous êtes forgés cette réputation. Si les plus jeunes ont peur des Serpentards c'est de votre faute ! Et si ceux de votre âge ne vous apprécient pas, c'est de votre faute également ! Prendre tout le monde de haut, c'est digne de Serpentard ! Criait-elle alors.

- Tu as raison, tu es une Sang-De-Bourbe, et tu ne sais pas comment doivent se comporter des Sang-Purs ! Vous, vous aviez été grandi avec amour, et nous à coup de Doloris. Vos anniversaires ne se passaient pas dans le silence total autour d'un grande table d'un manoir sombre. Alors oui, les Serpentard sont différents. Mais on ne peux pas les comparer aux autres. Car nous n'avons pas été élevés de la même manière, surtout les Sang-Purs comme moi. Qui ont des parents comme les miens, qui servent aveuglément le Lord Noir... Dit-il dégoûté de sa dernière phrase.

- ...

- Mais bon, tu n'en as rien à faire puisque tes parents t'aiment comme tu es, et pas comme ils voudraient que tu sois ! Mais saches que je n'en ai rien à faire des rangs du Sang.

Les larmes affluèrent à nouveau, et Hermione ne voyait plus rien. Juste une silhouette floue de Drago.

- Mes parents me voient comme un monstre...

Puis elle se mit à sangloter. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Elle avait avoué à quelqu'un son plus lourd secret. Et elle avait l'impression d'exploser. Son corps ne la supportait plus. Et elle vacilla. Drago qui était resté choqué par cette déclaration, bougea alors rapidement et vint la réceptionner dans sa chute. Elle sanglotait vraiment fort. Et il avait l'impression que ses hoquet était tellement violent qu'il pourraient la briser. Drago la prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir et lui chuchota de se calmer en passant sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille. Elle se calma rapidement et Drago remercia Merlin que personne ne soit venu ici, ils auraient tout de suite pensé qu'il avait fait pleuré Hermione. Cette dernière était presque qu'inconsciente à cause de tout le mal qui venait de sortir d'elle. Drago lui dit ne plus dire un mot et il lui lança un sort de désillusion puis fit léviter son corps. Il se dirigea alors vers l'appartement des préfets. Il prononça le mot de passe et y entra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle était dans sa chambre. Elle bougea la main et sentit que quelque chose la tenait, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Cette personne se redressa et elle aperçu de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et compris que la personne inquiète n'était nul autre que Drago. Il lui serra la main et lorsqu'elle regarda la main qu'il tenait il la relâcha tout de suite et s'assit sur son lit à côté d'elle.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Hmmm.. Je crois oui. Hermione se releva rapidement en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé plus tôt, et baissa la tête.

- N'empêche que tu as dormi pendant deux heures ! Ca m'a parut une éternité !

- Tu es resté ? Dit-elle alors d'une toute petite voix.

- Bah oui. J'allais pas te laisser toute seule.

- ...

- Oh Granger... Ne fais pas ta muette comme avant.

- Pourquoi ? Finit-elle par dire au bout de cinq minutes.

- Parce que ? ... Pourquoi quoi Granger ? Je vis pas dans ta tête !

- Pourquoi tu fais comme si de rien était ?

- Tu préfèrerais que je te refasse la gueule ?

- Non... Fit-elle tout bas.

- Je pouvais juste pas te regarder pleurer devant moi comme ça. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime pas quand tu pleures. Répondit-il sérieusement.

- Mais-

- Ne vas pas faire "Oh ! Mais je suis une Sang-De-Bourbes pourtant ?" Dit-il en prenant une voix très efféminée.

- Je ne parles pas comme ça Malefoy. Dit-elle en laissant échapper un sourire timide.

- Oh que si ! En cours tu nous casses tous les oreilles avec cette petite voix. Dit-il en se moquant toujours.

- Malefoy.. Dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape dans l'épaule.

- Quoi c'est vrai ! Fit-il avec un air innocent.

Hermione avait laissé sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, et elle la fit glisser le long de son bras musclé pour atteindre sa main et la prendre. Drago ne comprenait pas mais il la laissa faire. Mais soudain, il retira sa main. Et Hermione releva la tête.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'utilises encore et que tu me jettes une fois que tu te sentiras mieux. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça avec Weasley ? C'est mieux de se faire réconforter par quelqu'un qu'on aime non ?

Hermione ne dit aucun mot et se contenta de prendre à nouveau le bras de Malefoy qui se laissa faire. Elle se redressa et se mit à genoux sur le lit en face de Drago afin d'être à sa hauteur et elle le prit dans ses bras. Le blond resta choqué mais ne la repoussa pas.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Malefoy... Souffla la brune. Je me suis vraiment mal comportée envers toi. Mais s'il te plaît, réponds à ma demande et reste avec moi... Je ne me comporterais plus comme la dernière fois je te le promet... Restes...

Drago frissonna. Le souffle d'Hermione dans son cou lorsqu'elle parlait, ne le laissa pas de marbre. Il prit Hermione par les épaules et la repoussa gentiment pour pouvoir lui faire face.

- Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi et pas de Weasley ou Potter ?

- Parce que tu es le seul à qui je l'ai dit. Et je n'ai pas envie de leur dire... Il me prendront en pitié et ils penseront que je suis faible. Et je ne veux pas...

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Et Drago la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que t'es pas logique Granger ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas paraître faible devant tes amis alors que tu l'es devant moi, ton ennemi. Je pourrais tirer profit de la situation tu sais ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin qu'Hermione pu deviner même si elle ne le voyait pas.

- Tu n'es pas aussi vil que ce que je crois. N'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle tendrement avec une pointe de moquerie.

- Touché. Dit-il en se remémorant ses paroles lors de leur dispute.

Hermione se redressa et s'allongea à nouveau. Drago posa son dos contre le haut du lit de la rouge et or avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa main et la serre contre elle. Drago n'était pas indifférent à ça et changea de sujet pour ne pas qu'elle comprenne.

- Sinon, ta chambre à d'horribles couleurs. Dit-il naturellement.

- Et celle de Crabbe est hideuse. Dit-elle en tirant la langue.

- Elle doit surtout être en bordel. Surtout comparé à celle d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Griffondor. Dit-il en jetant un regard sur la chambre bien ordonnée et rangée de la brune.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione envoya valser sa main et se retourna pour être dos à lui. Mais Drago se mit alors par dessus elle en ayant ses mains de chaque côtés de la jeune femme avant de dire :

- Oooh! Boudes pas Granger. Comment tu veux que je t'appelles alors ? Choisi entre Miss-Je-Sais-tout et euh... Canard ! Dit-il en la fixant bien qu'elle regardait pas la fenêtre.

- Canard ? Pourquoi canard ? Dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Bah euh.. parce que c'est moldu et que c'est jaune comme ta maison ? J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi enfaite.

- Bon, je préfères que tu m'appelles canard alors. Sourit-elle. Mais tu connais des animaux moldus ? Dit-elle en se retournant finalement.

Elle vit Drago au dessus d'elle, elle vit ses yeux bleu-gris et elle s'y perdit. Aucun des deux ne pipa mot pendant une dizaines de secondes. Leurs visages étaient à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre. Drago fixait intensément la brune et son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres roses. Elles avaient l'air exquises. Hermione aussi se mit à fixer les lèvres fines de Drago et lentement, les lèvres qu'elles fixaient se rapprochaient. Elle était comme hypnotisée. Il ne restait plus que deux centimètres avant qu'elle puisse y goûter et elle en avait envie. Soudain un bruit de porte qui claque retentit en brisa leur hypnose. Drago se redressa alors et Hermione détourna son regard, rouge de honte.

- Crabbe doit être rentré. Dit-il après une minute de silence.

- Oui... Attends. Comment tu es rentré alors? Si Crabbe n'était pas là ? Dit-elle surprise.

- Il me l'a dit dès que je lui ai demandé. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Oh..

- Bon... Je vais y aller moi. Le rouge mes donnes des boutons. Dit-il en se moquant.

- Ouais ouais... C'est ça.

- C'est pourtant vrai. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Merci...

- De rien mon canard. Dit-il en souriant avant de s'éclipser.

Hermione resta assise sur son lit les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Il l'avait appelé "mon canard" ! Elle, elle avait compris mais pas Drago. Et le fait d'entendre Drago le dire l'avait choqué. C'est un expression moldue alors il ne pouvait pas savoir. Si ? Non ! Si il le savait il ne l'aurait pas dit. Hermione se mit tout de même à sourire en pensant à ça. Elle se dirigea alors vers son bureau pour "écrire" à ses parents.

Chers Papa et Maman,

Aujourd'hui ma journée s'est vraiment bien passée. Même si j'ai encore pleuré... Mais bon. Avec Ginny on est parties à Pré-Au-Lard et on est allées dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter. Le seul enfaite. Et j'ai trouvée une robe magnifique ! Encore plus belle que celles que vous me faisiez avant mes dix ans... Même si je les adorais. Elle est rouge et brille car elle est faite avec des paillettes en or. Elle est dos nu aussi. Elle est vraiment très belle j'aimerais beaucoup l'avoir pour pouvoir la mettre pour le bal de Noël et impressionner Ron. Mais elle est vraiment chère et coûte 1.000 Gallions. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous demander de me donner plus d'argent poche pour pouvoir me la payer, mais je ne peux pas... Je ne peux même pas vous envoyer cette lettre... Enfin, je pourrais mais vous ne la lirais pas et vous la brûlerais comme toute les autres à mon retour. Sauf que depuis ma troisième année je ne reviens plus... Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter avec ma présence chez vous...

Drago à réussi à me réconforter aussi aujourd'hui. Il ne fait pourtant pas grand chose, mais je me sens vraiment bien avec lui. Même si il est mon ennemi, je commence à l'apprécier juste un petit peu. Et j'aime aussi qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Je me sens en sécurité. Dès que je suis triste, j'ai envie de me blottir contre lui, comme si il me protègerais de tout. Et c'est mon ennemi. J'aurais pensé que Ron serait ce genre de personne, mais il ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras. Donc je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Je ne remplace pas Ron par Drago mais on ne peux pas les comparer. Je suis amoureuse de Ron. Et pour Drago, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui je le sais, mais je ne sais pas comment qualifier notre relation.

Je vous aimes.

Hermione G.

En voulant replier la lettre, elle donna un coup dans son encrier et celui-ci se renversa entièrement sur elle. Elle se leva alors en poussant un cri d'horreur et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain. Elle entendit le portrait s'ouvrir et pensa que Crabbe devait sortir. Elle verrouilla alors la porte et décida de prendre un bain après avoir lancé un récurvite sur ses vêtement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sur le chemin, Drago était amusé du nouveau nom qu'il avait trouvé à Hermione. C'était tellement ridicule... Mon canard. Il sourit bêtement en y repensant. Puis il repensa au fait qu'il avait faillit embrasser Granger. Et son sourire disparut. Il aurait aimé, goûter à ses lèvres roses. Elles avaient l'air sucrées. Il aurait pu- Non ! C'était Granger ! Pourquoi pensait-il ça d'elle ? Arrf !

A peine rentré dans sa chambre, Faucon sauta sur Drago en criant "Mamaaaaaan !". Mais en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Drago, le Chartier recula en disant "Merde ! C'est Papa !"

- Je ne suis pas ton père Faucon !

- Sale fouine ! Dit alors Faucon.

- Tu es une fouine crétin ! Et ne me parles pas comme ça !

- La ferme !

- Tu parles comme ça avec Granger ? Dit-il épuisé.

- Maman ? Dit-il en redevenant adorable.

- Oui elle même.

- Maman ? Maman ? Maman ? Dit-il en cherchant partout.

- Elle est pas là. Dit le blond en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Fait chier ! Dit-il en montant sur le lit de Drago.

- Descend tout de suite de mon lit Faucon.

- Pffff... Dit-il en descendant.

- Tu m'énerves vraiment. Je vais aller te déposer chez Granger tiens.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le Chartier n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur l'épaule de Drago à l'idée de revoir sa "Maman". Le portrait s'ouvrit et il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione sans frapper il ouvrit et le Chartier se précipita dans la chambre pour monter sur le lit. Ne faisant pas attention à Faucon, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la brune où une lettre se trouvait. Il allait la mettre sous quelque chose pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole lorsque qu'il vit les mots "Drago" et " je me sens vraiment bien avec lui". Il prit la lettre en main et la lu. Depuis le début. Il fut agacé en lisant le prénom de Ron et la raison pourquoi il était cité. Elle voulait l'impressionner. A quoi bon ? Cela faisait six ans qu'il se connaissaient et ce crétin n'avait jamais rien compris alors que tout Poudlard le savait. Il sourit en arrivant à son nom. Et il se sentit supérieur à Weasley parce que dans sa lettre Hermione avait consacré tout à paragraphe pour lui. Bien sûr elle le comparait un peu à Ron ce qui l'agaça. Arrivé à la fin, il la posa et comprit tout. Hermione avait pleuré la dernière fois à cause de ses parents et aujourd'hui aussi. Il comprit tout et lorsqu'elle apparut en pyjama devant lui avec les cheveux mouillés, il se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça en serrant très fort la brune.

Hermione ne comprit pas mais se laissa étreindre. Elle aimait les câlins de Drago. Et lorsqu'il y mit fin elle fut un peu déçue.

- Granger, excuse-moi.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-elle incrédule.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand j'ai vu mon nom, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils inquiète.

- Je... J'ai lu ta lettre.

- Ah... Tu n'aurais pas dû en effet.. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Tu... ne te fâches pas ?

- Non... Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi encore. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus le refaire. Promis ?

- Promis !

- Mais... Tu as lu toute la lettre? Dit-elle en se remémorant la deuxième partie de la lettre.

- Oui. Entièrement. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin typiquement Malefoyen. C'était la deuxième partie qui m'intéressait le plus enfaite.

- Tu ne devrais pas en être si fier que ça. Dit alors Hermione en reculant alors que Drago s'avançait.

- Alors comme ça tu aimes quand je t'enlace ? Dit-il en posant sa main sur le mur contre lequel Hermione était maintenant appuyée.

- Euh... Oui, mais c'est... Parce que... Malefoy ! Cria-t-elle alors que Drago venait l'embrasser l'oreille.

- Quoi ? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Tu es mignonne quand tu es énervée. Mon Canard.

- Je... Que... Qu'est-ce que-

- Mamaaaaan ! Cria une petite voix sur le lit.

- Faucon ! Dit alors Hermione en sautant sur le lit pour prendre Faucon dans ses bras.

- Maman !

- Tu m'as manqué ! Dis Drago ? Je peux le garder une semaine ? Comme tu l'as gardé aussi une semaine.

- J'allais te forcer à le faire de toute manière. Dit le blond.

- Papa con ! Dit alors Faucon.

- Faucon ! Je ne te permet pas ! Dit alors Hermione.

- Mais... Protesta la petite bête.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Excuses-toi tout de suite.

- Pardon... Papa... Dit-il en baissant sa toute petite tête.

- C'est bien. Dit alors la brune en frottant Faucon.

- C... Comment tu fais ? Il ne fait que m'insulter à chaque fois ! Dit Drago.

- Je ne sais pas, il est juste agréable avec moi. Et puis je passe mon temps libre avec lui et il aime jouer dans mes sou- euh... Bref. Il s'occupe.

- Il te laisse tranquille quand il joue ?

- Oui.

- Il joue dans quoi alors ? Dis moi ! Je t'en prie !

- Qui croirait que Drago Malefoy en personne viendra supplier Hermione Granger un jour ! Sourit la brune.

- Fais pas comme si tu étais supérieure.

- Mais je suis supérieure. Dit-elle en se redressant.

- Ouais, bref. Dis-moi.

- C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas avoir de toute façon.

- Donnes moi-en alors !

- Tu es fou ? Une fille ne donnes pas ses sou-. Rien.

- Des sou quoi Granger ?

- Rien.

- Granger ? Je t'attaquerais si tu ne me le dis pas. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- N'y pense même pas Malefoy !

- Oh oui ? Tu crois ? Tu penses que tu peux faire quelqu-

- Maman ! Jouer ! Faucon joue !

Hermione sauta sur Drago pour lui boucher la vue ou moment où elle entendit Faucon parler. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit où Faucon joue. Surtout pas.

- Granger, tu fais quoi là. Dit Drago allongé par terre Hermione sur lui.

- Rien du tout ! Dit-elle innocemment. Faucon ! Arrêtes de jouer tout suite.

- Mais Maman...

- Faucon, joue si tu veux. Intervint alors la voix de Drago essayant toujours de se débattre.

- Oui ! Pa-pa ! Pa-pa !

Drago et Hermione se débattaient et Drago fini par renverser Hermione en se retrouvant à califourchon au dessus de la lionne.

- J'ai gagné mon canard. Dit-il en embrassant l'oreille d'Hermione ce qui fit frissonner cette dernière. Bon, avec quoi joue... Fau...con... Dit Drago bouche bée avant de regarder une Hermione rouge pivoine.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça...

- ... C'est un chanceux dis donc !

- Malefoy !

- Oh ça va Granger.. Je pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de sous-vêtement ! Dit-il toujours à califourchon sur Hermione.

- Laisse moi me lever ! Et arrêtes de regarder !

- Je vais me gêner. Dit il en regardant Faucon jouer parmi la pile de sous-vêtement.

Hermione n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux car elle avait trop honte. Mais elle le fit juste un peu et vit le sourire idiot de Drago sur ses sous-vêtements. Elle pu aussi entrevoir la peau de Drago en dessous de sa chemise. Par chance elle venait de prendre une douche froide et Hermione avait les mains souvent très froides, donc là elles était très très très froide. Rapidement, elle posa ses mains sur le ventre du blond, touchant au passage des abdos en béton, ce qu'elle apprécia. Drago gigota alors mais tomba allongé à côté de la rouge et or.

- Tes mains sont gelées !

- Oui je sais ! Dit-elle fière.

- Mais sinon, pour une fille comme toi je trouve que tu as des sous-vêtements sexy quand même !

- Malefoy ce que tu es vulgaire !

- Et toi ce que tu peux être prude ! Dit il en tirant la langue.

- Bon Faucon ! Finit de jouer ! Tu joueras que quand ton "père" ne seras pas là.

- Pourquoi ? Dit alors la petite bête.

- Parce que ton père est un pervers !

- Hé ! Granger ! Il va pas arrêter de la dire !

- Papa pervers ! Papa pervers ! Papa pervers ! Papa pervers !

- Ta maman est une prude ! Vas y dit le.

Hermione lança un regard à Faucon qui baissa la tête avant de dire "Non..." Elle sourit alors en direction de Drago qui lui tira la langue de nouveau. Un vrai gamin pensa-t-elle.

- Je suis juste venue déposer Faucon et ça fait 10 minutes que je suis là.

- Que veux tu, c'est normal !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je te contamines. Tu poses tellement de questions que tu ne pars pas avant de les avoir !

- ... C'est vrai ça... Au revoir mon canard ! Dit-il en riant et en tapotant la tête de la brune.

Une fois de plus il l'avait encore dit, il l'avait encore appelé "mon canard". Hermione se sentait bizarre quand il disait ça, mais elle appréciait beaucoup. Même si il ne comprenais pas le vrai sens. Il faudra qu'elle lui dise la prochaine fois. Hermione se coucha avec Faucon. Ce dernier s'endormit très vite. Elle aussi mais elle fit de cauchemars.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite. Drago venait voir Hermione dans sa chambre parfois pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il n'étaient toujours pas amis, mais il ne donnait pas de nom à leur relation. Ils savaient en tout cas qu'il n'étaient plus ennemis. Hermione avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et tout les autres cette semaine. Et elle n'avait croisé que très peu Drago mais quand elle le voyait elle lui offrait un sourire malicieux. Mais aucun de leurs amis respectifs n'avaient remarqués.

Tout allait mieux pour Hermione, même si elle faisait des cauchemars depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'en parlait à personne, même pas à Drago. Même si il savait la vérité à propos de ses parents, elle n'allait pas se montrer faible tout à coup en face de lui. Et puis il ne lui avait jamais demandé si elle faisait des cauchemars ou pas.

Nous étions samedi soir et Hermione avait passé toute sa journée à Pré-Au-Lard avec ses amis. A 17 heures, Hermione rentra au château pour aller à une réunion particulière avec le Professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi particulière ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était la seule à y être convoquée alors que généralement tout les préfets l'étaient. Elle avait peur d'avoir fait une bêtise. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, car même les rondes avec Crabbe se passaient pour ainsi dire, "bien".

Hermione se mit à courir car elle avait deux minutes de retard. Elle arriva essoufflée devant la porte, où le Professeur l'attendait. Le Professeur et...

- Malefoy ? Dit-elle incrédule.

- Oh! Vous voilà Miss Granger.

- Salut Granger.

- Sa..Salut. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Surprise ! Dit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

- Je vous ai convoqués ici ainsi que Mr Malefoy pour mettre les choses au clair. Dit-elle en lançant un regard sévère à Drago qui déglutit.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda la brune en s'asseyant.

- Il y a deux semaines de cela, j'ai appris que votre homologue n'était pas celui que vous croyez. Dit-elle sans quitter Drago des yeux.

- Donc Crabbe n'est pas mon homologue ? Dit-elle en commençant à sourire.

- Oui. Le père de votre vrai homologue ne voulait pas qu'il fréquente une née-moldue et à tout fait pour qu'il soit remplacé. Bien sûr votre homologue lui-même ne le savait pas. Je trouvais cela bizarre d'avoir un élève comme Vincent Crabbe comme Préfet-En-Chef. Alors j'ai fini par découvrir cette supercherie.

- Qui est mon homologue alors ? S'il vous plaît pas Goyle...

- Mr Malefoy ici présent est votre nouvel homologue. Dit-elle calmement.

- Quoi ? Dirent les deux élèves en même temps.

- S'il vous plaît, je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas, alors évitez de vous entretuer. Sur ce, je vous laisse gérer ça entre vous. Il y a également un nouveau mot de passe qui est Consolation. Bonne soirée et à demain.

Le Professeur de métamorphose disparu alors et Drago regarda Hermione avec un sourire.

- Quoi ? Lança-t-elle en se levant.

- C'est parfait ! Dit-il en la suivant vers leurs appartements.

- En quoi c'est parfait ?

- Pour Faucon ! On aura plus à se l'échanger puisqu'on vit ensemble maintenant ! Et puis quand il m'ennuiera je l'enverrais dans tes sous-vêtement !

- Malefoy ! Ne parles pas de ça comme ça ! Rougit Hermione.

- Quoi ? Ca te gênes que je te parles de tes sous-vêtement ?

- Oui ! Dit-elle en accélérant le pas.

- Tu fuis Granger. Et puis, tu devrais pas avoir honte puisqu'ils sont quand même sexy tes sous-vêtement! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Malefoy arrêtes ! Dit-elle plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- Les sous-vêtements de Granger sont sexy ! Les sous-vêtements de Granger sont sexy ! Les sous-vêtements de Granger sont sexy !

- MALEFOY ! Je t'en prie ! Dit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche du blond.

- U-u-u-u-u-u ?

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en enlevant ses mains.

- Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

- Je n'ai rien à te donner Malefoy !

- Les sous-vêt-

- Bon tu veux quoi ? Dit-elle en le coupant. Consolation. Le portrait s'ouvrit.

- Hmmm... Que tu gardes Faucon tout les soirs.

- Si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas mais on doit se l'échanger à chaque fois normalement.

- Bon... Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose qui te dérange moi... Hmmm... Qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas ? Réfléchis-bien.

- Toi. Dit-elle naturellement.

- Granger... Tu es la seule à froisser mon égo surdimensionné en un seul mot tu te rends compte ? Dit-il faussement outré.

- Oui, c'est une de mes qualités. Dit-elle en se moquant et en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Dors avec moi ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu Granger. Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu veux dormir avec moi ?

- Parce que.

- Non. C'est ridicule.

- Tu préfères que je dises à tout le monde que tes sous-vêtements sont... sexy ?

- Non… Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Alors on dort ensemble.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennes mon canard.

- Malefoy... Tu devrais choisir un autre surnom. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Pourquoi ? J'aime bien moi ! Dit-il comme un bébé.

- Parce que dans le langage moldu "mon canard" n'est pas un surnom ridicule au même titre que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

- Et alors ? Peut importe ce que ça signifie je continuerais ! Dit-il borné.

- Même si c'est le genre de nom que se donnent des amoureux entre eux ?

- Quoi ? Déglutit Malefoy. Mon Canard ? Mais c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi des gens qui sont ensemble s'appelleraient comme ça ? Dit-il complètement scandalisé.

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Alors peut-être que tu vois ça comme quelque chose de ridicule mais pas moi... Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Ca te perturbes hein. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oui...

- Je le ferais moins alors ! Mon canard ! Dit-il en lui embrassant l'oreille. Bon, je vais aller voir ma chambre. Oh ! Et ce soir on dort dans MA chambre. J'ai pas envie de dormir avec des poils de Faucon moi.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais.

- J'ai jamais dit que tu avais le choix. Mon canard aux sous-vêtements sexy! Là tu peux pas nier que c'est ridicule.

- Oui.. Exactement comme toi. Je vais prendre une douche.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre et pris son pyjama. Elle n'avait pas de ronde à faire ce soir, autant se mettre à l'aise. Elle prit ses vêtements et Faucon. Se dernier avait besoin d'une douche.

Au bout de trente minutes de détente, elle sortie enfin de la salle de bain avec le Chartier au moment où Drago sorti de sa chambre avec ses affaires pour se doucher.

- Tu t'es douchée avec lui ? Dit-il indigné.

- Oui ?

- J'y crois pas ! Euh... Elle est propre la salle de bain ?

- Oui Drago ! Dit-elle avant de s'en aller dans le salon dans son pyjama qui ne laissa pas Drago indifférent.

Drago entra dans la salle de bain en étant jaloux de Faucon, mais aussi perturbé par le pyjama d'Hermione. Il pensait qu'elle porterait des pyjama larges et rayé, chemise et long pantalon. Mais non. Elle portait un T-shirt large avec le nom d'une entreprise moldue sûrement ainsi qu'un short. Si court qu'il avait d'abord cru qu'elle ne portait qu'un T-shirt. Si ils devaient dormir ensemble ce soir... Il faudra qu'il dorme dos à elle.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :3 Au prochain chapitre, il y aura leur nuit ensemble ! Je vais essayer de la rendre amusante ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira :3**

**Maintenant je vous laisse. A vos claviers, Prêtes, Reviews ! :3**

**Bisous! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Me voilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre :3**

**Merci pour vos reviews. Ça me fait toujours plaisir :3**

Hermione était dans le salon en train de boire un thé chaud qu'elle avait préparé, et regardait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Elle aimait regarder le feu, sans aucune raison valable mais elle aimait ça. Elle trouvait ça magique. Mais personne ici ne comprendrais pourquoi puisqu'ils étaient tous des sorciers et que la magie faisait partie de leur vie au quotidien. Le Chartier commença à somnoler.

- Tu veux aller te coucher Faucon ?

- Oui... Dit la bête assoupie.

- Ce soir maman ne peux pas dormir avec toi alors tu seras seul c'est bon ?

- Faucon est pas trouillard...

- D'accord. Tu auras tout mon lit pour toi. Dit-elle en prenant le Chartier dans ses bras.

Elle monta alors dans sa chambre et coucha le petit animal avant de l'embrasser sur la tête. Elle resta caresser la petite bête pendant un instant, puis se leva doucement et poussa légèrement la porte. Au moment où elle sortit de sa chambre, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant un Drago Malefoy apparaître torse nu. Hermione resta coi devant ce qui s'offrait à elle. Comme la première fois où elle avait vu ses abdos. Il portait un bas de jogging mais Hermione avait les yeux fixés sur son torse.

- Je vois que la vue te plaît. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Que... Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! Dit- elle en détournant le regard.

- Tu mens très mal Granger.

- N..N'importe quoi ! Dit la brune à présent rouge.

Drago commença à avancer vers elle dans une démarcher féline et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Griffondor.

- On va dormir ? Souffla-t-il dans son oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

- Je... Je n'ai pas encore sommeil ! Dit-elle avant de fuir dans la pièce commune.

Drago resta dans le couloir avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Granger est tellement facile à perturber que s'en est amusant, très amusant. Pauvre Granger, demain on sera dimanche, alors il allait se faire une joie de l'empêcher de dormir ce soir.

Drago se dirigea dans sa chambre et sortit de son tiroir un parfum qu'il avait acheté avec Blaise dans le magasin des frères Weasley. Ils étaient les seuls de cette famille à qui il accordait un peu d'importance. Le parfum était un parfum pour homme et qui avait une odeur spécial selon la personne qui la sentait. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son parfum. Et il allait l'utiliser sur Granger, juste pour s'amuser et la perturber encore plus. Il eut sourire machiavélique en pensant à comment Weasley aurait réagit si il les voyaient. Il deviendrait aussi rouge que ses cheveux c'est sûr ! Drago en pompa un peu sur lui et descendit rejoindre son jouet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione était plongée dans son livre quand Malefoy arriva. Elle ne l'entendit pas s'asseoir à côté d'elle tellement elle était concentrée. Lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur délicieuse de gâteau au chocolat et de crème anglaise. Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Drago avec une assiette dans lequel trônait une grosse par de ce fameux gâteau. Hermione regarda le gâteau pendant plusieurs secondes. Drago voyait bien son manège, elle voudrait qu'il lui propose un morceau, mais il n'allait pas céder. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoives la brune se mordre la lèvre de désir, mais pour le gâteau.

- Malefoy ? Dit-elle tendrement.

- Hmmm ?

- Tu l'as eu où ce gâteau ? Dit-elle en lorgnant sur l'assiette.

- Dans les cuisines du château. T'en veux? Dit-il en pointant la part de gâteau.

- Oui... Dit-elle faiblement. Ses yeux brillaient.

- Dommage, les cuisines son fermés maintenant. Dit-il en coupant un autre morceau avant de le porter à sa bouche.

- Oh...

- Je pourrais t'en donner un morceau si tu veux. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione avait les yeux qui brillaient, elle avait envie d'en avoir un morceau. Elle allait dire oui. Mais elle se rappela que son interlocuteur n'était ni plus, ni moins que Drago Malefoy.

- Tu veux quoi en échange ? Dit-elle alors.

- Rien. Mais puisque tu demandes. Dit-il avec des yeux pleins de malice.

- Je ne penses pas que tu m'aurais donné une part de ce gâteau sans rien en échange Malefoy.

- Tu parles trop Granger. La taille du gâteau diminue. Dit-il en portant une fois de plus un morceau du gâteau à ses lèvres.

- Bon d'accord, mais je ne dormirais pas une nuit de plus avec toi !

- Tu n'as pas encore dormi avec moi Granger, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas.

- Tu veux quoi ? Dit-elle toujours en fixant la part de gâteau.

- Donnes-moi des cours en Runes.

- Euh... D'accord.

- Une heure tous les mardis et jeudis soirs. Soit juste avant les cours du lendemain, et deux heure le dimanche. A partir de la semaine prochaine.

- Pour une part de gâteau ? Autant de cours ? Autant que j'attendes demain. J'irais en chercher une moi-même.

- Et où iras tu chercher ça ?

- Dans les cuisines ? Comme toi.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis partis aussi loin pour une part de gâteau ?

- Tu as fais comment ?

- Secret.

- Malefoy... Dit-elle en faisait une moue adorable. Ce sont mes gâteaux préférés... Avec la crème anglaise en plus...

- Bon.. Changeons le marché. Tu me donnes des cours comme je te l'ai dit et en échange, une fois par semaine ou plutôt toute les deux semaines - tu vas devenir énorme sinon - je te donnerais un gâteau où une sucrerie de ton choix. C'est bon ?

- Je ne suis pas une gamine Malefoy, je peux me passer de sucreries.

- Granger... J'ai besoin que tu me donnes des cours en Runes. Je suis une bille dans cette matière !

- Hahaha !

- Quoi ?

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu dirais ça de toi un jour. Dit-elle toujours aussi hilare.

- Alors ? Dit-il un peu gêné.

- J'accepte, mais tu devras me payer avec le l'argent. Au moins tu as envie de réussir comparé à Harry et Ron !

- Ok mais ne me compare pas à eux. Dit-il en faisant une grimace. Fermes les yeux !

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en écarquillant ses yeux.

- Je te dis de fermer tes yeux et tu les ouvres plus grands ?

- Pourquoi tu veux que-

- Fait le !

Hermione obtempéra alors surprise. Elle restait tout de même inquiète. Elle sentit alors quelque chose de froid contre ses lèvres.

- Ouvres la bouche. Souffla-t-il.

La brune ouvrit la bouche peu rassurée et sentit que la chose froide y entra. Elle referma automatiquement la bouche et compris alors qu'il s'agissait d'une bouchée de gâteau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et savoura la bouchée avant d'offrit un merveilleux sourire à Drago.

- Merci !

- Hum.. de rien.

Hermione ouvrit alors la bouche en faisant un grand "Aaah".

- Tu fais quoi Granger ?

- Je voudrais un autre morceau. Dit-elle avant des ré-ouvrir sa bouche.

- Ah oui ? Dit-il en se rapprochant de la brune.

- Oui !

Hermione venait de répondre oui en étant sûre d'elle mais quand Drago s'était approché d'elle. Elle avait sentit une odeur envoûtante se dégager du jeune homme. Drago approcha alors une fois de plus la cuillère de sa bouche et effleura les lèvres de la brune avec. Elle avala la part de gâteau et lui sourit avant de fermer son livre et se lever, pour fuir se parfum qui réveillait un désir inconnu chez elle. Drago la regarda se lever et s'attarda sur les longues jambes de la brune. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de parler.

- Tu vas où Granger ?

- Me coucher ?

- Déjà ? Il n'est que 22 heures !

- Et alors ? Demain je dois me lever tôt. C'est pas parce que je dors avec toi qu'on va faire une pyjama party.

- Une quoi ?!

- Une pyjama party, c'est une sorte de mini-fête que l'on organise et on fait pleins de choses mais dans une chambre toute la nuit.

- Intéressant... Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas ce genre d'activités Malefoy... Dit-elle en comprenant ce qui signifiait son sourire.

- A quoi tu penses Granger ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de pensées. Dit-il toujours souriant.

- Tu te fous de moi Malefoy ! Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Oui et j'adore ça. Je dors à gauche, prend pas ma place ok ?

Drago n'entendit pas de réponse et se retourna. Elle n'était plus là. Rapide ! Pensa-t-il. Il resta cinq minutes devant le feu de cheminée qui commençait à s'éteindre puis se leva en direction de sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit une Granger dans son lit, les jambes sous la couette et assise en train de lire son même livre que plus tôt.

- Tu m'as pas entendu hein ? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Quoi ?

- Je dors à gauche. Pousse toi.

- Je dors à gauche aussi ! Premier arrivé, premier servi.

- On est dans ma chambre Granger.

- Je peux très bien retourner dormir avec Faucon dans ma chambre.

- Tu préfères dormir avec lui dans un lit pleins de poils, qu'avec le beau Drago Malefoy ? Beaucoup de filles tueraient pour être à ta place en ce moment.

- Je préfères Faucon. Et je ne suis pas ce genre de filles... Dit-elle vexée.

- Je sais je t'embêtais! Allez, donnes moi ma place.

- Pas question. Dit-elle en posant son livre et en se glissant sous les draps de soie verte.

- Granger, ne m'oblige pas à t'y forcer. Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

- Tu feras quoi ? Dit-elle en lui rendant un regard emplis de malice.

Drago ne répondit et contenta de lui grimper dessus. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Hermione. Et s'approcha de son visage. Assez près pour qu'elle sentes le parfum magique. Cela ne la laissa pas indifférente et elle commença à rougir légèrement. Il ne dit rien et de contenta de la fixer. Drago était torse nu au dessus d'elle et elle avait une vu parfaite du relief que formait la musculature du blond. Elle dévia alors son regard vers les yeux de ce dernier. Hermione avait l'impression que ses yeux gris allaient la transpercer ou qu'elle allait s'y noyer tellement ils avaient l'air profond. Les yeux de la brune faisaient navette entre ses yeux gris et ses lèvres fines. Elle avait envie d'y goûter, mais sa conscience lui dit "Si tu fait ça, ça voudra dire que tu as trahis Ron, une fois de plus." Non ! Elle ne voulait pas trahir Ron ! Voyant que Drago la regardait toujours intensément, elle fini par fuir et se décaler à droite. Drago afficha un sourire triomphant.

- Rien qu'avec le regard, je peux te faire plier !

- Mais oui Malefoy... C'est ça ! Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Tu vas vraiment te coucher alors ?

- Oui, je suis vraiment fatiguée, tu devrais faire pareil aussi. Tu as un match de Quidditch demain je te signal.

- Tu viendras m'encourager ? Dit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- Malefoy, c'est contre ma maison que tu joues alors tu penses bien que non.

- Weasmoche à été prit ? Dit-il avec de la haine dans la voix.

- Ne l'appel pas comme ça. Et oui il à été prit. Dit elle en souriant.

- Ouais...

- Bonne nuit Malefoy.

- Bonne nuit Granger.

Hermione ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Drago était déçu, il n'avait pas réussi à déstabiliser Granger. Il aurait aimé discuter un peu avec elle mais elle mit le sujet du Quidditch sur la table. Et le sujet Weasley avait suivit. Bon, c'est lui qui en avait parlé, mais elle avait sourit en parlant de lui, ce crétin fini. Avant il détestait ce roux mais maintenant, il le haïssait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que Granger était une des conséquences de ce changement. Il avait demandé à Hermione si elle viendrait l'encourager sous le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il avait envie qu'elle vienne l'encourager, lui et pas Weasley. Il se retourna vers Hermione et l'attrapa, avant de la tirer vers lui pour l'enlacer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy? Dit alors la brune surprise.

- J'économise de la couette.

- Hmm.. Ok.

La réponse d'Hermione lui fit sourire et il en profita pour la serrer encore un peu plus fort. Le corps de la brune était tout petit. Et il se surprit à avoir envie de protéger ce petit être qui était dans ses bras.

Hermione quand à elle était rouge comme une tomate. Mais elle n'avait rien fait car elle adorait que Drago l'enlace. Et la elle ne pouvait pas le nier, dans un lit, les câlins étaient vraiment meilleurs. Elle se sentit coupable mais elle se rassura en se disant que personne n'en saurait rien. Elle sentait le torse brûlant de Drago dans son dos et elle s'y colla encore plus. Elle attrapa le bras de Drago et le serra contre elle. A un moment, elle l'interpella, mais il ne répondit pas, elle comprit alors qu'il dormait déjà. Elle se retourna alors vers lui sans faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas le réveiller et passa ses bras autour du jeune homme avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son cou. Il ne portait pas de T-shirt ce qui la fit rougir car elle appréciait cela. Sans réfléchir, elle embrassa le cou de Drago puis s'endormit.

Drago resta pétrifié. Il ne dormait pas et donc était parfaitement conscient de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, si il avait aimé ou détesté. Après une longue réflexion, il arriva à une conclusion. Il avait beaucoup aimé. Et il s'endormit en rêvant de Granger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, Hermione dormait toujours, et elle était presque dans la même position qu'hier. Mise à part le fait qu'elle dormait sur lui et non pas à côté de lui. Il avait les bras autour d'elle et commença à essayer de bouger encore un peu lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur son ventre. Il fit descendre ses mains afin savoir et il toucha le ventre d'Hermione. Son T-shirt avait dû se relever durant la nuit et il était curieux de savoir jusqu'où. Il remonta alors sa main lentement le long du ventre de la brune en y faisant glisser ses doigts. Il arriva à la limite mais curieux, il continua de monter. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la poitrine de la brune, il entendit un gémissement sortir de la bouche de cette dernière. Il avait cru rêver alors il recommença et cette fois le gémissement était un peu plus fort.

Drago rougit.

Hermione se réveilla cinq secondes après et rougit en sentant le corps de Malefoy contre le sien, sans tissus pour le séparer. Elle se leva brusquement et bascula sur le côté droit. Elle rougissait et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Des choses sans aucun sens car il n'y avait pas de conclusion à tirer de ça. Ils n'avaient rien fait. N'est-ce pas ? _Tu réfléchis trop Hermione bon sang! Va prendre une douche ça te feras du bien! _

Elle se leva du lit sans jeter un œil à Drago. Et se précipita dans sa chambre attrapa quelques vêtements pour aller prendre une douche. Les images de Drago torse nu repassaient dans sa tête et la perturbaient. Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude sur son corps puis tourna immédiatement l'eau froide pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque que l'eau froide s'écrasa contre sa peau.

Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle après avoir pris Faucon avec elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce matin et au corps de Drago contre le sien. En arrivant, la première personne qu'elle vit fut Ron. Elle se sentit alors tout de suite coupable d'avoir dormi avec Malefoy. Mais Ron n'en saurait rien n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'assit à table entre Ginny et Luna. Ron ne daigna même pas lever œil vers elle. Ce qui la vexa mais elle fit comme si de rien était.

- Hermione ! Fit Ginny. C'est vrai que tu as changé d'homologue ?

- Oui, comment tu le sais ? Je ne vous ai pas encore dit pourtant.

- On savait que c'était Crabbe ton homologue et hier soir il a fait une scène au tableau des Serpentard parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et qu'il devait dormir. On en a déduit qu'il y avait eu un changement.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mon homologue est Malefoy. Dit-elle un peu trop naturellement.

- Ah oui ? Dit alors Ron qui leva la tête de son petit déjeuner.

- Oui. Dit-elle en feignant de soupirer.

Au même moment Drago arriva avec toute sa bande pour déjeuner. Il lança un regard à Hermione qui sourit très discrètement puis il détourna son regard. En s'asseyant à table Pansy s'accrocha à Drago. En lui susurrant des mots à l'oreille. Des choses qu'on ne dit pas le matin, mais plutôt le soir... Drago lui lança un regard dégoûté avant de lui dire de la fermer. Hermione qui avait observée la scène était contente que Drago ai rembarré la brune.

Aujourd'hui il y a avait le premier match de Quidditch. Et Ron était le gardien. Il était en train de stresser, mais Hermione ne pensait pas que c'était une raison valable de l'ignorer. Harry donna alors a Ron un verre de Jus de Citrouille et Hermione trouva ça bizarre. Luna confirma ses doutes en demandant à Harry si il avait mit quelque chose à l'intérieur. Hermione pensa tout de suite au Felix Felicis qu'il avait reçu avec le Professeur Slughorn.

- Ron ! Non ne boit pas ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Harry a mis du Felix Felicis à l'intérieur ! C'est tricher de faire ça !

Ron avala en une seule gorgée tout son verre et Hermione se renfrogna. N'avait-il pas confiance en ses propres capacités ? Bien sûr, il pouvait être un parfait idiot en ce qui concernait les cours mais en Quidditch Hermione savait qu'il assurait. Pendant les vacances chez les Weasley, tout les garçons et Ginny y jouaient et il se débrouillait plutôt bien !

Hermione n'aimait pas le Quidditch, mais elle allait encourager Harry de temps en temps, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Ron allait y participer, et elle ne le manquerait pour rien au monde. Encourager Ron le ferait sûrement plaisir. Et il la verrait peut-être l'encourager. Hermione imaginait pleins de scénario dans sa tête oubliant complètement qu'elle était sensée être fâchée car il l'avait ignoré.

- J'ai oublié mon manteau dans ma chambre. J'y retourne vite, allez y toujours je vous rejoindrais.

- D'accord Hermione. Souhaites nous bonne chance avant ! Dit alors Ginny.

- Oui, bonne chance Harry, bonne chance Ginny et bonne chance Ronald. Je suis sûre que vous allez réussir. Dit-elle en souriant tendrement à Ron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione laissa Faucon dans sa chambre et prit son manteau avant de sortir. En refermant sa porte, elle entendit un bruit dans la chambre de Drago. Puis elle entendit un juron. Elle ouvrit la porte découvrit Drago en train de se débattre avec son maillot de Quidditch. Il était coincé. Hermione émit un petit rire ce qui fit comprendre au blond que quelqu'un était là. Il se redressa toujours emmêlé et dit:

- Granger ? C'est toi ?

- Non c'est Parkinson. Dit-elle en se moquant.

- Très drôle. Dit-il en reconnaissant la voix de la brune.

- Sinon, tout ce passe bien ? Dit-elle sans pour autant bouger et se moquant.

- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis coincé et j'ai l'impression qu'au moindre faux mouvement, je pourrais déchirer mon maillot. Et c'est mon préféré.

- Tu veux que je t'aides ? Dit-elle narquoise.

- Tu devrais me fréquenter un peu moins, tu deviens comme moi et ton côté Serpentard ressort. Tu veux quoi en échange ? Dit-il en commençant à avoir mal au bras.

- 15 Gallions de l'heure.

- QUINZE ? Mais tu plaisantes ! Tu connais pas la valeur de l'argent ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que je connais la valeur de l'argent ! Mais j'en ai besoin.

- Je te donnerais 5 Gallions de l'heure.

- 10 !

- 7 !

- Vendu ! Ne bouges pas ok ?

- Comme si je pouvais faire autrement. Haa..

- Désolée. Mes mains sont froides, il fait froid dans le couloir.

Hermione venait de poser ses mains sur la peau de Drago pour l'aider à enfiler son T-Shirt. En moins d'une minute, Drago avait retrouvé une position normale. Il enfila rapidement ses protections. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de leur appartement. Juste avant de sortir, Drago attrapa Hermione par la main et la retourna vers lui avant de s'approcher.

- Souhaites-moi bonne chance mon Canard.

- ... Je t'ai déjà dit que ce surnom était-

- Bizarre oui mais personne ne m'a jamais entendu t'appeler comme ça alors c'est bon.

- Oui.. mais.. Dit-elle un peu gênée.

- Tu me souhaites bonne chance ou pas alors ?

- Tu joues contre ma maison je te signal.

- Mais tu me souhaites bonne chance à moi et pas à ma maison alors c'est bon non ?

- Bonne Chance Malefoy. Sourit-elle.

Drago tapota alors du doigt sa propre joue, tout en fixant Hermione avec un sourire. Hermione lui dit alors qu'il abusait mais il fit une moue adorable et elle céda. Elle approcha alors ses lèvres de la joue du jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement. En chuchotant une nouvelle fois dans son oreille "Bonne Chance." Puis s'en alla en courant. Drago resta devant la porte choqué. Certes, il avait insisté pour qu'elle lui fasse un bisou mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait autant aimé. Il était alors motivé pour gagné et se dirigea plein d'énergie vers le terrain de Quidditch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione était assise dans les gradins et attendait patiemment que le match commence. Habituellement, elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch, elle trouvait se sport dangereux et comme par hasard tout ses amis faisait partis de l'équipe. Neville arriva et il commencèrent à discuter botanique. Neville lui parla de son petit voyage avec le Professeur Chourave. Il avait adoré être là-bas pour étudier les plantes magiques d'Ecosse. Il expliqua à Hermione qu'il avait appris l'existence d'une plante aquatique très dure à trouver et à extirper de son milieu de vie et qui permettait d'enlever les cicatrices causée par la magie. Il fallait être vraiment doué en potion pour préparer cet onguent. Quand Hermione lui demanda le nom de cette plante, il ne s'en rappela plus. Hermione se programma alors une heure pour aller faire des recherches sur cette plante qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Après une discussion passionnante sur la botanique, le match commença. Hermione aimait discuter avec Neville, bon, il ne parlait que de Botanique mais c'était toujours mieux que de parler de Quidditch, et le jeune Londubat approuvait le fait que ce sport était dangereux. Mais il venait tout de même encourager ses amis dès qu'il le pouvait.

Le match commença et les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Harry et Drago se serrèrent la main avec haine, chose que tout le monde remarqua, puis le match commença. Hermione encourageait Ron, Harry et Ginny lorsqu'elle entendit Lavande encourager SON Ron. Cette dernière lançait un mauvais regard à la brune avant de recommencer à hurler le nom de Ron. Hermione fulminait de rage intérieurement. Si il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, elle aurait sauté sur cette idiote de Brown. Elle tourna son regard sur le terrain et vit que Drago l'observait. Il avait l'air inquiet puis soudain il fronça les sourcils, les défronça et sourit à Hermione. Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis il s'envola à la recherche du Vif d'or.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le match se termina enfin. Ron avait mené sa maison à la victoire et ils avaient eu le droit de fêter sa dans leur salle commune. Hermione était heureuse pour lui et un peu triste pour Drago, mais elle était pour sa maison après tout. Ron était entouré par tout les membres de sa maison. Harry et Hermione applaudissaient Ron, lorsque que tout bascula pour la brune. Lavande attira rapidement Ron vers lui et l'embrassa. Hermione sentit son cœur se fragmenter, puis éclater. Son sourire disparu et son visage se ferma. Elle sortit en courant de la salle commune et partis se réfugier dans un endroit seule.

Drago qui passait par là, vit Hermione pleurer. Il allait s'approcher lorsqu'il vit Potter arriver. Il se cacha alors derrière un mur en attendant qu'il s'en aille. Il écouta la conversation et compris pourquoi elle pleurait. Il traita Weasley de tout les noms. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à Hermione ? Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Elle avait un cœur pur, mais elle était tombée amoureuse d'un crétin fini. Et elle ne le voyait pas. Drago savait que même après ce qui venait de se passer, elle continuerait à espérer que Ron l'aime. Qu'il comprenne qu'il a fait une erreur et qu'il reviendrait vers elle. Les larmes d'Hermione rendaient Drago malade, comme la première fois, mais cette fois au lieu de se sentir coupable, il ressentait de la haine envers Weasley. Il voulait qu'il souffre. Drago lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça à cause d'Hermione. Mais il ne lutta pas contre ce sentiment, car il voulait protéger Granger. Potter ne pouvait pas le faire, c'était Hermione qui le protégeait lui et Ron ne comprenait rien alors il ne restait que lui pour ce travail. Et il le ferait.

Lorsque Weasley arriva au bras de Brown, Drago serra des poings. Il avait tellement envie qu'il atterrisse dans sa figure.. Hermione était énervée contre lui et se dernier pris la fuite, dans la direction de Drago. Celui-ci en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et avança vers Ron en lui lançant un regard emplis de dégoût. Il se mit alors à parler avec Lavande Brown pour embêter Weasley.

- Hey Brown! Dit-il charmeur. Quand est-ce qu'on remet ça ?

- De quoi tu parles Drago ? Dit-elle en se sentant gênée et en feignant l'innocence.

- Oh, tu sais, nous deux, la salle sur Demande...

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore Malefoy ? Dit alors Ron dont les oreilles changeaient de couleur.

- Oh ! Weasley ! J'avais pas remarqué que t'était là ? Heureusement que tes cheveux clignotent, j'aurais pu dire quelque chose que tu ne dois pas entendre. Dit-il avec un regard méchant. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer à ce que je vois Brown. Ne sois pas déçue, non parce que passer d'un Malefoy au bas de gamme de Weasley , il faut le faire. L'amour... ça peut détruire les gens. Dit-il en envoyant un regard noir au roux.

- La ferme Malefoy! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lavande aurait quelque chose à faire avec toi!

- Juste pour le plaisir Weasmoche! Brown et moi on a déjà couché ensemble. Dit-il imperturbable. Malgré le dégoût qu'il ressentit en prononçant cette phrase.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Ron de répliquer et s'en alla. Ron s'énerva de plus belle et demanda des explications à Lavande. On aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir par ses oreilles. Drago n'avait jamais rien fait avec cette cruche, mais cette dernière avait réagit car comme Pansy elle voulait que Drago s'occupe d'elle. Drago voulait faire souffrir Weasley comme il faisait souffrir Hermione. Son Hermione. Lui faire comprendre ce qu'il venait de perdre. Mais il ne la réccupèrera pas. Jamais. Drago se dirigea dans la pièce commune des préfets et attendit patiemment qu'elle rentre. Elle avait dû rester avec Potter pensait-il. Cela le rendait malade. Il ne pouvait pas aller la voir devant Harry, car cet idiot ne comprendrais pas. Alors il se contenta d'attendre. Le temps passa, 30 minutes, une heure, deux heures. Au bout de sa patience, Drago se leva et partis prendre une douche froide. Granger se moquait de lui. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps et elle n'arrivait pas.

Il continua à attendre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne. Hermione n'était pas rentrée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En se réveillant le matin, il sentit un poids sur lui et il avait l'impression d'être attaché sur son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais la chambre était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il bougea un bras et toucha la masse qui s'appuyait sur lui. Il entendit un grognement. Il fut surpris mais réitéra son mouvement. A nouveau un grognement puis un nom. Le sien ?

- Oui ? Dit-il peut sûr de lui.

- Laisse moi dormir encore... J'ai passé la nuit dehors. Dit alors une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Granger ?

- Hmm...

Drago se redressa d'un coup et envoyant valser Hermione sur l'autre côté du lit.

- Tu te rends compte que je t'ai attendu que tu rentres pendant des heures ? Je peux savoir où tu étais hier soir ?

- Malefoy... Je t'en prie...

- Non ! Je me suis inquiété pour toi ! J'avais peur que tu sois partie faire quelque chose d'insensé à cause de Weasmoche !

- Co..Comment tu sais ? Dit-elle en se redressant.

- Sais quoi ? Que tu aimes la Belette ? Tout le monde le sais ! Sauf lui apparemment.

- ... Je ne parles pas de ça... Dit-elle en rougissant. Mais de Lavande... Dit-elle triste.

- J'étais là quand tu étais avec Potter... J'ai tout entendu et j'ai croisé Weasley et Brown après. J'avais envie de lui écraser mon poing sur la figure.. Dit-il avec rage.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Et je t'interdis de frapper mes amis !

- Parce que Potter était là ? Il aurait pas compris que je sois venu pour te consoler. C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis inquiété quand tu n'es pas rentré. Tu continues d'appeler Weasley un "ami" ?

- Harry n'est pas si tête en l'air que ça tu sais ? Sourit-elle. Ron est mon ami. C'est de ma faute si il est avec **elle** maintenant.. Si il avait su mes sentiments à son égard, je suis sûre que ce serait différent...

- Tu pourrais lui dire une chose évidente qu'il ne comprendrais pas. Alors que tu lui avoues tes sentiments ?

- Malefoy ! Ne dis pas ça de lui ! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est la stricte vérité Granger. S'énerva le blond. C'est un crétin qui ne comprend pas à quel point tu tiens à lui ! Tout autre personne sur Terre comprendrais que tu aimes cet idiot ! Mais pas lui ! Même moi, ton ennemi te comprends mieux que lui ! Il se goinfre en longueur de journée. Il ne te salue même pas le matin parce qu'il mange. Il est mal élevé et ne te vois pas comme il devrait le faire !

- Et comment devrait-il me voir à ton humble avis ? Dis moi ? Dit-elle sur les nerfs.

- Comme ce que tu es vraiment ! Cria Drago de plus belle. Une fille belle et intelligente ! Tu es douce mais tu peux être une vrai tornade ! Tu juges les gens justement et aide ce qui ont besoin de toi ! Tu es gentille, tu as réussi à te faire aimer de ton pire ennemi et ceux, en quelques jours alors que pendant des années je t'ai détesté. Lui, il profite de toi ! Tu fais ses devoirs à sa place. Quand tu lui propose des cours il ne veut pas il veut juste les réponses. Et tu lui donnes parce que tu l'aimes. Et lui continu d'en profiter. De toute les filles de Poudlard, tu es la plus honnête et la plus juste que connaisse ! Tu as un caractère de merde souvent, mais c'est toi. Ça fait partit de toi, c'est ce que tu es et c'est comme ça qu'il devrait te voir. C'est comme ça que je te vois.

Hermione resta bouche bée devant le discours de Drago. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui dirait ça. Lui Drago Malefoy, Sang-Pur et qui était son pire ennemie jusqu'à maintenant. Elle laissa échapper quelque larmes puis se réfugia des les bras de Drago qui, ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde avant de la serrer contre lui. Ron n'aurait jamais fait ça, pensa-t-elle alors. Drago la voyait comme quelqu'un avec beaucoup de qualités. Mais il avait raison, Ron se servait d'elle pour faire ses devoirs mais il ne montrait jamais aucune reconnaissance. Elle ne s'en était même pas aperçu jusqu'à ce qui Drago ouvre lui ouvre les yeux.

- Granger ? On est lundi aujourd'hui et on a cours... On devrait y aller.

- Je... Oui.. Dit-elle en resserrant sont étreinte.

Hermione sentit la main de Drago qui caressait ses cheveux, elle se redressa et regarda Drago avec pleins de tendresse. Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire bienveillant avant de l'embrasser le front. Ils se levèrent ensuite et allèrent se préparer chacun de leur côté.

Hermione finit en premier et toqua à la porte de Drago pour l'embêter.

- Tu n'es pas coincé j'espère ?

- Je te signal qu'on ne peux pas rester bloqué dans une chemise. Dit-il narquois.

- Très bien. J'y vais alors à plus tard.

- Ouais.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La Grande salle était pleine lorsque Drago arriva. Il remarqua alors que tout les regards étaient tournés vers la table des Griffondors et plus précisément Ron et Lavande. Ils se bécotaient devant tout le monde sans la moindre once de pudeur. Drago chercha Hermione du regard mais il la trouva sur la table des Serdaigles en compagnie de Luna Lovegood. Il partis s'asseoir à sa table lorsque Blaise commença à parler.

- Mec t'as vu ça ? Weasley et Brown sont dégueu...

- M'en parles pas, une vision d'horreur dès le matin... Pauvre Granger.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Oh oui, c'est ta préfète d'amour.. Dit-il en papillonnant des yeux.

- La ferme Zabini.

- Oh je vois, Monsieur veut nier l'évidence.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-il en essayant de rester de marbre.

- Bon très bien. Pansy ! Drago est là.

La brune Serpentard se retourna et sourit en voyant Drago. Et s'approcha rapidement de lui pour venir le coller.

- Je vais te tuer mec. Dit-alors Drago tout bas.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Drago n'avait pas cours en commun avec les Griffondors de la journée aujourd'hui et cela le dérangeait car il voulait garder un œil sur son homologue. Demain il pourrait passer du temps avec elle car le matin ils avaient cours ensemble. Avec le garde chasse et il pourrait passer l'après-midi avec elle par la suite. Drago était tout excité sur sa chaise et ressemblait à un petit enfant à qui on allait offrir un cadeau.

- Tu penses encore à Granger? Dit Blaise narquois.

- Pas du tout. Dit Drago en revenant sur Terre.

- Mais oui bien sûr... Dis-moi, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à elle ?

- Je ne m'intéresse à personne ! Et encore moins à elle.

- Vivre dans le déni c'est mauvais mec.

- Mr Zabini à quelque chose à nous faire partager peut-être ? Dit-alors le professeur de Runes.

- Non m'sieur. C'est plutôt personnel alors... Dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Vous osez me répondre? J'enlèves 5 points à Serpentard. Traduisez-moi la ligne suivante et cessez opportuner votre ami. Il a déjà assez de difficultés dans cette matière.

Blaise traduisit la ligne à la perfection ce qui énerva le professeur, bien qu'il savait que Blaise avait un assez bon niveau dans sa matière. Drago quand à lui lança des regards noirs au professeur jusqu'à la fin du cours.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait passé sa journée avec Luna et cela lui avait fait du bien. Mais il n'avait pas de cours en commun avec les autres maisons alors elle du supporter les gloussements de Ron-Ron et Lavande durant tout les cours. De ce fait leur maison avec perdu 30 points à la fin de la journée. Hermione détestait Ron, mais elle l'aimait tellement. Son cœur était en miette. Elle aurait tout donné pour être à la place de cette cruche. Bien sûr, elle aurait eu un comportement correct en classe, pas comme **elle**. En temps normal elle serait partie réprimander Ron pour les points qu'il avait fait perdre à leur maison, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne lui parlait plus. Elle souhaitait secrètement qu'elle fasse une gaffe et qu'il ne l'aimes plus... Mais elle était toujours collée à lui comme une sangsue, même dans la salle commune.

Harry quand à lui disparaissait, il était persuadé que Malefoy faisait quelque chose en rapport avec Voldemort. Il pensait que Drago était un mangemort. Mais Hermione ne cessait de lui dire que non. Elle avait déjà vu son bras, il était immaculé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, il lui aurait demandé comment et elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait dormi avec lui à deux reprises. Il le prendrait mal.

Et comme il n'était pas là Hermione se sentait seule. Ginny devait réviser pour les BUSE alors elle ne devait pas la déranger. Neville passait tout son temps libre à s'occuper de son Chartier ou bien à étudier les plantes d'Ecosse pour son prochain voyage avec le Professeur Chourave. Quand à Luna, elle était une bonne amie mais Hermione préférait les discussions rationnelles que parler de créatures inventées. Elle se dirigea alors vers ses appartements pour jouer avec son Chartier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsqu'elle passa le portrait et vit l'état dans lequel était la pièce elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se mit à courir dans tout les sens en hurlant le nom de son petit animal.

- Faucon ! Où es-tu ?! Comment as-tu osé ! Plus jamais je te laisserai jouer dans mes sous-vêtements! Faucon vient ici immédiatement ! Dit-elle en ramassant tout ses sous-vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle aperçu une petite tête blanche et tira sa baguette et cria "Imobilus !". Elle couru vers la bête, l'attrapa et leva le sortilège avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre avec tout les sous-vêtements ramassés. Elle ferma la porte et commença à enguirlander Faucon. La petite bête baissait la tête et attendit que sa mère se calme.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

- Oublié... Dit-il alors triste.

- Quoi oublié ?

- Toi !

- Tu m'as oublié ? Dit Hermione étonnée.

- Non.. Toi oublier Faucon... Dit-il encore plus triste.

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Avant de réaliser qu'il avait raison. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de le serrer tout contre lui.

- Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle alors.

- Maman méchante... Dit-il en se blottissant contre elle.

- Oui... Je ne t'oublierais plus. Maman a eu un problème alors elle n'avait plus eu le temps de s'occuper de toi. Je vais me racheter alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ou manger ?

- Dormir avec toi..

- D'accord.

- Et papa... Dit-il en relevant la tête vers sa mère.

- Je ne sais pas si... Malefoy, enfin ton papa, je ne sais pas si il voudra.

- ...

- Je vais lui demander alors.

Hermione redescendit afin de ramasser en vitesse le reste de ses vêtements qui traînaient avant que Drago n'arrive. Elle regarda partout dans la pièce pour être sûre qu'il n'en restait plus. Au moment où elle finit de tout ranger elle entendit le portrait s'ouvrir et fit Faucon sortir rapidement de sa chambre en criant " Papaaa ! Papaaa !". Hermione sourit, et sortit à son tour. Faucon était au pieds de Malefoy et sautait pour qu'il le porte tout en continuant de crier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Dit-alors Drago surpris.

- Rien pourquoi ? Dit Hermione en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Il ne vient jamais me voir d'habitude et me demandes encore moins de le porter. Dit-il en cédant et en portant l'animal pour ensuite s'installer à côté d'Hermione.

- Il est gentil parce qu'il a quelque chose à te demander. Mais accepte s'il te plaît. Pour lui.

- Je suis pas très bestioles tu sais ? Donc il faudra que tu me donnes quelque chose en échange si tu veux que j'acceptes.

- Tu ne pourrais pas juste dire oui. Pour ton "fils". Dit-elle alors en se moquant.

- Mon.. Fils ? Mais tu sais Granger.. Il t'appel maman alors c'est le tien aussi. Dit-il en se rapprochant de la lionne.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Sourit-elle malicieusement.

- Alors ça veut dire que c'est notre enfant.

- Apparemment oui, Bonne déduction.

- Papaaaaa!

- Quoi ? Dit alors Drago en soupirant.

- ...

- Tu as été trop brusque, tu lui fait peur. Réponds lui gentillement.

- Ok... Qu'est-ce qui a Faucon ?

- Faucon... voudrait dormir.

- Bah, vas-y. Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

- Faucon veut dormir avec Papa et Maman. Dit-il en courant se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne dors pas avec des animaux.

- Malefoy ! C'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça !

- Je veux pas dormir avec des animaux. C'est tout.

- Juste ce soir... Dit alors le Chartier tristement.

- Non.

- Faucon sera sage. Il promet ! Renchérit la petite bête.

- Tu vois Malefoy. Juste ce soir. Je te ferais ton premier cours gratuit même.

- C'est pas suffisant pour accepter de dormir avec lui.

- Avec 30 minutes de plus ?

- Hmm... Très bien... Mais il dort à côté de toi.

- Il veux dormir entre nous deux.

- Granger... Tu abuses je trouves.

- Bon.. Très bien. Faucon tu as vu ? Papa à dit oui. Dit-elle en souriant au petit Chartier.

Drago regardait Hermione avec le Chartier. Elle était belle. Il pensait qu'elle ferait une bonne mère et qu'elle arriverait à mener son mari du bout du nez comme elle venait de le faire avec lui. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée et se redressa. Hermione et Faucon le regardèrent puis Hermione sourit avant de lui dire:

- Merci.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Personellement je ne suis pas vraiment convaicue du resultat :/ **

**Je serais aussi en retard dans le prochain post car je suis en plein partiel mais j'ai pris un temps pour finir le chapitre juste pour vous :3**

**Je vous fait pleins de bisous ! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, le cinquième :D Je l'ai commencé dès que j'ai publié le chapitre 4 et je viens tout juste de le terminer ! Bon je vous laisse lire, mais avant, réponses aux reviews des mes lecteurs/lectrices que j'aime fort :3**

**Delphine03 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'aime aussi beaucoup écrire des moments où ils sont tout les deux en grande romantique que je suis x) Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire. Donnes moi ton avis après avoir lu ce chapitre ! :)

**ElysaLlove : **Merci beaucoup ! Ta review me fait vraiment plaisir !

**DrunkPhoenix :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ps : Je sais commencer une histoire mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'arrêter alors je pense qu'elle sera assez longue :3

**Guest : **Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre:)

**Maxine3482 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'avais décidé dès le départ que ce serait grâce au Chartier qu'Hermione et Drago se rapprocheraient et je vois grâce à ta review.

**Mama-PeaceLove :** Merci beaucoup :3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à moi.

Drago avait décidé qu'ils dormiraient dans la chambre d'Hermione, car il était hors de question que le Chartier salisse son lit avec tout ses poils. Hermione emmena le Chartier avec elle lors de sa douche pour qu'il soit propre quand il dormira avec le grand Drago Malefoy. Elle était en train de changer les draps de son lit à la Moldu et le Chartier courrait partout dans la chambre tellement il était excité.

- Si tu cours comme ça tu vas être tellement fatigué que tu vas t'endormir tout de suite et tu pourras pas profiter de dormir avec ton papa. Dit Hermione à Faucon.

- Oui. Faucon a promis sage.

- Bon Chartier. Dit-elle en caressant la tête du Chartier. Tu veux venir dîner ou tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ?

Faucon se contenta de lever les bras aussi haut qu'il put. Hermione sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Ce Chartier réagissait comme un vrai enfant. Il était adorable alors que son espèce était sensée n'être que des fripons. Elle l'adorait et ne le voyait plus comme un devoir, mais comme un animal de compagnie qu'elle avait envie de chérir. Elle serait définitivement triste de le laisser partir après. Elle sortit de sa chambre et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Drago pour lui dire qu'elle allait manger. Il lui répondit qu'il n'allait pas tarder non plus et elle s'en alla.

La salle commune était pleine et on pouvait voir que les professeurs avait aménagé un coin pour les Chartier car de nombreux élèves s'étaient pleins d'avoir des poils dans leur nourriture. Elle découvrit un petit enclos juste à gauche de la Grande Porte en entrant et vit plusieurs Chartiers. Certains avaient des tâches ou n'avaient qu'une seule couleur. Mais ils ne jouaient pas ensemble chacun mangeait de son côté. Elle trouva sa triste mais déposa Faucon avec eux, elle lui donna à manger et lui souhaita un bon appétit avant de rejoindre sa table.

- Tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui. Dit alors Ginny.

- Oui. Sourit-elle.

- Le problème que te posais le couple de Ron et Lavande ne te déranges plus à ce que je vois. Dit alors Luna.

- Tu as sûrement raison, ça m'énerve vraiment ce qui se passe mais je peux pas y faire grand chose... Et puis ils ne sont pas là en ce moment alors n'en parlons pas. Sourit Hermione.

- Très bien. Comment va ton Chartier ? Le mien est très énervant. Il fait beaucoup de bêtises mais comme je peux être avec Neville tout va bien. Sourit la blonde.

- C'est vrai, mais comment ça se fait que tu sois avec Neville ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir un partenaire de Poufsouffle ?

- Si si. Mais ma pierre et celle ne Neville ne se sont pas illuminées quand Hagrid parlait alors il nous a mis ensemble.

- Ah oui ? C'est génial alors. Sourit-elle à Luna.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et continua à manger. Luna aimait Neville comme Hermione aime Ron. Neville la voit encore comme une amie mais Hermione était sûre qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Elles continuèrent à discuter entre filles de tout et de rien. Aucun garçon n'était là et Ginny parlait surtout du bal de Noël et d'Harry. Hermione repensa à la robe magnifique qu'elle avait vue. Elle s'imaginait la réaction de Drago quand il l'a verrait dans cette robe.. Attendez ! Elle a pensé Drago ? Non elle voulait dire Ron. Oui Ron ! Pas Drago. Si ?

Son flot de pensées désordonnés furent interrompues0 par un cri. Son Chartier. Elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il l'appelait, elle et Drago. Elle se leva d'un bond, ce qui surpris ses amies. Elle courut vers l'enclos et ses amies la suivirent sous le regard de toute la salle et des professeurs. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'enclos. Elle vit une masse de plusieurs Chartier mais pas Faucon. Il cria à nouveau. Hermione plongea ses mains à l'intérieur de cette masse et poussa rageusement les Chartiers qui s'en prenaient à Faucon. Elle finit par l'extirper grâce à Drago. Il était arrivé quelques secondes après elle et l'avait aidé à sortir Faucon. La petite bête était mal en point. Il avait des traces de griffures et de morsures sur lui. Hermione était enragée. Elle serra Faucon dans ses bras puis vit que Drago avait les mains coupés à certains endroit à cause des Chartiers. Hermione se plaça devant la masse de Chartier qui la regardait à présent et commença à crier.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous à pris ?! Quelle mouche vous à piqué bon sang ! Qu'a-t-il fait pour que vous lui fassiez ça !

- Traître ! C'est un traître ! Dit un Chartier.

- Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

- Bien élevé ! Traître !

- Quoi ? C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? Juste parce qu'il est gentil c'est un traître ? Vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! J'ai lu des choses sur vous. Vous les seuls animaux qui sont dotés de paroles et vous être intelligents. Mais votre espèce est aussi exécrable. Vous êtes mauvais et aucune autre espèce ne vous apprécie à cause de ça. Vous vivez seuls et votre espèce est en voie de disparition à cause de votre mauvais caractère !

- Les humains mauvais aussi ! Cria un Chartier qu'Hermione fusilla du regard.

- Je te signal juste, que sans Hagrid, le Professeur que vous voyez là-bas, sans lui aucun de vous ne serez vivant ! Dumbledore lui même à dit à Hagrid de vous élever car il ne voulait pas qu'une espèce comme la votre s'éteigne ! Alors sans les humains vous n'existeriez pas ! Faucon est bien élevé car je le sermonne souvent ! Et il m'écoutes car il sais que c'est moi qui le nourrit. C'est moi qui s'occupe de lui et ceux, même si je suis une humaine ! Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des humains qui s'occupe de vous et Faucon l'a compris lui ! Alors ne le traitez pas comme ça parce qu'il a su utiliser son intelligence pour faire une chose bien ! Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Tout la salle avait les yeux fixés sur Hermione et Drago. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Dumbledore souriait dans sa longue barbe et Hagrid était ému par ce que venait de dire Hermione. C'était lui qui lui avait parlé du fait que ces bêtes allaient disparaître et du plan de Dumbledore pour que cela n'arrive pas. Tout les Chartier baissèrent la tête et en un seul groupe ils demandèrent pardon au Chartier, à Hermione et à Drago. Hermione leur sourit et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle avec le Chartier et en tirant Drago par le bras pour les emmener à l'infirmerie.

Le Chartier était faible, et Madame Pomfresh appliqua des pommades sur lui. Elle leur dit ensuite qu'il pourrait sortir demain et pas avant. Elle banda les mains de Drago et s'en alla, lorsque Drago l'interpella.

- Madame !

- Oui ?

- Pouvons-nous dormir ici ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ça ? Vous n'avez que des égratignures aux mains. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et Miss Granger n'a rien grâce à vous.

- Je le sais bien mais nous avions promis à Faucon que l'on dormiraient avec lui ce soir ! Dit-il presque suppliant.

- Oh, je comprend. Dit-elle en se radoucissant face à l'attitude improbable de Drago. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser dormir ici ce sont les règles. Même si c'est très gentil de votre part. Vous pourrez venir le voir demain très tôt et à chaque fois que vous le voudrez. Il sortira demain après midi.

- Très bien. Dit-il à contre cœur.

Hermione le prit tendrement par le bras et ils repartirent dans la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin ils parlèrent, lorsque Hermione finit par dire:

- Tu as été adorable tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en resserrant l'emprise sur son bras.

Drago rougit mais ne répondit pas. Hermione fut surprise de le voir rougir et rougit à son tour sans aucune raison. Arrivés à quelques mètres de la Grande Porte Hermione lâcha instinctivement le bras de Drago qui la regarda bizarrement. Elle baissa la tête et avança. Ils entrèrent en même temps et à ce moment la tout le monde applaudit. Hermione qui venait d'arriver ne comprenait pas et applaudit aussi en demandant à ses amis qu'est-ce qu'ils applaudissaient. Tout le monde rit et ils dire tous en chœur «Vous!». Hermione s'arrêta d'applaudir et paru choquée.

- Pourquoi nous ?

- Parce que vous avez su faire preuve d'autorité face à ses animaux et grâce à vous ils sont tous plus sage. Dit alors Dumbledore lui-même.

- Ma petite Hermione, tu m'as tellement ému quand tu as parlé de mon travail. Dit alors le géant.

Hermione offrit un sourire magnifique aux deux professeur et Drago en fut presque jaloux.

- Je n'ai fait que réagir normalement professeur, grâce à Malefoy, je n'aurais pas pu dégager Faucon plus tôt alors, merci Malefoy. Sourit-elle.

Drago ne sut pas quoi dire et s'en alla rejoindre sa table et Hermione fit de même sans comprendre qu'elle venait de perturber Drago. Seul Dumbledore et Hagrid l'avaient remarqué ce qui leur fit sourire. À table, tout le monde félicitait Hermione pour avoir agit comme ça.

- N'empêche que le plus impressionnant, c'est que Malefoy soit venu t'aider ! Dit alors Ginny

- Tu trouves ça aussi improbable ?

- Oui! Vous vous détestez alors je ne penses pas qu'il t'aurait laissé le toucher quand tu l'as emmené à l'infirmerie.

- Et puis il s'est levé aussi subitement quand il a entendu le Chartier crier. Renchérit Luna.

- Oui, ça pourrait paraître bizarre mais Drago n'est plus aussi méchant qu'avant. Il à l'air d'avoir mûri et on ne se dispute plus autant qu'avant.

- On parles bien de Drago Malefoy ? Dit alors la rousse.

- Lui même. Et puis il est vraiment impliqué dans le devoir que représente Faucon. Sourit Hermione.

- Oui, ça se voit. Je pense pas qu'il aurait laissé votre Chartier l'appeler Papa sinon. Et toi il t'appelle Maman. C'est tellement Chou !

- Le Chartier apprécie plus Malefoy depuis qu'on « vit ensemble » donc je pense qu'il essaie de faire un effort.

- Wow... On pourrait presque croire que tu apprécie Malefoy.

- Je... Je n'irais pas jusque là. Rougit alors Hermione.

Ginny et Luna se regardèrent avec de gros yeux puis se tournèrent en même temps vers Hermione avec un sourire sur lequel elle ne pouvait pas mettre de nom. Leurs synchronisation en était effrayante et Hermione savait qu'elles allaient lui faire faire quelque chose de stupide.

Elle fini alors son repas rapidement et se leva en saluant ses amies et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. L'état de Faucon l'inquiétait. Drago se leva rapidement quand il vit Hermione se lever. Il faillit tout renverser sur son passage, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de son meilleur ami ainsi qu'aux deux amies blondes et rousse d'Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A l'infirmerie, Faucon dormait toujours et Hermione était vraiment inquiète. Drago arriva et elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard presque suppliant. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours alors il pris la lionne dans ses bras.

- T'inquiètes pas... Il va aller mieux demain. Pomfresh nous l'a affirmé.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter... Je me suis vraiment attachée à lui tu sais ?

- J'ai bien vu, tu ne le vois même plus comme un devoir, j'ai raison ?

Hermione hocha la tête avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Drago la comprenait toujours, cela l'énervait car elle n'arrivait pas à en faire autant avec lui. Mais elle aimait aussi ce côté de lui car parler de choses triste la faisait pleurer, et grâce à lui elle ne disait rien et il comprenait.

- Si tu veux que le câlin dure plus longtemps, il faudra qu'on rentre parce que j'entends des gens arriver. Sourit alors le blond.

Hermione se tourna et reconnu la voix de Ron et Harry. Elle paniqua et ordonna à Drago de se cacher derrière le rideau. Il le fit, non sans ronchonner. Elle était sûre qu'il allait lui demander une compensation plus tard.

- Hermione !

- Harry !

- J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé avec ton Chartier quand je te cherchais.

- Ginny t'as dit que j'étais là ?

- Oui. Comment il va ?

- Hmm... Bien je pense. Je m'inquiétais, mais on m'a assuré qu'il irait bien d'ici demain. Dit-elle en pensant aux paroles de Drago

- C'est vraiment génial alors ! Dommage que Ron ait gardé son Chartier avec lui, il aurait été sage maintenant. Grâce à Hermione Granger, la sermonneuse de Chartier ! Dit Harry en riant.

- Hahaha... Harry tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Sourit-elle.

- Mais c'est la vérité pourtant ! Tout le monde ne parle que de ça.

- Ils parlent de Malefoy aussi... Dit Ron qui parla pour la première fois.

- ...

- Vraiment ? De Malefoy ? Et ils disent quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Qu'il a aidé Hermione à sauver le Chartier pendant qu'il se faisait attaquer. Il a des égratignures pleins les mains à ce qu'il paraît. C'est bien fait pour lui !

- Ronald ! Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses ! Si il ne m'avait pas aidé je serai celle avec les mains bandées !

- Calme toi Hermione c'est juste Malefoy. C'est un crétin c'est tout. Dit-alors Ron fâché.

- Beaucoup moins que toi en tout cas !

- Tu me compares à Malefoy ? Tu plaisantes là ? Dit Ron avec un sourire déconcerté.

- Oui ! Tu as bien entendu ! Sache que le fait d'avoir un appartement ensemble, ma fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas aussi vil que je le pensais. Il est sérieux en cours et ne me demandes pas les réponses lui au moins ! Dit Hermione à bout de nerfs.

- Oh ! Si c'est comme ça, devient amie avec lui alors ! Ce sale fils de Mangemort. Il ne te vois que comme un Sang-de-Bourbe de toute façon !

- Ron ! Tu vas trop loin ! Dit Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car la main d'Hermione fendit l'air et s'abattit sur la joue du roux. Ses yeux exprimaient de la rage et du dégoût. Comment faisait-elle pour aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Drago avait raison. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes mais elle les retint. Et hurla sur Ron.

- VAS-T'EN D'ICI RONALD ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

Ron allait répliquer mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras et le força à sortir. Avant de partir, Harry lui chuchota un « désolé ». Dès qu'il furent partis, Drago sortit de derrière le rideau et enlaça Hermione qui se laissa tomber part terre. Drago la serra fort et lui dit de se calmer. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent sinon tout le monde allait les voir. Ça ne dérangeait pas Drago mais il ne voulait pas que les Griffondors pense qu'Hermione les avait trahis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le chemin qui séparait l'infirmerie de leur appartement parut durer extrêmement longtemps pour Hermione car à peine le portrait fermé, elle poussa Drago dans le fauteuil et vint se blottir contre lui. Drago fut surpris mais ne dit rien, de toute façon il aimait qu'Hermione se blottisse contre lui, la sentir tout contre lui. Elle pleura pendant un bon moment et Drago ne savait pas quoi dire alors il se contenta de la serrer plus fort et elle en fit de même.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione commença à se calmer, Drago voulu dire quelque lorsqu'elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond.

- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu me vois plus comme une peluche géante, que comme ton ennemi. Dit-il alors.

- Tu n'es pas mon ennemi Malefoy, enfin, tu ne l'es plus. Dit-elle en le regardant et en souriant.

- Donc tu me vois comme une peluche géante alors, comme tu n'as pas nié ce fait. Dit-il en ayant un air faussement outré.

- Quelque chose comme ça. Rigola-t-elle. Mais une peluche trop musclée, parce que côté confort c'est à revoir. Se moqua la brune.

- Dit celle qui est en extase devant mes abdos à chaque fois qu'elle les vois. Et puis, tu m'aimerais moins si j'étais un peu grassouillet.

- C'est vrai. Sourit elle.

- Tu veux qu'on dormes ensemble ce soir ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Ça ne te déranges pas ?

- Tu ne me déranges jamais Granger. Sourit-il.

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue sans réfléchir. Ce fut un baiser tendre qui perturba Drago. Et Hermione le remarqua.

- Excuse-moi, je... J'aurais pas dû-

- Oui. Tu aurais pas dû. Hermione leva la tête vers lui un peu triste. Parce que maintenant tu devras m'en faire un tout les soirs. Dit-il avant de serrer Hermione très fort contre lui.

- Hahaha... Décidément, je préfère ce Malefoy à celui d'avant.

- Moi aussi... Et j'aime passer du temps avec une Granger gentille au lieu d'une furie. Dit-il en tirant la langue.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux tendrement et il restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Drago rompit le contact avant de se lever. Il tendit sa main à Hermione qui la prit et il la fit se lever, puis ils partirent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Drago fut frappé par la décoration rouge et or mais ne dit rien. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et Drago enlaça immédiatement Hermione. Il lui embrassa le front et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Ils plongèrent ensuite dans un sommeil profond. Hermione se rendit compte que cela faisait trois nuit qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Cela faisait aussi trois nuits que Drago était devenu Préfet-En-Chef. Drago quand à lui, n'arrêtait pas de penser au bisou qu'elle lui avait fait et au moment ou elle avait sous-entendus qu'il valait mieux que Weasley même si ce dernier avec raison à propos qu'il soit le fils d'un Mangemort...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le premier cours du matin suivant fut un cours avec Hagrid. Et même si Faucon n'était pas là, ils étaient partis en cours. Hagrid leurs attribua immédiatement 50 points chacun. Il y en avait 20 de la part de Dumbledore et 30 de sa part à lui pour ce qu'il avaient fait hier soir. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et tout le monde les regarda bizarrement. Elle n'adressa pas un regard à Ron qui ne cessait de fixer Malefoy avec haine et rage. Harry quand à lui, comprenait sa réaction envers Ron mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et depuis quand elle était devenue si proche de Malefoy.

Dès la fin du cours, Hermione se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Drago voulu en faire de même lorsqu'il fut intercepté par Harry.

- Potter ?

- Malefoy il faut qu'on parles.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- C'est à propos d'Hermione.

Drago parut surpris et ne sut comment réagir. En général il aurait insulté Hermione et serait partit mais maintenant il n'y pensait même plus.

- Quoi Granger ? Dit-il un peu inquiet.

- Je le savais... Vous êtes devenus amis c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi Potter ! Pourquoi je serai ami avec une Griffondor ? C'est stupide ! Dit-il en mentant très mal.

- En général tu utilise le mot Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou un autre nom pour qualifier Hermione. Mais plus maintenant. Dis la vérité Malefoy !

- J'ai rien à te dire ! Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais justifier des choses que tu t'imagines ! Arrêtes de m'emmerder maintenant !

- Malefoy. Dit Harry calmement. Je te déteste alors ne t'avises pas de fréquenter Hermione. Vous pouvez être Préfet-En-Chef tout les deux mais à part cette fonction et un appartement, vous ne partagez rien de plus. Reste loin d'elle.

- Je fais ce que je veux Potter. J'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne !

- Et de Voldemort ? Si tu es comme ton père-

- Je T'INTERDIS de parler de mon père ! Tu ne sais rien ! Et quand on sait rien on la ferme ! Dit-il prêt à balancer son poing dans la figure de Harry. Et au lieu de te préoccuper du ma famille, occupe toi de ton amie. Dit-il en partant.

Drago fulminait de rage ! D'où avait-il le droit de lui parler comme ça ! Drago détestait son père, il était si faible devant le Lord. Drago ne reconnaissait plus la figure d'autorité que son père était depuis qu'IL était revenu... Et l'autre se permettait de parler de ses parents comme ça ! Hermione avait bien plus besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle ! Il pouvait gérer ses propres problèmes seuls ! Drago se dirigea en direction des appartements où il trouva Hermione dans le salon.

- Je croyais que tu t'étais perdu. Sourit-elle.

- Y a pas de raison que je me perdes, ça fait six ans que je suis ici. Dit-il un peu trop méchamment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-elle inquiète.

- Rien !

- ...

- C'est Potter... il a commencé à m'énerver à me parler de mes parents. Il veut pas non plus que je te fréquentes... On pourrait croire que c'est ton père.

- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais !

- Tu lui a dit qu'on était amis ? Dit-elle stressée.

Drago tourna les yeux vers elle surpris.

- Ça te dérangerait ?

- Non... Mais c'est juste que... tu comprends...

- Oui, je comprends parfaitement. Comment pourras-tu faire face à tes amis lorsqu'ils apprendront que Hermione Granger est amie avec Drago Malefoy le fils d'un Mangemort ennemi de Harry Potter ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Malefoy !

- Quoi ?! C'est la vérité non ? Tu as hontes d'être amie avec moi non ?!

- Quoi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses !

- Oui ! C'est ce que je penses !

- Tu es un crétin Malefoy ! Je suis ton amie ! J'ai occulté le fait que ta famille soit du côté de Voldemort depuis que nous sommes amis ! Je n'ai jamais nié ce fait ! Personne ne me l'a demandé certes mais si Harry me le demandait ou encore Ginny, alors je leurs dirais !

- Et Weasley ? Tu lui diras aussi ?

- Je ne parles plus à Ron en ce moment...

- Tu lui reparlera bien un jour...

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu... Tu me cries dessus parce que personne ne sais que nous somme amis mais est-ce que tu leurs a dit à tes amis toi ? Tu leurs à dit qu'on est amis ? Je crois pas non !

- ... Excuse-moi. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est de la faute de Potter, me parler de mon père me mets hors de moi à chaque fois, je me contrôle plus...

- C'est pas grave. Soupira-t-elle. On sort ? Ou tu veux rester ici pour faire tes devoirs ?

- Faire mes devoirs ?

- Tu sais, tes cours de Runes. Et je sais que le Professeur Babbling te rabâche sans arrêt que tu as un mauvais niveau dans sa matière.

- Granger, ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent et donnes moi des cours. Sourit-il.

Hermione partit chercher son syllabaire Lune Rousse ainsi que ses notes. Puis redescendit pour donner un cours à Drago. Le cours se passait plutôt bien, enfin durant les quinze premières minutes. Lorsqu'il fut midi pile Hermione se leva en un bond et tira Drago vers elle. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire et elle partis enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou tout en donna à Drago la sienne.

- On peut aller récupérer Faucon allons y ! Enfin ! Dit-elle en sautillant jusque la porte. Plus vite, plus vite !

Une fois arrivés devant le petit lit de Faucon. Hermione sourit en voyant qu'il était debout.

-Faucon ! Comment ça va ? Dit-elle tendrement.

- Maman... Faucon veut rentrer...

- Oui. On va rentrer tous ensemble. Tu as vu ? Papa aussi est venu. Dit-elle en pointant Drago du doigt.

- Ne lui donnes pas l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça. Et ça fait bizarre quand tu le dis aussi... Dit-il gêné.

- Rabat-joie. Dit-elle en tirant la langue. Je vais voir Madame Pomfresh pour lui dire qu'on récupère Faucon.

Hermione s'en alla et Drago en profita pour parler avec Faucon.

- Tu vas mieux bonhomme ?

- Oui. Faucon aussi fort que Papa !

- Ouais... Dit-il en se moquant gentiment.

- Maman où ?

- Partie voir l'infirmière pour dire qu'on te ramène.

- Papa aimes pas quand Faucon l'appel comme ça ?

- Ça me dérange pas tellement mais c'est juste bizarre quand c'est elle qui le dit. J'ai l'impression qu'on est mariés et c'est... bizarre.

- Papa aimes Maman ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Dit-il un peu plus fort.

- Oh...

- Enfin, Granger est importante pour moi, mais je ne l'aimes pas comme tu le penses. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier avec un animal ! Dit-il en détournant le regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ! Dit-alors une voix désagréable derrière lui.

- Pourquoi je devrais rendre compte de mes faits et gestes au pire de tout les Weasley. Dit-il en se retournant.

- La ferme sale fils de Mangemort !

- Tu devrais faire de même stupide roux.

- Répètes un peu pour voir ? Dit alors Ron dont la couleur de ses oreilles se confondait avec ses cheveux.

- J'ai dit que tu es stupide, mais si tu veux je peux te faire une définition de ce mot mais c'est pas dit que tu puisse comprendre. Sourit le blond.

Ron fut hors de lui pour si peu. Il allait sauter sur Drago, il avait une forte envie de le frapper lorsqu'il entendit le Chartier crier.

- Papaaa ! Attention !

- Papa ? Il t'appelles Papa ? Dit-il en envoyant son poing dans le vide car Drago l'évita de justesse.

- Oui et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

- Oui ! Parce que si il t'appelles comme ça, il doit appeler Hermione Maman.

- Perspicace dit donc, je te savais pas si intelligent. Dit Drago en bloquant un coup de Ron.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est rapprochée de toi. À cause de ce stupide devoir. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur elle ! Et c'est à cause de cette bestiole que vous vous êtes rapprochés. Si je l'élimines-

- N'y pense même pas ! Faucon est important pour elle alors je te défends de le toucher.

Ron n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait pris un petit chandelier qui trônait sur la table de nuit et allait frapper Faucon avec. Le coup fut rapide et puissant mais Drago eut le temps d'empêcher qu'il s'abatte sur le Chartier. On entendit un bruit de craquement puis un grognement de douleur. Hermione arriva au même moment accompagnée de Mme Pomfresh. Elle compris ce qui venait de se passer. Et fonça sur Ron pendant que Mme Pomfresh s'occupait du poignet cassé de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que... Ron ! Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?! Comment... Quand es-tu devenu aussi horrible ?! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu voulais tuer Malefoy ou quoi ?! Y a du vent la dedans ? Dit-elle en abattant sa main avec rage sur la tête de Ron.

- Mais Hermione...

- Quoi ?! Quelles raisons avais-tu pour frapper Malefoy ? De quel droit est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Hein ! Dis moi ! Dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes. Dis-moi, parce que je ne comprends pas !

Elle pleurait, ses larmes se déversaient comme des cascades. Elle baissait la tête n'osant même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Son cœur se brisa complètement.

- Tu es inconscient.. Tu es le pire, je me demandes encore pourquoi et comment j'ai pu... Elle se tut. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te revoir Ronald Weasley.

- Tu l'aimes hein.. Lâcha alors Ron.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Malefoy. Tu l'aimes. Tu es une traîtresse, je vais en parler à Harry. Il va te détester, et tu pourras rejoindre ce fils de Mangemort.

- Oui. Vas-y. Va dire à Harry que j'aime Malefoy, va lui dire ! Oui j'aime Malefoy ! Il est devenu important pour moi ! Il m'aides à tenir chaque jours. Chose que tu serais incapable de faire ! J'avais toujours secrètement espéré que tu serais la personne que Malefoy est avec moi en ce moment. Celui qui sèche mes larmes, qui me fait rire et qui me fait penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui nous attends bientôt... Mais non. Tu t'en fiche de moi alors que je ne faisait attention qu'à toi. Tu ne réfléchis pas quand tu parles alors que j'essaie toujours de t'encourager et essayer que tu donnes le meilleur de toi. Mais tout ce qui sort de ta bouche ne sont que des reproches. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'homme que j'aime soit aussi horrible ! Dit-elle a bout.

Les larmes avaient laissé des traces sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient gonflés et brillaient de rage.

- Malefoy est mon ami alors ne t'avises plus de penser à lui faire du mal.

- Très bien. Mais quand tu redeviendras saine d'esprit et que tu comprendra qu'il ne te vois que comme une personne inférieure et une Sang-de-Bourbe tu-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Drago s'était levé et avait à abattu son poing encore valide dans la figure de Ron, le faisant vaciller puis tomber à Terre. Faucon en profita pour mordre et griffer Ron qui poussa un cri de douleur.

- Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot devant Hermione sale limace ! J'ai peut-être pensé comme ça quand j'étais jeune mais j'ai mûri, chose que tu devrais faire aussi ! Elle est plus brillante que le sorcier avec le sang le plus pur qui soit alors ne t'avises plus jamais d'y penser. Tu ne mérites même pas les sentiments qu'elle à pour toi ! Fiche le camp connard !

Ron ne se fit pas prier et prit la fuite. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Tout son monde s'écroulait, tout ce à quoi elle croyait venait de disparaître, les gentils devenaient méchants et les méchant devenaient gentils. Elle resta choquée Drago l'attrapa par son bras valide et la serra aussi fort qu'il pu.

Madame Pomfresh rompit se contact et força Drago à s'asseoir. Elle s'occupa rapidement de sa main et donna les derniers soins à Faucon avant de les laisser partir. Mais avant elle interpella Drago.

- Mr Malefoy, Hermione.. vient de recevoir un choc énorme alors prenez grand soin d'elle. Drago hocha la tête. Je connaissais ses sentiments à l'égard du jeune Weasley, et maintenant qu'elle peut compter sur vous, aidez-la. Je considère Hermione comme ma fille, je connais tout ses secret et je pense que vous le savez aussi., à propos de ses parents. Aucune personne excepté vous et moi le sait prenez soin de ma petite Hermione. Protégez-la.

- Je... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais toujours là pour elle.

L'infirmière sourit et Drago rejoignit Hermione à la sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle portait le Chartier dans ses bras et son regard était vide. Ils marchèrent en silence jusque leur dortoir, un silence pesant et triste. Hermione était comme un zombie. Même si Faucon l'interpellait, elle ne réagissait pas. Drago se sentait mal, elle avait pris sa défense alors qu'elle et Ron se connaissaient depuis leurs première année. Quelque part au fond de lui il était vraiment heureux, Hermione l'aimait, enfin pas comme Faucon le pensait mais elle l'aimait quand même. Et si ce n'était pas dans ce genre de situation qu'il l'avait appris, il aurait sauté au plafond. Mais Drago ne supportait pas de voir Hermione dans cette état, cette année allait être dure pour elle, mais il serait là, il s'occuperait d'elle. Même si...

Ils arrivèrent et Drago dit à Hermione d'aller se reposer un peu, le cours de Runes pouvait attendre, elle insista mais Drago fut le plus persuasif. Elle monta s'allonger et Faucon resta avec Drago dans la pièce commune.

- Papa ?

- Hmm ?

- Qui était la citrouille qui a fait pleurer Maman ?

- C'est celui que ta Maman aimes. Enfin aimait je pense.

- Pourquoi citrouille méchante alors ?

- Parce que la citrouille est la plus stupide de toute les citrouilles.

- Merci Papa. Dit alors le Chartier en venant sur les genoux de son père.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir sauvé Faucon de Citrouille Stupide.

- C'est normal. Hermione serait dévasté si il t'arrivait quelque chose. Sourit-il tristement.

Drago avait commencé à appeler Hermione par son prénom depuis cet incident, et ceux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il trouvait son prénom de plus en plus beau. Hermione... Il voulait lui faire plaisir et se leva d'un bon et prenant Faucon avec lui.

- On va chercher un truc, je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à ta Maman.

- Oui ! Sautillait-il.

Drago descendit à toute vitesse dans les cuisines et demanda à un elfe de lui préparer une part de gâteau au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise par dessus. L'elfe fut rapide et en quelques secondes le gâteau était prêt. Faucon remercia l'elfe puis ils s'en allèrent. Il remonta quatre à quatre les marches de château puis arriva dans l'appartement. Hermione était dans le canapé enroulé avec la couette de Drago. Il comprit alors qu'elle était partie dormir dans sa chambre. Il sourit et apporta l'assiette couverte devant Hermione.

- Papa à emmené pour toi ! Dit Faucon en pointant l'assiette.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre et tu verras.

- Oh... Malefoy, merci.

Hermione lui sourit et il s'assit à côté d'elle avant de couper un morceau de gâteau et de le porter à la bouche d'Hermione.

- C'est délicieux... Mais ne t'embêtes pas pour me nourrir. Tu dois avoir mal à la main...

- Non ça va. Pomfresh est vraiment douée pour calmer la douleur.

Hermione porta un morceau du gâteau à la bouche de Drago et sourit. Elle finit son gâteau puis posa son assiette avant de se blottir contre Drago. Faucon était sur ses genoux et dormait. Drago sourit et dit :

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une peluche.

- Pourquoi ? Dit Hermione en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Parce que toi et Faucon vous vous blottissez contre moi. Attends, bouge pas tu as de la crème là.

Drago vit de la crème sur le coin des lèvres d'Hermione et posa son pouce pour l'enlever. Son mouvement était fluide et délicat. Hermione ferma les yeux à son contact. Il enleva sa main et lécha la crème sur son doigt dans un mouvement sensuel. Il reposa ensuite sa main sur la joue d'Hermione pour enlever un tout petit reste presque invisible et il caressa sa joue. Elle eut des frissons à son contact et elle posa sa main sur celle de Drago avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le contact visuel avec lui la fit tout oublier, tout ce qui était autour d'elle et tout ses problèmes. Elle ne voyait plus que lui et il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Il s'approcha lentement du doux visage de la brune qui referma ses yeux et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, d'un geste extrêmement tendre. Il réitéra ce mouvement en embrassa sa joue une nouvelle fois, mais plus sensuellement. Hermione ne disait rien et se contentait d'accepter ses baisers. Il embrassa alors la commissure de ses lèvres et Hermione ne tint plus. Elle ouvrit doucement le yeux, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve et s'approcha des lèvres fines de Drago. Il sentait le souffle chaud de la brune se rapprocher, il réduisit la distance entre leurs lèvres et l'embrassa d'un baiser d'une extrême tendresse. Hermione avait l'impression d'exploser, le goût des lèvres de Drago lui donnait envie de ne plus s'arrêter et même d'approfondir ce baiser délicieux. Drago avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme se libérait de ses épaules, de tout son être. Les lèvres d'Hermione avec un goût sucré et il adorait ça. Leurs baiser prit fin et Hermione regarda Drago avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire. Hermione prit Faucon dans ses bras et le posa sur le fauteuil d'en face puis elle revint vers Drago et s'allongea sur le canapé avec Drago.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant un moment. Puis Hermione se sentant revigorée et pleine d'énergie proposa à Drago de continuer le cours. Il accepta, tant qu'Hermione ne pensait plus à Weasley, il était content avec ça. Le cours se passa plutôt bien malgré le fait qu'Hermione avait parfois envie d'arracher la tête de Drago parce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Mais elle le trouvait tellement adorable d'essayer de comprendre... Il travaillait vraiment dur, Hermione voulait le serrer tout contre elle tellement elle le trouvait mignon à ce moment là.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le soleil disparu rapidement pour laisser place à une lune presque pleine. Hermione était à la fenêtre et regardait le reflet de la lune qui illuminait le lac noir au loin. Drago arriva par derrière sans un bruit et enlaça Hermione ce qui la surpris. Elle sourit.

- On devrait aller dormir tu penses pas ? Dit le blond en embrassant ses cheveux.

- Oui. On devait dormir avec Faucon mais il dort déjà dans ma chambre alors je vais dormir avec lui ce soir d'accord ?

- Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?

- Si si, mais ce soir je voudrais rester un peu seule. J'ai besoin de réfléchir...

- Ah. Dit Drago peu convaincu, tout en lâchant Hermione.

- Ne te fâches pas s'il te plaît. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Et dans mon cœur aussi...

- Très bien.

Drago s'en alla sans un mot. Hermione l'avait clairement vexé, mais elle ne savait plus où elle en était entre lui et Ron. Elle était pourtant sûre d'aimer Ron, mais elle ne voulait pas que Drago regarde une autre fille, elle voulait passer tout son temps avec lui, elle voulait l'embrasser l'enlacer, rester avec lui dès qu'elle le pouvait, travailler ensemble. Toute ces choses qu'elle avait souhaité faire avec Ron, elle voulait maintenant le faire avec Drago et personne d'autre. Ron quand à lui, elle ne savait plus. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, de l'amour ? Elle ne savait pas. Et cela la rongeait. Car si elle ressentait de l'amour pour Ron, que ressentait-elle pour Drago ? Et si elle ressentait de l'amour pour Drago, que ressentait-elle pour Ron ? Hermione pensait que ça tête allait exploser.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau. Elle tira une feuille de parchemin et de l'encre.

_Chers Papa et Maman,_

_Je suis perdue. Je pensais être amoureuse de Ron, mais j'ai embrassé Drago il y a quelques heures et j'ai vraiment aimé ça. Je voudrais même recommencer et ne plus m'arrêter. Et Ron... Ron a été une vraie ordure avec moi... Il m'a appelé Sang-de-Bourbe alors que Drago ne le fait plus. Il m'a dit que je les ai trahis en devenant amie avec Drago. À l'heure qu'il est Harry, Ginny, Neville et tout les autres doivent être au courant de ça. J'ai peur de leur réaction... Si ils me détestaient, comme vous, je ne tiendrais pas... _

_Ron sort avec Lavande et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est moi la fautive dans l'histoire. Drago me fait oublier tout mes problèmes. La preuve, je vous écrivais presque tout les jours avant et aujourd'hui cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai rien écrit et nous sommes maintenant à la deuxième semaine de novembre. Dans quelques jours, je serais occupée avec la préparation du bal de Noël avec tout les Préfets-En-Chef et les Préfets. _

_Mais si on revient sur le sujet qui m'inquiètes le plus... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Drago et Ron. Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse de Drago et je ne sais plus si j'aime encore Ron. Je devrais peut-être demander conseil à une amie qui pourrais me répondre et pas écrire mes doutes sur un morceau de parchemin..._

_Je vous aimes._

_Hermione G._

Hermione referma sa lettre et la rangea comme à son habitude. Elle se dirigea alors vers son lit ou Faucon se réveilla.

- Maman ? Dit-il dans les vapes.

- Oui, désolée de t'avoir réveillée je vais juste me coucher.

- Maman dort pas avec Papa ?

- Pas ce soir, demain on dormira tous ensemble ok ?

- Mais Maman a jamais dormi sans Papa.

- Oui c'est vrai. Dit-elle en réfléchissant.

- Fâchée ?

- Non, juste perdue.

- Va retrouver Papa alors. Maman est toujours heureuse avec Papa. Faucon peut dormir tout seul... Dit-il en se rendormant.

- Bonne nuit Faucon.

- Mmuit ...

Faucon avait raison, Hermione enfila son pyjama, enfin.. C'était une nuisette, parce que même si on était en hiver, les chambres étaient vraiment chauffées. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Drago qui était plongée dans le noir et se glissa sous les draps. Drago avait compris que c'était Hermione mal il ne bougea pas et resta dos à elle. Hermione se colla contre lui et passa ses mains dans son dos puis les fit glisser jusque sur son torse d'une manière si sensuelle que Drago n'y fut pas indifférent. Des frissons parcoururent le corps du jeune homme, mais il continua à rester de marbre. Hermione embrassa tendrement son dos et avant de chuchoter sensuellement son nom.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il en essayant de rester froid mais peu convaincu de sa prestation.

- Regardes-moi... Souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Pour mieux me dire en face que tu as fais une erreur et que tu aimes Weasmoche ?

- Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur... et je n'aime plus Ronald...

- Ah oui ? Tu as bien réfléchi ou tu vas peut-être changer d'avis ? Dit-il en prenant la main d'Hermione.

- J'ai bien réfléchi et je n'aime plus Ron, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je... Hermione hésita.

- Que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? Dit-il en se retournant.

- Je ressens plus qu'un simple amitié pour toi mais...

- Tant que tu es sûre que tu ne ressens plus rien pour Weasley... Je peux essayer de faire avancer les choses en nous. Mais si tu n'es pas sûre je ne ferais rien. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça avant et je préfère calmer ce sentiment si il n'est pas réciproque, je ne veux pas prendre le risque.

- Je comprends...

- Hermione... Soupira-t-il. Tu as pas le droit d'être triste pour ce que j'ai dit. Tu as déjà assez de problèmes pour t'encombrer avec mes sentiments.

- Tu n'es pas un problème ! Et tes sentiments comptent pour moi... C'est juste que... Je dois réfléchir encore.

- Je sais, mais ne sois pas triste à cause de moi... Je n'aime pas quand tu es triste.

- D'accord.

Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front puis ils s'endormirent. Demain allait être une dure journée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle accompagnée de Drago, tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les Griffondors regardaient Drago avec une haine non dissimulés qu'aucun des deux ne compris la raison. Enfin, Drago a toujours été un ennemi des Griffondors mais ils ne le montraient pas autant. Les Serpentards quand à eux s'en fichaient grandement, on aurait pu penser que c'était un jour comme les autres pour eux si Pansy Parkinson ne fixait pas Hermione avec un regard tueur et si Zabini Blaise avec un large sourire stupide. Drago partit vers sa table en prenant le Chartier des bras d'Hermione pour le déposer dans l'enclos ou les autres Chartiers étaient devenus plus sages.

Hermione avança d'un pas lourd vers sa table, tout les regards se tournaient vers elle à son passage et elle détestait ça. Luna qui était assise à la table des Griffondors lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Hermione la remercia mentalement pour l'avoir invité car elle n'aurait pas su comment s'asseoir aujourd'hui.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Luna comme tout les matins.

- Oui.. répondit Hermione tout bas alors que tout le monde la regardait comme une bête.

- A ce qui paraît tu es devenue amie avec Drago Malefoy ? Dit la blonde naturellement.

Bam. Luna l'avait dit et tout le monde attendait la réponse d'Hermione comme des paparazzis qui attendent le scoop du siècle. Hermione avait envie de s'enfoncer sous Terre. Elle appréhendait tellement la réaction de ses amis... Elle leva la tête vers Drago. Leur table semblait plus joviale et il riait avec Blaise. Apparemment, ses amis approuvaient ou alors s'en fichait de la relation que Drago avait avec elle. Drago vit qu'elle les regardait et il lui adressa un sourire charmant qu'il ne cacha aux yeux de personne. Hermione lui rendit et elle se sentit tout de suite plus forte. Elle se redressa et se mit en face de Luna et parla avec assurance.

- Oui. Je suis devenue amie avec Drago.

Il y eut un silence parmi toute la table des Griffondors. Puis Luna applaudit.

- C'est vraiment incroyable ! Cela prouve que ta gentillesse n'est pas quelque chose de superficiel et que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bon. Sourit la blonde.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui ! Tu as pu devenir amie avec ton pire ennemi je trouves ça incroyable ! Pas vous ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à la table.

- Oui c'est vrai finalement. Dit Ginny. Par contre je ne comprend pas pourquoi Ron disait que toi et lui étaient ensemble, enfin... plus que des amis.

- Ron est un idiot... Dit-elle sombrement.

- Hermione, même si Ron sort avec Lavande, il reste mon frère alors évite de dire ça. Dit Ginny un peu méchamment.

Hermione regarda Ginny, ses yeux étaient un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Ginny compris alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lavande et de Ron mais uniquement de Ron. Elle n'eut même pas à demander ce qui se passait que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Hermione ? Demanda alors Harry qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

Hermione lança un regard noir remplie de haine à celui qu'elle aimait il y a encore un jour. Ron évita son regard et se tourna vers Lavande qui en profita pour l'embrasser devant Hermione. Ron chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Lavande, elle gloussa puis ils se levèrent et partirent sans un mot pour leurs amis.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Insista Harry.

- Ron... Sanglota la brune. Il a... Il a voulu... tuer...

- Ron voulait tuer Malefoy ? Tu plaisantes Hermione ? Il n'est pas aussi inconscient ! Dit Ginny hors d'elle.

- Non.. Il a voulu tuer Faucon... Dit-elle en paniquant.

- Votre Chartier ? Pourquoi ? Dit Luna.

- Je ne sais pas, Drago n'a rien dit, je n'étais pas là.

Elle jeta un œil au Chartier mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle paniqua de plus belle. Hermione hoqueta et Drago perçu ce mouvement. Il se leva de sa table en voyant que les joues d'Hermione luisaient. Des larmes. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des Griffondors et attrapa Hermione gentiment par le bras.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ? Dit-il vraiment inquiet. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour personne.

- Drago ? Je... Ce n'est rien... Où est Faucon ? Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la manche.

- Comment ça ce n'est rien. Il est dans l'enclos. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour qu'elle pleure ? Hein ! Dit-il à présent énervé contre les amis d'Hermione.

- On a parlé de Ron et elle s'est mise à parler de votre Chartier. Dit Harry. Elle a dit que Ron avait voulu-

- Qu'il avait voulu éliminer Faucon ? Oui il a voulu le faire. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas vu Ron le faire elle aurait eu peur de lui sinon à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous devriez apprendre à maîtriser ce crétin !

- Je t'interdis de parler mon frère comme ça Malefoy !

- Et pourtant après ce qu'il a fait il ne mérite que-

- Drago ! Où est Faucon je ne le vois plus ! Dit Hermione en paniquant et en tirant sur sa chemise.

- Quoi ? Attends. Faucon ! Appela Drago tout en s'avança vers l'enclos.

Faucon leva sa petite tête et Drago lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de venir. La petit animal sortit de l'enclos en sautant et se précipita vers son père et s'arrêta à ses pieds. Drago porta la bête et l'emmena à Hermione.

- Tu vois, il est là Faucon. Dit Drago en lui donnant à Hermione.

- Merci Drago.

- Maman va bien ? Dit alors la bête.

- Oui, elle était juste inquiètes pour toi.

- Maman doit pas avoir peur, Papa est là et Faucon aussi. Faucon aussi fort de Papa ! Dit-il en levant ses petites pattes en l'air.

- Je vois ça. Dit alors la rouge et or en riant.

- Vous savez, mon Papa est un héros ! Dit-il en parlant aux autres sur la table.

- Ah oui ? Dit Luna intéressée par l'histoire de Faucon.

- Oui ! Dit Faucon émerveillé. Faucon était à l'infirmerie parce qu'il était malade et il parlait avec Papa quand une grosse Citrouille arriva et voulu tuer faucon avec un bâton en fer.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Cria Ginny mon frère ne fera jamais ça !

- Siii ! Tu es sœur de citrouille ?

- Oui... Ce n'est pas une citrouille ! Regarde mes cheveux sont de la même couleur que mon frère et je ne suis pas une citrouille !

- Toi être une gentille et jolie citrouille. Dit-il en prenant et en tapotant la main de Ginny.

- Hahaha ! Rigola-t-elle alors.

- Donc. La citrouille allait frapper Faucon quand Papa à protégé Faucon avec son bras. Papa a eu mal mais il a regardé quand même si Faucon allait bien. Ensuite Maman et infirmière sont arrivés et Maman à crié sur la citrouille. Infirmière à soigné Papa et Maman pleurait... Mais Papa arrive toujours à faire sourire Maman. FIN ! Cria le Faucon fier de son histoire.

Luna applaudit Faucon tandis que Ginny et Harry se regardaient avec un air grave. Ils devaient avoir une discussion avec Ron au plus vite. Ils comprirent également pourquoi Drago avait son poignet bandé. Hermione se leva d'un coup, prit Faucon et s'en alla avec Drago. Elle salua ses amis avant et partit en cours sans les attendre. Drago la suivit sans dire un mot, il avait compris qu'Hermione n'aimait pas qu'on parles de ce qui s'était passé, même si grâce à Faucon, les amis d'Hermione avait une autre opinion de lui. Et bizarrement, ça lui fit plaisir.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire celui là, ils ont eut leurs premier baiser et j'ai eu l'impression d'être plus heureuse que les personnages eux-même x) **

**Avez-vous aimé cette scène vous ? J'espère que cette scène vous a plu à vous aussi :3 Avez-vous aimé d'autres scènes en particulier ? Qu'avez vous pensé de Ron ? Hermione aime-t-elle Drago ? Ou a-t-elle encore des sentiments pour Ron ? **

**Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis j'en serai vraiment ravie ! Et si vous avez des questions je vous répondrais volontiers, sans spoiler bien sûr :p**

**Je vous fait de gros bisous ! À bientôt :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hum...Hum... Alors voilà le chapitre (ENFIN!) Je suis désolée pour le retard mais comme j'avais posté dans un « Chapitre information », j'étais partie en voyage avec ma famille et pour eux il est HORS DE QUESTION que j'emmène avec moi mon ordinateur. J'ai donc été obligé de taper sur mon téléphone des morceau de suite, mais par malchance de ma part, mon téléphone est tombé dans l'eau... Et il ne fonctionne toujours pas à cette heure. Demain, enfin... aujourd'hui vu l'heure chez moi, je dois aller le déposer chez mon Opérateur.**

**Mais ! J'ai eu la bonne idée (que je suis fière de moi) d'avoir tapé mes morceau d'histoire en brouillon sur ma messagerie e-mail. Donc tout était dans le brouillon ! (Merlin merci mille fois ! xD) J'ai donc fait un copié-collé et je viens tout juste de finir ! Alors je réponds aux Reviews et je vous laisse lire ! :D**

**espe29 : **Merci beaucoup, mais je crois qu'il manques un bout de ta review, en tout cas j'espère que c'est un compliment, Faucon en serait flatté ;)

**calire : **Merci ! :3 Faucon à du succès à ce que je vois ! Plus que les personnages principaux je dois dire. Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que mon petit chéri vous plaise à toutes :3

**Delphine03 : **J'approuve parfaitement le fait que Ron se soit comporté en crétin, mais il fallait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose pour qu'Hermione commence à changer d'avis sur Ronald.:)

**Mama-PeaceLove : **Merci ! :3 J'en suis plutôt fière de cette scène :3

**scpotter : **Merci !:D Je vais ouvrir un fan Club pour Faucon je crois ;) Qui sait, peut être même un jour j'essaierai de le dessiner :3

**Cline : **Haha xD Je trouves que Ron est un crétin, même dans l'histoire. Je n'ai rien contre l'acteur mais il joue tellement bien son rôle que j'ai parfois envie de la frapper quand je vois des scènes ou il est complètement débile ! Aussi ! Vu ton engouement à descendre le dernier homme Weasley, tu dois me faire une promesse. Promet moi que tu t'abstiendras de lui faire quoi que ce soit après ce chapitre. J'aurais encore besoin de lui si je veux écrire d'autres Dramiones x)

**virginie01 : **Franchement, merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres pour répondre à ta review mais elle me fait vraiment plaisir ! Autant que toute celles que j'ai eu. Alors merci ;)

**withoutyou : **Voici ton cadeau de Noël de ma part avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard alors ;)

**Voilà ! Oh et BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNÉE À VOUS TOUTES ! **

Deux semaines. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cet incident. Ou plutôt ces incidents. Ron et Hermione ne s'adressaient plus la parole, que ce soit en cours, lors des repas, ou dans leurs salles commune où la présence d'Hermione se faisait rare. Harry et Ginny avaient décidés de parler avec Ron, mais ce dernier était toujours avec Lavande. Ils ne se lâchaient plus d'un semelle. Quand Harry était avec Ron, Lavande y était aussi. Ils ne se quittaient pas, et le soir dans les dortoirs, quand Harry essayait d'en parler à Ron, il évitait le sujet et parlait de sa journée avec Lavande avant de s'endormir comme une masse. Ginny fulminait de rage, elle en avait marre du comportement de son frère, mais Harry parvenait à la calmer souvent, sauf aujourd'hui.

- Harry ! Je n'en peut plus ! Hermione souffre à cause de Ron, et lui fait comme si de rien était ! Je vais aller lui casser la figure ! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle commune.

- Non ! Ginny écoutes ! Ron a besoin de temps pour comprendre de lui-même... Tu sais très bien que si on lui dit il va trouver ça absurde et il prendra Malefoy comme coupable.

- J'ai l'impression que tu prends ça défense quand tu dis ça !

- Bien sûr que non... Mais essaie de comprendre...

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Ron se comporte comme un idiot ! Je m'en veux d'avoir été méchante avec Hermione ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle ne nous adresse plus la parole ! On a prit la défense de Ron et elle s'est sentie blessée. Elle ne pouvait tellement plus compter sur nous, qu'elle est devenue amie avec Malefoy !

- Malefoy, il n'a rien à voir avec ça. Et apparemment, ils sont devenus amis bien avant que Ron pique une crise.

- Tu penses que Ron a compris qu'ils étaient amis et c'est pour ça qu'il à fait ça ?

- Je sais pas... Je comprends plus ce qui se passe avec Hermione, elle... elle à changé depuis le début de l'année. Elle à l'air plus épanouie mais elle devient distante avec nous...

- Je trouves aussi. Mais on ne peut rien y faire si elle trouve du réconfort chez Malefoy et pas avec nous ?

- Malefoy a du lui jeter un sort ! C'est ça ! C'est à cause de lui tout ça ! Il veut nous diviser, pour nous affaiblir ! Je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose pour Voldemort ! Il faut qu'on le dises à Hermione ! Drago Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort !

- Tu es contradictoire Harry enfin ! Tu viens de dire que ce serait Ron qui prendrait Malefoy comme coupable et pourtant tu fais la même chose !

- C'est parce que je viens de comprendre la façon de penser de Ron ! Il doit penser la même chose que moi c'est sûrement ça ! Je dois en parler à Hermione ! Elle est peut-être en danger en ce moment.

Ginny soupira et Harry partis en courant vers l'appartement des Préfet-En-Chef. _Les garçons tirent trop vite des conclusions !_ Pensa Ginny en rattrapant Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- PAPAAAAA !

- Hmm... Granger... dit lui d'arrêter... Dit-il en enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

- Dis lui toi... C'est toi qu'il appel. Dit-elle en remonta la couette sur elle.

- C'est ton fils...

- C'est le tien aussi...

- ...

- ...

- Bon, Faucon va jouer tout seul alors. Dit la petite bête en comprenant que ses parents étaient fatiguée à cause d'hier soir.

Faucon avait raison, la nuit dernière avait été mouvementée. Drago avait reçu un cours intensif en Runes car Lundi il y avait une gros devoir sur cette matière. Grâce à ça, Hermione était sûre d'obtenir un O. Mais Drago avait la tête qui allait exploser, Hermione lui mettait tellement la pression qu'il n'avait rien d'autre dans la tête que des cours de Runes. Le pauvre Faucon jouait dans « sa chambre » tout seul. Enfin, durant ces deux semaines, Drago à décidé de construire une petite chambre pour Faucon dans le couloir qui séparait leur deux chambres. La magie y était pour grand chose bien sûr. Hermione avait trouvé ça bizarre que ce soit Drago qui propose de lui faire une chambre mais il avait insisté comme un enfant et Faucon l'avait accompagné dans ses supplications de gamin.

Drago n'avait pas directement pensé à faire une chambre pour Faucon, mais il voulait changer les idées à Hermione et lui par la même occasion. Les jours qui avaient suivis l'altercation avec Ron avait l'avait détruite. Elle ne parlait plus et ne mangeait plus, elle ne jouait plus beaucoup avec Faucon et elle pleurait souvent. Elle avait dormi seule pendant ces deux semaines, pour ne pas déranger Drago lorsqu'elle pleurait le soir... Depuis ce jour, elle ne s'était pas rendue dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, dîner ou petit-déjeuner. Drago qui s'inquiétait se servait à manger en grande quantité pour ensuite en emmener pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas manger, mais Drago s'énervait elle finissait par se forcer à manger un peu. Heureusement, elle continuait d'aller en cours, après tout c'est Hermione Granger !

Une fois Faucon dans sa chambre, Drago en profita pour serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et garda les yeux fermés tellement elle était fatiguée.

- J'ai froid... murmura-t-elle en se collant contre lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas dormir avec ce genre de vêtements alors. Surtout pas avec un homme... Dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

- Je n'ai que ce genre de pyjama. Donnes m'en un toi.

- Comme tu peut le voir je ne portes que des joggings pour dormir.

- Mmmmh...

La conversation était vraiment sans intérêt alors ils se turent et se rendormirent. Pour se faire réveiller une bonne heure plus tard.

- Eh ben, ça bosse dur ici ! Dit une vois grave.

- … Zabini ! Sursauta Hermione en le voyant.

- Le seul et l'unique ! Sourit-il.

Hermione remonta la couette jusque son cou et s'assit rapidement. Elle bouscula légèrement Drago pour le réveiller mais elle n'en tira que des grognements. « Drago ! Debout! » Dit-elle alors plus fort. Mauvaise idée. Drago l'attrapa par le bras et la colla contre son torse. Le visage de la brune était à quelques millimètres de celui du blond. Elle resta immobile sur le coup. Drago avait toujours les yeux fermés et tenait Hermione fermement contre lui. À côté d'eux, Blaise se retenait de rire et se mordit les joues.

- Je vais aller jouer avec Faucon en attendant que tu réveilles ta princesse. Dit Blaise en sortant de la chambre. Hé Faucon ! Le roi Zabini est là tu viens jouer ? Dit-il en refermant la porte.

- Tonton ! Cria le Chartier derrière la porte.

Hermione entendit Blaise aller dans le salon et retourna son visage vers celui de Drago. Il fallait qu'elle le réveille ! Théodore Nott n'allait pas tarder à arriver aussi. Et il leurs ferait la morale parce qu'ils n'auraient pas étés ponctuels. Hermione était coincée dans l'étreinte de Drago et ses bras avec. Drago avait tellement de force, même en dormant, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir ses bras de là. Elle gigota un peu, puis plus fort, mais en vain. Il dormait profondément. Elle réfléchit à un moyen de se sortir de là, elle verrait comment le réveiller par la suite, lorsque les mains de Drago bougèrent. Hermione n'aimait pas la direction que prenaient les mains du blond. Ces dernières glissèrent le longs du dos d'Hermione et s'arrêtèrent plus bas, vraiment plus bas que son dos. Hermione rougit. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger ses bras et se sentait extrêmement gênée. Si Blaise revenait à ce moment elle mourrait de honte ! _Trouves une idée Hermione ! N'importe quoi ! Vite ! _

Elle regarda Drago tout en cherchant un moyen de sortir, elle oublia ses réflexions pour observer le visage endormi de Drago. Il ressemblait à un ange quand il dormait. Ses cheveux blond en bataille lui donnait un air enfantin mais sa peau pâle et l'ossature de son visage le rendait plus mature, même un peu désirable. Juste un peu hein... Un peu beaucoup en faite... Les yeux d'Hermione dérivèrent plus bas et se stoppèrent sur ses lèvres fines. Elles étaient légèrement rosée et donnaient un peu de couleur au teint pâle de Drago. Dans un mouvement lent et délicat, les lèvres de Drago s'entrouvrirent légèrement, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle en avait envie, là maintenant, elle voulait le faire. Elle voulait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle essayant de refréner ce désir en se remémorant ce que Drago avait dit 2 semaines plus tôt, qu'il ne voulait rien tenter tant qu'il n'était pas sûre qu'elle n'aimait plus Ron. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle ressentait même de la tristesse et de la haine envers Ron. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle ressentait de l'amour pour Drago. Elle en avait l'impression mais elle ne voulait pas blesser celui à qui elle tenait le plus. Celui qui la connaissait par cœur... Celui à qui elle faisait désormais confiance, celui qui la soutenait, celui qui l'empêchait de faire des cauchemars quand il dormait avec elle. Il avait pris une grande place dans son cœur et elle ne l'avait même pas compris jusqu'à maintenant. Elle compris alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait pris la place de Ron dans son cœur. Elle ignorait quand exactement, mais cela faisait un moment que ses sentiments pour Ron avaient changés. Elle lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Lavande, elle ne l'aimait déjà plus. Alors pourquoi avait-elle été aussi triste quand il est sortit avec elle ?

Trente secondes passèrent et elle eut comme un flash, elle compris tout. Pour elle, c'était comme si elle était orpheline. Et Molly Weasley avait remplacé sa mère, Arthur son père. Les enfants Weasley étaient devenus ses frères et sœur. Elle était devenue proche de Ron parce qu'ils avaient le même âge, il était le premier Weasley qu'il avait rencontré. Elle s'était attachée à lui, plus que les autres et c'est là qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Ou alors qu'elle a cru tomber amoureuse. Mais tout était faux. Elle se leurrait depuis plusieurs mois déjà et elle n'en n'avait pas conscience. Ginny était tombée amoureuse de Harry et par conséquent, elle à cru aimer Ron. L'amour, l'amitié, il n'y a pas une grande différence entre finalement. Entre l'amour et la haine aussi apparemment. Puisque maintenant elle en était sûre. Elle aimait le blond qui la retenait prisonnière de ses bras, elle aimait Drago Malefoy.

Hermione sortit des ses pensées, et remarqua que les mains de Drago étaient remontés dans son dos et que les yeux de se derniers étaient ouverts et la fixaient.

- Tu es enfin sortie de ta réflexion philosophique. Dit-il avec son sourire en coin diablement sexy.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Ses yeux quittèrent le bleu des yeux de Drago et descendirent sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Drago ne dit plus un mot, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passaient dans la tête d'Hermione et essayait de comprendre. Hermione le regarda à nouveau mais cette fois, son regard avait changé. Il n'était plus joyeux et fatigué mais sauvage et empreint de désir.

La brune plongea sans discours sur les lèvres du blond et les embrassa avec force. Drago parut surpris mais répondit au baiser avec la même ferveur. Leur baiser était fiévreux et maladroit. Drago bascula Hermione sur le dos et il se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, les mais d'Hermione glissèrent dans les cheveux du blond et ce dernier serrait la rouge et or contre lui. Leurs baiser dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Drago regarda Hermione une essoufflée et les cheveux en bataille d'un air surpris en attendant une réponse ou un explication. Hermione embrassa chastement les lèvres de Drago avant de dire.

- Je veux faire avancer les choses entre nous.

- Vraiment ? Dit Drago merveilleusement surpris.

- Oui. Sourit la brune en devenant timide.

- Hermione... Si tu savais à quel point tu me rends heureux ! Tu n'imagines pas ! Dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te rendrais aussi heureux. Dit-elle en devenant rouge.

- Maintenant tu vois. Sourit-il.

- On devrait se lever Nott va pas tarder à arriver et Zabini est déjà là, il joue avec Faucon.

- Théo ? Blaise ? Pourquoi ? Comment tu sais que Blaise est arrivé ?

- Il est venu dans la chambre quand on s'est rendormit et il m'a réveillé. J'ai essayer de te réveiller mais tu m'as attrapé et je ne pouvais plus bouger alors il est descendu jouer avec Faucon en attendant que je te réveilles. Tu es dure à réveiller quand tu es fatigué tu sais ?

- Oui je sais. Pourquoi ils sont là ?

- Pour que toi et Nott puissiez avoir une bonne note en Runes ?

- Oooh.. Ouais... Drago se redressa et s'approcha d'Hermione sensuellement. Tu ne voudrais pas annuler pour qu'on reste ensemble au lit aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Tu dois travailler. Dit elle sans broncher.

- Ohh ! Mais Granger... ! Dit-il en se retournant sur le dos rapidement et en parlant comme un enfant.

- Pas de caprices Malefoy ! Dit-elle en parlant de la même manière qu'au Chartier.

- C'est pas juste... Bouda le blond.

- Si tu travailles bien aujourd'hui, demain on fera la grasse matinée ok ?

- Ok … Souffla-t-il.

Hermione quitta le lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit en pleine forme. Elle de dirigea dans le salon et aperçu Zabini et Faucon jouer ensemble.

- Maman ! Dit Faucon en fonçant sur elle. Bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui !

- Maman, Tonton a dit que papa dort comme une masse.

- C'est vrai dit-elle en lançant un regard moqueur à Blaise.

Le portrait pivota à 9 heures précises et Théodore Nott apparu avec de la nourriture pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il avait emmené son Chartier aussi avec lui, mais le sien était muet le pauvre, mais ça n'empêchait pas Faucon de jouer avec elle. Elle s'appelle Jane et est très douce, tout le contraire de Faucon qui est très énergique. Le Chartier couru vers lui et sauta pour essayer d'attraper de la nourriture qui pendait.

- Faucon, c'est quoi ces manières ? Dit alors Hermione en venant aider Théodore.

- Mais... Faucon a faim... Bouda la bête.

- Ta maman ne te nourrit pas ? Dit alors Blaise en se moquant.

- Si ! Dit-il en jetant un œil furtif vers sa mère.

Cette dernière ne regardait plus Faucon et posait la nourriture sur la grande table. Faucon en profita pour secouer la tête négativement vers Blaise qui se mit à rire.

- Viens nous aider au lieu de rire. Dit alors Théodore.

- Oui oui... Dit-il en soupirant.

- Ou est Drago ? Demanda alors Théodore.

- Il est dans la salle de bain, ça m'a prit un moment pour réussir à le réveiller, mais j'ai réussi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que quand il est fatigué personne ne peut le réveiller.

Théodore s'assit à table comme tout était prêt et Blaise l'imita, Hermione s proposa pour les servir et commença à verser du café dans la tasse de Théodore, elle lui sourit quand il lui dit qu'il avait assez de café. Drago sortit dans la salle de bain quand il entendit son ami parler avec Hermione.

- Tu t'occupes tellement bien de Faucon que tu serais une bonne mère !

- Haha merci ! Avec Faucon et Drago j'ai de quoi m'entraîner alors ça va. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Il ne manques plus qu'un mari ! Sourit alors Théodore.

- …. Hermione rougit en écoutant sa phrase avant de lui offrir un sourire gêné.

Drago qui avait assisté à la scène sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en lui. Il fit donc remarquer sa présence par un raclement de gorge un peu exagéré. Hermione se retourna après avoir servi du café à Blaise et sourit à Drago avec une telle tendresse qu'il oublia sa jalousie.

- Tu veux du café ? Du lait ? Ou du thé ?

- Du café. Dit-il en s'asseyant.

- OK !

Hermione lui servie du café puis pris du lait et en donna une petite coupelle aux deux Chartiers. Ils commencèrent alors à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione se disait qu'elle s'entendait bien avec eux alors qu'il y a quelques temps, ils se détestaient...

**.:Flash Back :.**

Le jour où les amis de la brune avaient enfin compris grâce à l'histoire de Faucon que Malefoy et elle étaient amis, elle se sentait plus légère et un peu moins triste. Sa journée se passait bien lorsqu'elle dû se séparer de Drago juste un moment. Il était partis parler avec ses amis et elle était restée dans la bibliothèque. La seule erreur qu'elle ait fait était de se lever dix minutes pour aller chercher un livre. Elle était dans le rayon d'arithmancie lorsqu'elle vit une tête rousse. Seule pour une fois, pas de Brown collée à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Grosse erreur, Ron s'en aperçu et lui sourit méchamment. Elle ne voulait pas le voir alors elle ferma les yeux à peine une seconde et quand elle ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau, Ron avait disparu. Elle soupira de soulagement puis se retourna avant de pousser un petit hurlement et de le couvrir avec ses mains. Il s'était déplacé juste derrière elle et il était à deux centimètre d'elle.

- Ronald, tu es fou de faire ça ! Chuchota la brune.

- Et toi ? Tu es folle de devenir amie avec un Mangemort !

- Drago n'est pas un Mangemort je te l'ai déjà dit Ron !

- Tu l'appel par son prénom ? Comme c'est chou ! Comment tu peux le savoir ? Il porte des manches longues tout le temps !

- Je l'appel comme je veux ! J'ai déjà vu son bras lorsque nous étions ensemble dans l'appartement.

- Ah oui ? Il te l'a montré ou vous avez fait des choses pour ça ? Dit-il vraiment méchamment.

- Ronald ! Je ne suis pas se genre de fille ! Tu me prends vraiment pour une moins que rien ! Dit-elle hors d'elle.

- Pour un traînée. Lâcha-t-il sans cérémonie.

-... Tu ne le penses pas ? Dit Hermione vraiment choquée.

- Oh que si je le penses ! Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça ! Mais tu es tombée bien bas en devenant amie avec Malefoy ! Franchement tu me dégoûtes !

- Parce que tu crois que tu es parfait ?! Je ne suis PAS une traînée tu m'entends ! J'ai plus de dignité que cette pouf de Lavande Brown ! Et je te signal que c'est de ta faute si je suis devenue amie avec Drago ! Quand j'avais besoin de toi, que tu sois là pour moi, tu n'étais pas là ! Mais bizarrement Drago l'était lui ! Il à mit ses préjugés de côté et m'a soutenue alors que toi qui est sensée être mon meilleur ami, tu n'étais même pas la une seule seconde ! J'aurais aimé que tu me serres dans tes bras une fois, et tout mes problèmes se seraient envolés mais non ! Tu es partis avec Lavande ! Tu l'embrassait devant moi alors que j'étais folle amoureuse de toi ! Tu entends, je t'aimais ! Je voulais te le dire pour le bal de noël mais je ne pourrais pas ! Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi de toute manière. Aucun sentiment même pas de la haine, même après ce que tu as osé faire à Drago et Faucon.

- Fermes-là crétine ! Je t'interdis de me faire la morale ! Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton ! Sale traînée ! Cracha-t-il.

C'était comme si elle venait de recevoir plusieurs haches en plein cœur. Les mots de Ron étaient tranchant comme des lames de rasoir. Et les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues comme lorsqu'un barrage à eau se brise. Elle ne pouvait pas contenir autant de tristesse. Elle leva la main pour frapper Ron mais à quelques centimètres de sa joue elle s'arrêta. Elle en avait envie. Elle voulait que sa gifle lui refasse le portrait et qu'il y ait une marque à vie ! Mais elle n'y arrivait pas ! Il avait été son amie pendant si longtemps... Ron s'en alla en laissa Hermione en pleurs dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione abandonna ses affaires et s'enfuie de la bibliothèque sous le regard inquiet des élèves présents. Elle courait sans savoir où ni quand elle s'arrêterait. Mais elle voulait être loin de Ron, elle voulait être seule. Elle ne voulait voir personne, pas même Drago et arriva dans les toilettes des filles. Et elle pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Elle ressentait plusieurs émotions en même temps, haine, tristesse, rage, déception, dégoût, amour ?... Elle hurla de douleur puis plus rien. Plus aucun sentiment, ses larmes continuaient de couler sans même qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Drago rentra dans la bibliothèque accompagné de Théodore et Blaise mais ne trouva pas Hermione en arrivant à leur table. Il rechercha parmi les rayons mais il ne trouva Hermione nulle part. Drago commença a s'inquiéter et attrapa un élève un peu trop violemment avant de lui demander si il savait ou était Granger. Ce dernier répondit à l'affirmative en hochant la tête avec peur. Il lui dit qu'ils l'avaient tous vu partir en courant de la bibliothèque après que Ron sois sortit du rayon où elle était plus tôt. Drago abandonna l'élevé terrifié et sortit de la pièce sous le regard sévère de Madame Pince. À peine sortit il se retourna et parla à ses amis.

- Il faut retrouver Hermione. Dit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! Je suis certain que Weasley est venu lui parler et ça l'a perturber. Elle doit être en train de pleurer à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je te l'avais dit Théo, Drago est accro à Granger... Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu dis des conneries. Dit Drago en détournant le regard.

- Ouhh.. Mais c'est qu'il rougit notre petit blond ! Dit Théo en riant.

- Bon, on se sépare pour la chercher OK ? Dit Blaise en redevenant sérieux.

- Oui. Allons-y.

Les trois garçons se séparèrent et partirent à la chasse à Hermione Granger. Ils cherchèrent pendant un bon moment lorsque Blaise pensa à aller chercher dans les toilettes de filles se rappelant de comment ils avaient pu duper Drago grâce au Polynectar d'Hermione. Il s'approcha de la porte et entendit des sanglots. Bingo ! Il poussa la porte et découvrit Hermione recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle hoquetait parfois ce qui faisait bouger sa chevelure plus indomptable que jamais. Blaise s'avança en faisant claquer ses chaussures lors de son dernier pas. Hermione releva rapidement la tête vers la personne pensant qu'il s'agissait de Ron et soupira de soulagement quand elle vu Blaise.

- Zabini... Tu fous quoi ici ?

- Sympa l'accueil. Tu as un tête à faire peur Granger ! Dit-il tout sourire.

- M'en fous, fiches moi la paix... Dit-elle toujours en sanglots.

Blaise soupira. Granger était une fille difficile, pire que Pansy même et il pensait que ça n'existait pas mais il se trompait. Il s'accroupit alors au niveau de la brune et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle ne bougea pas et n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Un bon début.

- Granger, Drago te cherches il est inquiet pour toi...

- Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour moi...

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Depuis un moment Drago ne fait que se soucier de toi. Je trouvais ça bizarre au départ et je pensais qu'il se moquait de toi mais il était sérieux. On a parlé lorsque que j'ai vu que son poignet était dans un sale état et j'étais remonté contre toi parce que Drago est notre meilleur attrapeur. J'allais partir te voir et t'engueuler quand Drago m'a retenu et m'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas te brusquer, que tu passais une mauvaise passe en ce moment alors je ne pouvais pas te faire culpabiliser pour son poignet. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi, qui tenait à toi...

Hermione releva son visage pleins de larmes et Blaise ne put se retenir de l'enlacer. Hermione parut choquée mais ne le repoussa pas. Les Serpentards étaient différents de ce qui tout le monde pensaient. Blaise était le deuxième Serpentard à la toucher sans être dégoûté. Hermione lâcha un petit « Merci.. » Et Blaise mit fin à l'étreinte.

- Tu vas mieux ? Dit-il en posant sa main sur la tête de la brune.

- Un peu... Je suis désolée d'avoir inquiété Drago, je vais aller le chercher. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Il est partit voir dehors si tu y étais. Dit alors une voix derrière lui.

- Nott ? Dit Hermione.

- Lui même, je te cherchais aussi Granger. Drago avait l'air tellement paniqué que je n'ai pas pu dire non.

- Je... Merci. Vous êtes tellement gentils.

- C'est pas parce qu'on est des Serpentards qu'on a pas de cœur. Dit Blaise.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin je...

- T'inquiètes. Blaise dit souvent des conneries. Allez viens, on va chercher ton Prince. Dit-il en se moquant.

Blaise éclata de rire et Hermione rougit sous l'appellation de Drago. Ils partirent alors en direction de la cour et cherchèrent Drago. Hermione l'aperçu marcher rapidement jetant des coup d'œil un peu partout. Il avait vraiment l'air paniqué. Hermione quitta Blaise et Théodore et couru vers Drago. Il était dos à elle et quand elle lui toucha l'épaule, il se retourna rapidement ce qui surprit la Griffondor. Mais le plus choquant était l'expression du visage du blond. Il avait l'air paniqué et énervé. Hermione enlaça alors Drago dès qu'il repris ses esprit. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Il faisait froid mais ils s'en fichaient, sauf leurs amis qui arrivèrent et mirent fin à leurs étreinte par un raclement de gorge.

- Quand vous aurez fini on pourra rentrer ? Dit Blaise moqueur comme à son habitude.

- Oui, il fait un froid de canard ici.

- Partez devant on se rejoins dans l'appartement des Préfets. Le mot de passe c'est « Ventilateur ». Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ni ce que s'est, c'est Granger qui à choisi.

Les amis de Drago partirent en direction de l'appartement des Préfets étant choqué par le mot de passe et par le fait que Drago ait laissé Hermione choisir. Drago se retourna alors vers Hermione et fronça les sourcils. Hermione comprit qu'il allait lui faire la morale.

- Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu-

- Je me suis enfuie de la bibliothèque. Lâcha-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ron est venu me parler et il a été horrible avec moi il.. il m'a traité de... de... Même toi tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ça avant... Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir alors ?

- Parce que je... Je ne voulais voir personne, j'avais tellement mal... Je voulais rester seule...

- Fait moi confiance, rester seule ne résout jamais rien, ça empire même. Tu te braques sur toi même et à la moindre réflexion qui touche de près ou de loin ce sujet, tu t'énerves, tu te contrôles plus. Crois moi sur parole.

- Heureusement que je t'ai toi alors... Sourit-elle faiblement. Zabini est doué aussi pour réconforter les gens.

- Ah oui ? Mieux que moi ? Dit-il alors avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Non, je préfères que ce soit toi qui m'enlace. Dit-elle en se collant contre lui.

- Parce qu'il t'a enlacé en plus ! Dit-il visiblement jaloux.

- Drago, c'est ton ami. Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Rigola Hermione.

- Même ! Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te faire ça. Dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

- Il m'a embrassé sur la joue aussi ! Mentit-elle pour l'embêter.

- Où ça ? Il faut que je l'efface ! Dit-il sérieusement, ce qui amusa la Griffondor.

- Comment tu vas l'effacer ?

- En le remplaçant par un autre baiser de ma part ! Dis moi où. Hermione sourit à sa réponse.

- Là, là, là et là. Dit-elle en pointant différent endroits de son visage.

Drago embrassa les endroits qu'elle lui avait indiqué et Hermione s'en amusa. Elle rajouta des endroits à chaque fois pour avoir plus de baisers. Drago commença alors à comprendre qu'elle mentait, Blaise ne pouvait pas avoir fait autant de baiser que ça à SON Hermione et sa jalousie diminua au fur et à mesure pour laisser place au désir. Ses baisers étaient plus doux et plus lent. Hermione appréciait chacun d'eux. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux tendrement et doucement, Hermione posa un doigt sur sa propre bouche avant de chuchoter «Là aussi». Drago ne se fit pas prier et embrassa les lèvres froides d'Hermione. Le baiser dura quelques secondes puis il embrassa le front d'Hermione. Après avoir eut ce qu'elle voulait la brune sourit et se détacha de l'étreinte en s'éloignant de Drago un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu sais que c'était faux, Blaise ne m'a même pas embrassé une seule fois. Dit-il en tirant de la langue et en se mettant à courir voyant Drago qui s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire narquois.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs complètements hilares jusqu'à arriver devant leurs portrait. Hermione prononça le mot de passe et voulu refermer le portrait avant que Drago n'arrives mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Drago parvint à entrer essoufflée et souriant. Il attrapa la main d'Hermione et ils se mirent à rire.

- Vous nous avez pas oubliés hein ! Dit alors Théodore.

- Mais non. Sourit Hermione. Vous voulez boire quelque choses ?

Hermione servit les garçons et elle même puis il discutèrent toute l'après midi. Et devinrent amis. Hermione avait complètement oublié sa mésaventure avec Ron et avait trouvé les réconfort auprès des Serpentards. Bizarrement, elle ne trouva pas ça anormal et ce contenta de profiter de ce moment avec ses nouveaux amis.

**.: Fin Flash Back :.**

- Hermione ? Ouh ouh ! T'es là ?

- Ah oui ! Désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Avoua-t-elle.

- Tu pensais à ton prince ? Dit Blaise.

Hermione rougit, et Blaise se mit à rire. Ils se levèrent pour débarrasser la table puis chacun prit ses livres. Hermione et Drago montèrent pour prendre leurs bouquin dans leurs chambres respectives. À peine était-elle rentrée dans sa chambre que Drago referma la porte derrière elle et la plaqua contre un mur. Hermione parut surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps de demander à Drago ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre et il l'embrassa avec fougue. Hermione répondit au baiser avant de repousser gentiment le vert et argent.

- Pourquoi ce baiser ? Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

- Parce que tu fixait Théo ou Blaise pendant tout le repas, même pas un regard vers moi. J'ai donc besoin d'une compensation. Dit-il narquois.

- Oh ! Le grand Drago Malefoy serait jaloux ? Dit-elle malicieusement.

- Je veux juste que tu sois consciente en permanence que je suis là même quand il y a d'autres hommes autour de toi. Dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Drago... Soupira Hermione de plaisir, on doit y aller... ils nous attendent.

- Tu parles encore d'eux ? Dit-il en embrassant ses épaules, et en faisant glisser la brettelle de son T-shirt.

- Drago... Stop ! Je... On doit aller travailler. Dit-elle en le repoussant, surprise par son initiative.

Hermione prit ses affaires les joues rouges et repartit dans le salon sans attendre Drago. En arrivant dans le salon, elle fut surprise de trouver Harry et Ginny. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers eux après avoir posé ses bouquins sur la table où se trouvaient les deux Serpentards.

- Hermione... Que font Zabini et Nott ici ? Dit Harry un peu perdu.

- Harry ! Tes manières ! Dit Ginny en lui donnant un coup de coude. Comment ça va Hermione ?

- Je... Ça peut aller. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? Dit-elle un peu trop méchamment. Comment avez-vous trouvé le mot de passe ?

- Oh ! Tu vas trouver ça drôle. Harry et moi on courrait partout pour trouver les appartements des Préfets et quand on est arrivés, Harry avait tellement chaud qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir un Ventil'la peur avec lui je crois. Et la porte s'est ouverte.

- C'est Ventilateur Weasley. Dit alors Théo.

- Peut importe Nott. Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Hermione on voudrait te parler en privé s'il te plaît.

- N'empêche Granger, un Né-Moldu qui à trop chaud et qui passe par là en souhaitant à haute voix un ventilateur pourrai entrer chez vous facilement ! Tu devrais changer de mot de passe je pense. Dit Blaise fier de sa réflexion.

Hermione lui lançant un œillade désespérée puis lui sourit avant de se d'emmener ses amis dans sa chambre. Harry et Ginny suivirent leur amie un peu gênée par l'ambiance si peu commune qui régnait ici. Hermione poussa la porte et ne dit mot. Elle se contenta de fixer ses amis et attendre une réponse quand à leur venue.

- Hermione... Commença timidement Harry. Je... On voudrait s'excuser de ne pas t'avoir cru dès le départ. On ne pensait pas à mal en te disant ça mais on ne t'as pas fait confiance alors que tu es notre meilleure amie... On a essayé de raisonné Ron, pour qu'il ailles s'excuser mais on à pas réussi et ensuite on s'est rendu compte qu'on était aussi en tord que lui et-

- Ne vous comparez pas Ronald, il... il m'a... C'est un idiot. Dit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il à fait ? Dit Ginny en comprenant qu'ils ignoraient quelque chose.

- Je... Il m'a insulté... Je n'aurais même jamais pensé entendre de ça de lui. Même Drago avant ne me l'aurais jamais dit j'en suis sûre !

- Qu'est ce qu'il à bien pu te dire ? Dit Ginny maintenant affolée. Hermione...

Hermione s'appuya contre sa porte et commença à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé il y a deux semaines, lorsqu'elle était à la bibliothèque et que Ron était venue la voir. Ce qu'il lui avait dit, comment il l'avait regardé avec un air de dégoût et comment les Serpentards avaient réussit à la consoler. En enlevant la partie ou elle jouait un tour à Drago pour avoir des baisers bien sûr. Le visage de ses meilleurs amis n'avaient plus aucune expression et ils avait l'air complètement abasourdis par ce que venait de leur dire Hermione.

-Oh Hermione ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne savais pas que Ron avait été aussi idiot ! Je vais aller lui mettre mon poing dans la figure il va voir ! Et n'essaie pas de m'arrêter Harry !

- Ginny, ça ne sert à rien... Et puis, je ne veux plus penser à ça, ou encore tous ce qui se rapporte à Ron... Et, je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais, c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai évité pendant tout ce temps... Excusez-moi.

- Hermione, on te comprend... C'est vrai que c'est un peu vexant ce que tu as dis mais je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose que toi si j'étais à ta place. Dit la rousse.

- Mais ça n'est pas une raison pour traîner avec des Mangemorts... Souffla Harry.

- Tu parles de Zabini, Nott et Malefoy ? Dit la brune un peu énervée par sa remarque.  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu ne devrais pas penser ça, ils ne sont pas des Mangem-  
>- Mais enfin Hermione ! Ce sont des fils de Mangemorts ! On ne peut pas leurs faire confiance ! Cria alors le brun.<br>- Ce que tu peux être borné quand tu veux Harry... Ce que je viens de te raconter ne te fais rien ? Ils m'ont aidés, eux Serpentards alors que mon ancien meilleurs ami m'a traité de traînée ! Alors si il y a quelqu'un à qui je ferais confiance, ce sera eux plutôt que Ron ! Dit-elle plus fort que ce qu'elle l'aurait cru.  
>- Granger tout va bien ? Dit Blaise en ouvrant la porte suivi de Théo et de Drago. Potter, soit plus sympa avec elle, et on t'a entendu, on est pas des Mangemorts regarde !<p>

Les trois garçons tirèrent leurs manches de leurs robe de sorcier afin de leur montrer leur bras gauche. Rien. Aucun d'eux n'étaient des Mangemorts. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle leurs faisait confiance mais elle n'avait jamais eu la preuve en image jusque aujourd'hui. Harry ne dis rien et Hermione poussa les garçons dehors en les remerciant par un sourire faible. Elle ferma la porte.

- Tu vois, ils se sont inquiétés pour moi, il n'y a pas de quoi les soupçonner.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Dit alors Harry sans s'excuser de ses accusations.<br>- Prendre des cours de Runes.  
>- Pourquoi tu fais ça avec eux ? Tu ne le faisait pas avec nous !<p>

Hermione eut envie de secouer son meilleur ami. Au moins pour qu'il se souvienne du nombre incalculable de fois où elle leurs avait proposer de les aider en Potions ou en Botanique. mais heureusement pour elle Ginny intervint et mit en paroles toutes les pensées d'Hermione. Harry baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Hermione les congédia alors pour pouvoir aider les garçons en cours de Runes.  
>Une fois Harry et Ginny partis, Hermione se colla contre la porte et soupira. Théo vint à sa rencontre et lui demanda si tout se passait bien. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule et elle hocha faiblement la tête avant de remarquer le regard que Drago lançait au dos de Théo. Hermione partie en direction de la table. Elle s'assit en face de Drago, et ce dernier fixait Hermione avec désir, elle ignorait cependant de quel désir il s'agissait.<br>Le cours se passa sans encombre, Blaise donnait des façons de retenir les Runes manières plus marrantes qu'Hermione qui voulait qu'ils apprennent de la même manière que le prof leurs avaient montré. Drago et Théo avaient amélioré leurs niveau à la fin du cours. Hermione et Blaise étaient soulagés et les deux garçons quittèrent l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Drago monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma et Hermione en fit de même. Ils étaient épuisés par ces cours et n'avaient qu'une envie, dormir.

Hermione repensa à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans sa chambre avec Drago. Que se saurai-t-il passé si elle l'avait laissé faire ? Hermione essayait de chasser cette pensée de sa tête, elle n'aimait pas penser à ce genre de chose. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle pourrait paraître prude mais elle s'en fichait de ce pensait les autres à ce sujet. Elle tourna et retourna dans son lit sans pour autant trouver le sommeil.

Faucon arriva et grimpa sur le lit de la brune. Hermione lui sourit avant de soulever la couette pour qu'il puisse venir s'y loger, ce qu'il fit. Elle jouait un peu avec lui car elle n'arrivait pas, enfin elle n'avait pas sommeil. Drago était partit dormir alors elle fit de même. Mais il n'y avait que le blond qui parvint à dormir. Elle pensait à tout et à rien quand elle repensa à Neville et à leur conversation dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Elle se redressa subitement manquant de faire valser la petite bête. Ce dernier poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement.

- Je suis désolée ! Mais je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose. J'ai complètement oublié de le faire, quand Drago se réveillera, si il me cherche dit lui que je suis partie à la bibliothèque d'accord ?

- Oui.

Hermione partit sans perdre de temps vers la bibliothèque. Cette recherche pouvait attendre mais, elle voulait se changer les idées et rester dans sa chambre ne l'aidait pas. Lorsqu'elle entra, la salle était vide à l'exception de Mme Pince qui était à son bureau. Elle se dirigea au fond de la salle dans un coin tranquille, déposa ses affaires puis se dirigea vers le rayon botanique. D'après ses souvenirs, Neville lui avait dit que c'était une plante aquatique rare, vraiment dure à extirper de son milieu et la préparation de son onguent encore plus. Elle prit alors plusieurs livres sur les plantes aquatiques rares et commença à les éplucher. Les recherches étaient infructueuses, et le brune commença à s'énerver de ne rien trouver.

Hermione leva la tête et vit un hibou foncer dans la bibliothèque pour venir se poser sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Curieuse, elle regarda la femme lire son message. Ses joues se creusèrent encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand. Hermione parut intriguée mais lorsque la femme leva la tête vers elle, la brune replongea immédiatement dans son livre, essayant de faire comme si de rien était.

- Miss Granger ?

- Oui.. Dit la brune avec hésitation.

- Je viens de recevoir un message important, je dois m'absenter pour le reste de la soirée, je vous fais confiance, pouvez-vous fermer quand vous aurez fini ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Euh... Oui oui ! Comptez sur moi, je ne penses pas rester longtemps de toute manière.

- Merci Miss Granger. Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Hermione continua ses recherches lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Elle se leva baguette en main et avança. Elle se dirigea vers le bruit. La personne était de plus en plus près et au moment où elle sentit l'étranger le plus proche d'elle elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur la personne.

- Drago ? Pff... Tu m'as fait peur... Soupira Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Faucon m'a dit que tu étais là.

- Oh.

Hermione retourna à sa table, Drago s'installa à côté d'elle en silence. Ce silence devint assez pesant et Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses recherches, ses pensées étaient tournées vers un certain blond à sa droite. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

- Des recherches.

- Des recherches sur quoi ?

- Une plante aquatique rare. Elle est dure à extirper de son milieu d'après ce que Neville m'a dit. Elle peut guérir toute sortes de cicatrices, surtout magiques. Mais il ne souvenait pas du nom de la plante alors j'ai voulu faire des recherches.

- Et alors ? Ça avance ?

- Pas du tout... Soupira-t-elle. Il y a tellement de plantes aquatiques et il n'y a pas de livre qui parles que de plantes rares. Si il y en avait quelque uns, le travail aurait été plus simple.

Drago ne dit plus rien et Hermione pu se concentrer sur ses recherches. Quelques minutes passèrent puis Hermione lâcha un long soupire avant de poser sa tête sur le grimoire, ses mains de chaque côtés du livre. Il devait à présent être seize heures et comme elle n'avait pas mangé ce midi, la faim se faisait ressentir. Elle devait attendre encore trois heures avant le dîner. Drago lui n'avait pas bougé, il regardait partout ou alors il était perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, toujours allongée sur le livre. Il ne remarqua pas la brune qui l'observait et cette dernière en profita pour le détailler du regard. Ses yeux étaient bleu-gris, un mélange magnifique qui allait vraiment bien avec la couleur pâle de sa peau. Cette peau si blanche, qui avait l'air si douce... Elle voulait caresser son visage. Elle descendit plus bas sur son visage, observa son nez fin et s'arrêta sur ses lèvres fines légèrement rosées qui donnait un peu de couleur à son teint. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle voulait toucher ses lèvres, elle voulait y goûter à nouveau. Les lèvres qu'Hermione ne pouvait quitter des yeux s'arquèrent alors en un sourire en coin. Elle cligna des yeux et remonta au yeux du blond. Ils la fixaient.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fixes Granger ? Dit-il malicieux.

- R... Rien du tout! Dit-il elle en se redressant subitement.

- Ah oui ? Si je n'avais pas tourné mon regard vers toi, combien de temps encore les aurais-tu fixés?

- ...

- Tu as perdu ta langue Granger ? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je peux t'aider à la retrouver si tu veux.

Hermione devint rouge pivoine. Il avait été vraiment direct sur ce coup, elle ne savait plus comment réagir alors elle ne put rien dire de plus. Soudain, Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son regard était devenu sérieux et effraya un peu la lionne.

- J'ai besoin de savoir Granger...

- De savoir quoi ? Dit-elle perdue.

- À propos de toi et moi.

- De nous ?

- Je ne préfères pas employer de « nous » tant que je ne suis pas sûre de tes sentiment, je te l'ai déjà dit...

Je le sais. Dit-elle un peu agacée. Mais même si nos amis acceptent notre relation, qu'en sera-t-il de tes parents ? Ton père piquera une crise et ta mère, ... Je ne la connais pas à vrai dire donc je ne sais pas comment elle réagira mais je pense, que ce sera comme ton père. Mes parents ne sont pas un problème pour moi...

Drago resserra la main d'Hermione qui était dans la sienne, Hermione posa son autre main sur celle de Drago et il sourit. La main libre de Drago se posa lentement sur la joue de la brune qui frémit à son contact. Il s'approcha d'elle, les yeux remplis de tendresse, jamais personne n'aurait pu deviner que Drago Malefoy pouvait avoir ce regard si doux et envoûtant. Hermione comprit qu'il voulait l'embrasser et elle en était incroyablement heureuse. Hermione ne sut pourquoi mais elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa passionnément. Drago parut vraiment surpris mais il ne dit rien. Elle se plaça sur lui en face de lui, et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manques. Drago avait les mains sur les hanches de sa brune. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire... que...

- Qu'on est ensemble ? Oui. Dit-elle en serrant le blond contre lui.

- Je suis tellement heureux !

- Mais... Ta famille ? Dit-elle alors hésitante.

- Peut importe ce que pensent mes parents de NOUS, je veux être avec toi et personne d'autre. Dit-il en levant la tête vers la brune.

Hermione rougit à ce qu'il venait de dire, Drago la rendait folle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau comme pour sceller ses mots par un baiser. Elle se leva, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle referma la porte une fois Drago dehors et ils rentrèrent. Sur le chemin personne ne parla, Hermione était accrochée au bras de Drago.

**Voilà Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Et encore désolée pour le retard vraiment :/**

**Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :3 Des petites impressions sur ce chapitre ? Réaction ? Face à la fin ? (Du chapitre, pas de l'histoire hein :p). **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. J'ai hâte de les lires, elle me font vraiment plaisir et certaines sont vraiment Hilarantes xD Je me fait toujours un plaisir d'y répondre, peut importe le nombre :3**

**Bisous Bisous Bisous Bisous Bisous ! Je vous aimes fort :3**

**Bye :)**


End file.
